Left 4 Dead a tale of survival
by Colonel Liam
Summary: The only way to survive in a dying world is to work as a team, join Jake a criminal, Rick a CIA agent, Whitaker a gun shop owner and finally Sam a life guard at a local pool as they try to survive in a world where they have been Left 4 Dead. What things will they uncover and what will they learn about what the world has come to.
1. Chapter 1 Jake

Author's notes: hello everyone and welcome to my first ever fanfic, it is based off of the game left 4 dead but with my own made up survivors, I hope you enjoy and I hope i do a good job as this story progresses.

Chapter 1 Jake

A prison bus was cursing down one of the many main streets of the city of Fairfield, it only carried one prisoner and the bus driver turned around to look back at his one passenger, "ok Jake we are almost there just don't break anything on the bus understand?" Said the driver, the man Jake simply grunted and looked at the window. He was unaware of how pale and cold the driver was and a few horse coughs escaped his throat, but Jake simply stared out the window. Jake was a tall man about 26 years old and about 6 ft 2 he had long blonde scruffy hair and emerald green eyes that held a heavy burden on them evident by the sharp gaze they gave off. He wore an orange prison suit with a white wristband on his left wrist and a gold studded earring in his left ear, and he wore white and red converses on his feet.

5 minutes went by but to Jake it felt like 2 hours, he began to fiddle with his wristband as he got bored of waiting, the thing that bugged him the most was this virus that all the news channels were on about that they started calling the green flu. He was bugged because according to the news the virus turned people into animals that began to attack their own people and then there were bizarre cases of sick people developing special abilities. He was bugged by the fact that this virus was supposed to affecting the whole of Pensilvania and yet he hadn't seen a single infected person not that, that was a bad thing or anything but he was still confused as to why he hadn't seen a single zombie. He simply sighed and went back to twiddling his wrist band and then stopped when the bus shook violently and then jerked left throwing Jake out of his seat.

Jake then got up and looked towards the front, "hey buddy you alright?" Jake asked and the driver turned around and once Jake saw his face worry stretched across his own face, the driver had white ghost like eyes and had pale like skin with green checks showing illness, "yeah I'm fine just sit down ill get ya there" said the driver turning back around and having a slight cough. Jake was now very worried but he didn't let it play on his mind, he wasn't the sort of person who thought too hard about something that may just be little and nothing to worry about. His worry soon returned when he heard the driver throwing up and then the bus began to jerk left and right, Jake did the only thing he could which was to buckle up, he then looked ahead in horror as a lorry coming in the other direction was now in the path of the bus." Oh shit-" was all he could manage to say before the two vehicles collided and then there was the sound of metal scraping metal before all went silent.

Jake woke up two minutes lately and groaned as his left leg hurt a little but he then crawled our from underneath the bus and looked around, people were screaming and running around and then he saw other people chasing the screaming people pouncing on them and ripping them apart. He then looked up in alarm and gasped there standing in front of him was the bus driver except he didn't look friendly anymore, he had blood red eyes and blood dripping down his chin and on his shirt. He then screamed like a banshee and charged at Jake, Jake ran backwards and then tripped over but turned around and saw a cop car with the trunk open and a pump shotgun sticking out. Quickly pulling himself up he charged for the trunk as the infected driver chased him, he then flipped the shotgun over as the man pounced on him , he then aimed the shotgun upright pulling the trigger and blowing the drivers head off.

He then stood there in shock for a full minute before more screaming broke him out of his trance, he then opened the trunk fully and found several useful items, first he found a gym bag and many shot gun shells in the boot where he stuffed the shells in the bag and put it on. He then found a flashlight and some rope and put them in his bag, he then looked around and then saw dead people laying in their own blood everywhere around him. "I gotta get out of here" he said as he began to leg it down the street towards a 5 star hotel his newly acquired shotgun in his hands, as people around him were murdered brutally by there own fellow citizens.

End Chapter

Author's note: well thats the first chapter done, its a little on the short side but the first 4 to 6 will be short as they are simply about meeting the characters and them meeting, but if this story goes well the chapters will get much longer as it goes on so thanks for reading and criticism is accepted if it helps me improve.


	2. Chapter 2 Rick

Authors notes: thanks for the reviews so far guys i shall talk about my characters back stories later on but for now just enjoy getting to know the characters as we meet them one by one. Anyways here's chapter 2 where we meet our second character Rick so i hope you enjoy.

Chapter 2 Rick

As Jake ran from the bus crash another man was checking in at an hotel about 3 blocks from where Jake was, the man ascended to the 10th floor and then threw his suitcase down on the floor, he then slumped down on the bed and sighed. He wore a name tag his name was Rick Stevens, he was about 6 ft with short brown hair and dark blue eyes, he wore a golden watch on his left wrist and wore a smart suit with designer shoes and white cuff links. He had an M1911 pistol with a flashlight attached neatly tucked away in his pocket, he worked as a CIA agent for the government of the United States, although he was a happy man his long wide gaze suggested that he had some dark memories that he did not wish to share with anyone.

He soon found himself entering the world of sleep and he dreamed of a world where he didn't have to shoot a man just to stop him for killing someone because thats we he did, killed terrorists, drug lords and serial killers gone insane. However the dream was so taken over as the world he was in was suddenly on fire and there were people chasing each other and ripping each other apart which caused him to wake up with a gasp. He had been dreaming about that new virus that had began spreading across the whole of North America, the green flu it had been called, he hadn't seen anyone infected but knew what the infected people looked like and acted like. Crazed killers that would kill there own people, but surprisingly Pensilvania had been clear of any sign of the infection spreading and he was fine with that, he then simply sighed and then tried to go back to sleep.

He then gasped and shot upright as a loud ear piercing scream echoed through out the whole hotel following by the sound of breaking glass, Rick got up and opened the door to take a look outside, he then began to carefully walk down the hall with his gun drawn. He then turned right at the end of the corridor and gasped at what he saw, he saw someone lounging over a person on the floor eating away at them, the dead persons blood in a large pool on the floor, "hey what the hell are ya doing!?" Rick shouted and then wished he hadn't when he saw the person before him. The person had blood dripping down the chin and on their clothes and hand sharp claws at the end of their fingers and sharp teeth with blood red eyes, "oh shit" said Rick as the person screamed and began to run forward.

Rick raised his weapon and prayed to god he was dreaming and when the person got to close Rick pulled the trigger and the bullet pierced the zombies head killing it instantly, Rick then looked down at the zombie with a look of despair on his face. He then looked up as he began to hear more screaming and more crashing and turned around as woman covered in blood run passed him and he looked in alarm as two infected now stood before him, before either could attack he shot them both dead before running for the lift. He got to the lift and banged his thumb on the button just as another infected began to run at him and thankfully the door closed just as the if etched got to the lift, "what the hell is going on?" Rick said to himself as the lift began to descend. There was a ding and the lift opened and Rick looked up in horror at what was in front of him, before him stood a large bloated zombies that had boils covering its arms and body the creature made a gargling sound as Rick hit the button and the doors began to shut again as the creature vomited at him and the lift began to descend again.

The doors opened at ground level and then Rick ran into the main hall of the hotel to see people running around and screaming as they were being chased by other people who were most likely infected, Rick shook his head clear of the image of the large infected back upstairs and then proceeded towards the enter acne of hotel. He then left the hotel and looked around cars were crashed and people were running for their lives, he knew he had to do something fast, he then noticed a man in an orange prison suit ran past the hotel followed by several infected people and Rick knew he had to help that man, "shit" he said as he took off running after the man knowing that he was putting his own life in danger but what was important was to look out for fellow survivors and right now he knew one needed his help.

End Chapter

Authors notes: well thats chapter 2 done, in the next chapter our two characters Rick and Jake are going to meet and then we will meet the next two characters, until then thanks for reading and as always reviews and comments are always accepted.

Oh and the first special infected appearance was in this chapter, I won't say who it was but you will all probably know who it is.


	3. Chapter 3 Rick and Jake meet

Authors notes: as I have already mentioned the first 7 chapters will be short and they will get longer once we get to chapter 8 so until then please try to enjoy these small chapters.

Chapter 3 Rick and Jake meet

Jake kept running knowing there was now several infected people chasing him, he turned and shot a couple but then continued to run again, his legs were aching with pain but he knew the second he stopped he was dead meat. And to add to his luck some more came out from the shadows to join the pack already chasing him, he then raced down and alley and then tired to climb the gate, only to loose his grip and fall down and turn around to look at the 10 infected waiting at the opening to the alley way. He then raised his shotgun and pumped it once for affect before fruiting his teeth, "come and get some you sons of bitches" he said as the infected began to charge forward. He began to fire his shotgun at the incoming zombies and they all began to fall down like dominos one after the other, however the final 2 zombies managed to catch up to him. He managed to shoot the first one but the second one landed on him and a tussle ensured but soon a gunshot rang off and the zombie fell down dead.

Jake looked up at the man at the opening of the alley holding the smoking pistol which he lowered once he thought the area was clear, he then walked over to Jake and held his hand out which Jake gratefully took and was pulled up onto his feet. "You alright, you haven't been infected or bitten have you?" Rick asked, "no I'm fine and thanks for the help whoever you are?" Said Jake as he reloaded his shotgun, "i don't know what the hell's going on but I want to get out of this city in one piece" said Rick. "Well i suggest we better stick together in case we get attacked like that again" said Jake and Rick nodded as they both let the alley way. "By the way you in the prison suit whats ya name?" Rick asked, "Jake my names Jake and have you got a problem with me being in a prison suit cus i was on am way there when the bus driver turned infected?" Jake asked looking hard at the man in front of him. "Not at all and by the way the names Rick, now let's wait till we are in a safer area before we start asking questions about each other?" Said Rick an Jake nodded.

Then they both looked up in alarm when they heard a car slam into a wall right round the corner, they turned the corner and looked in Alarm at what they saw, cars were crashed everywhere and there were people laying in the middle of the streets in pools of there own blood, their chests ripped open or the throats slashed open. People were running for their lives in every direction but then Jakes gaze caught a sign and his eyes instantly lit up, "look" he said and him and Rick looked at a sign that said Whitaker's gun store only 3 miles in the said direction. "I've heard of that guy he's got everything, SMG's, shotguns, assault rifles you name it" said Jake and Rick simply nodded as he and his new friend began to walk down the street in the direction of the said gun store. "Well kid maybe for a criminal you ain't that bad, but i just hope that legally your allowed to own a gun" said Rick as they kept walking no sign of infected yet, "and if i ain't you gonna stop me cus i think we both know that the law doesn't play a part in this world anymore" said Jake and Rick grunted but nodded.

They continued walking and then froze when they heard a loud roar and then both ducked behind a car, they then gasped and went wide eyed with fright at the infected that came running past them towards the hotel. The beast was 12 ft tall and had giant arms and a massive body with a small head, the creature then ripped a piece of the floor out of the ground and lobbed it hitting someone the sound of cracking bones then being heard. The creature then ran over to its kill and his screams of pain were heard as the monster crushed him to death, Rick was speechless and Jake had to look away as the man died painfully and miserably. The creature now roaring before running off to pummel more survivors, the two stood up and began to quickly run in the other direction of the creature before finding an open door way and walking in and closing the door.

They both looked at each other before sighing, "what in gods name was that?!" Said Jake and Rick shook his head, "if that is what we have to deal with then we are screwed" said Rick, and they both took a moment to sit and calm down. 5 minutes later they both stood up and looked at each other, "you ready to head back out there kid"? Said Rick and Jake nodded, they both looked around to make sure the gargantuan creature was not there before legging it in the direction of Whitaker's gun shop both trying to get the images of the man being crushed out of their heads.

End chapter

Authors notes: well now we have seen the Boomer and now the Tank this early on, well don't worry because both of them will make an appearance later on and so will the other 3 original specials, for now Rick and Jake are heading towards the gun store and next we meet the other 2 survivors, until then reviews are welcome as long as they help my writing, until next time i hope you enjoy and goodbye.


	4. Chapter 4 Whitaker

Authors notes: sorry ive been a bit late uploading this chapter, but ive been busy the last couple of days, but finally chapter 4 is here and the next few chapters should be coming through rather fast and now we meet the gun shop owner Whitaker, lets see how his first encounter with the zombies goes.

Chapter 4 Whitaker

Jake and Rick both ran as fast as they could towards the gun shop unaware of the gun shops owner currently at the store with a look of boredom on his face, Whitaker sat there in the chair behind the counter, mumbling under his breath as he flicked through a hunting magazine that gave techniques on how to hunt deer. He was around the same height as Rick at about 6 ft but it was clear that this man was much older than the CIA agent, he was around 50 years old and his dark brown eyes suggested he had lived a normal life as of so far, he had a large tattoo with two handguns on it with a snake in the middle on his left arm. He wore a black cowboy hat on head with a brown trench coat along with a blue and red button down shirt and jeans and brown leather cowboy boots on his feet, he was a fairly large and muscular man which suggested he had been to the gym alot when he was younger. But now his old age meant that he just wasn't interested in things such as the gym anymore and more into things such as maintaining his beloved gun store, that was what was most important to him now.

He sighed as another couple entered the store in a hurry and quickly bought various weapons before quickly running out of the store, he knew exactly whey they were buying the guns and it wasn't to go dear hunting, they were buying the guns because they were afraid of this so called green flu virus that was going round. He was bored of this so called sickness now as he since it started a week ago had not scene a single sign of the virus even though it was apparently spreading across the whole of north america, that was what annoyed him how was he supposed to believe that this virus was actually destroying america when he hadn't scene a single infected person. he didn't dwell on it though he simply sighed as the couple left and then continued reading his magazine like nothing had happened, he didn't know what to think about this virus at the moment and simply continued to read.

He then froze when he heard an inhuman shriek and then instinctively looked toward the entrance to his gun shop, he then frowned before picking up his trusty hunting rifle before making his way towards the entrance, he then peeked outside and then heard a series of groans and moans and then turned in the direction of the origin of the moans. He then walked round a corner to the side of his gun store and looked in alarm at what he saw, he saw a person lying on the floor in their own blood with a person crouched down on the floor over them, the person was moaning and groaning and was also shaking as well. "Hey mam are you alright?" Whitaker asked and then soon regretted doing so, the woman slowly turned around was horrified at what he saw, what he saw was no longer a human being but was the victim of the infection and had killed her own partner succumbing to the infection. The woman had blood dripping down he chin as well as crimson blood red eyes, the woman then screeched like a banshee before charging forward.

Whitaker wasted no time and shot the woman in the head with his hunting rifle before looking down at her dead partner, he had a look of terror on his face and rightly so, his last image would of been of his partner charging at him about to kill him, and the hole in his chest being the fate that was decided for him. Whitaker then ran back into his shop gathered some supplies which included an extra M1911 and a M4A1 assault rifle before running out of his shop, he now had one goal on his mind and that was to survive this mess long enough to get out of the city and also he knew he wouldn't be able to survive on his own. He then began to make his way down the main road that led into town and he was glad he did as he heard screaming and gunfire behind him suggesting that more infected were beginning to surround the area where his gun shop was, he then began to leg it down the main road into town and could only hope that someone had made it out alive.

End chapter

well this ones probably the shortest one yet but the first 7 will be short and chances are number 5 will be as short as this one, i will try to get these next chapters up by tomorrow if not the day after and as usual reviews are accepted as long as they help my writing, until then thanks and enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5 Sam

Authors notes: Well chapter 5 is a go and now we meet the final of our man characters Sam and shes about to have an unfortunate encounter with my favorite infected so please enjoy. And bold text is infected speak **AKA** what the infected is saying in its head.

Chapter 5 Sam

As Whitaker ran from his gun shop down the main street towards the center of town and Jake and Rick ran towards the gun shop, a young girl opened the door to her family home and stepped in side saying hello to her neighbor as she entered her home, she then closed the door behind her and slumped down on her sofa. Her name was Sam and she was very young only being 19 years old and working as a life guard at the local swimming pool, she had soft blue eyes and long red hair that was tied back into a neat ponytail, she had 2 gold ear rings and she wore a purple hooded jacket with a blue long sleeved shirt with jeans and converse on her feet. She sighed as she sat slumped lazily on her families sofa, her family was away in Texas and wouldn't be back for another week, she was now finished with work because everywhere was closing down because of this apparent green flu virus that was spreading. she then turned on the TV and then groaned when it came on, "oh perfect" she said as a news reporter was talking about how the virus was spreading, Sam then turned off the TV and simply sat in her chair with her hands slumped down on her lap thinking of something to do.

Meanwhile both Sam and her neighbor Mrs Robinson were unaware of the creature that was sitting outside her front door, it was crouched on all fours as it stared at the object known as a door that was blocking its path into Mrs Robinson s home, it then began to claw at the door and the hinges began to buckle under the immense pressure of the creatures assault until finally the door fell down and the creature crept on all fours into Mrs Robinson s home. Mrs Robinson was in her kitchen making her self something to eat when suddenly she heard a chorus of growls coming from her hallway, "hello is someone there?" she asked not expecting a reply, "is that you Sam?" she asked and then walked into the hallway and froze as she and the creature stared at one another. the creature was roughly 5 foot 8 and was crouched on all fours like a dog and had a hod die concealing its face and she then gasped at the creatures extremely long claws and then looked in horror as the creature rose up and both infected and human screamed as the infected lunged at its survivor victim a inhuman screech echoing throughout the walls of both homes.

Sam shot up straight upon hearing the horrifying scream and then walked towards Mrs Robinson s front door and gasped when she saw that the door was ripped off its hinges, she then walked into the home and gasped and shook her head in horror as she saw a large pool of blood that lead into the kitchen and then she saw Mrs Robinson. she was laying on the floor with all her insides torn out and a pained horrified expression on her face, then Sam saw the creature that was on top of her and began to back away and then froze when the creature sharply turned around and screeched at her, she then dove into the living room and closed the door before looking around for something to use. She then noticed a katana in its sheath, she then placed the sheath on her back and then held the sword tightly in her hands as the door began to buckle under the creatures, assault and she stood there shaking with fright knowing this creature could be the end of her.

The door broke down and the creature wasted no time and leapt at its prey knocking her to the floor, she then kicked the infected off of her which back flipped and then screeched at her, she then raised the sword and the to crashed before a howl of pain occurred, and the creature held its arm in pain, "**MUST RETREAT SWORD KILL!" **it said in its head before leaping at the door and retreating and Sam slumped to the floor and sighed. She couldn't believe it after all of that the infection known as the green flu was real, unable to find anything to say she sat there waiting for her brain to process what to do next.

End chapter

Authors notes: well that's all the characters introduced, next chapter Sam and Whitaker are going to meet and then all four will meet before starting the journey out of the city, and yes the hunter is my favorite infected, as usual reviews are accepted as long as they help my writing and next chapter should be up by tomorrow, until then chiao.


	6. Chapter 6 The team is born

Authors notes: Well since im free at the moment the next few chapters should come out one after the other starting with this one, in this chapter our 4 characters are about to meet so lest get this show on the road.

Chapter 6 The team is born

While Sam stood there in shock Whitaker was running down the road towards the house she was in and then he saw the hooded infected jump out of the house, he then raised his hunting rifle and then fired 3 shots the infected dodging all of them and then gracefully leaping over a roof before disappearing from sight. "Son of a bitch" he grumbled under his breath before turning right to see several commons running towards him, Sam then heard the gun fire and rushed outside to see a man shooting infected with his hunting rifle, the man killed all the infected and turned as one last one appeared from behind him only to have a katana embedded in its stomach killing it. Whitaker then looked up at the young girl before as she walked over and retrieved her now bloodied sword from the undead corpse. "Hey are you alright?" Sam asked as the old man brushed dust off of his trench coat, "yeah im fine thanks for ya help" said Whitaker as he held out his hunting rifle, "if your gonna survive your gonna need one of these" he said as she took the gun and stuffed bullets for it in her pockets.

"Hey sweetie whats ya name?" Whitaker asked, "the names Sam and you are?" Sam asked, "the names Whitaker" he said and they both just stared at each other for a full minute then they looked away from each other before Sam finally broke the silence, "it kinda sucks that this green flu virus is actually a thing huh?" she said and the man beside simply nodded and shook his head. "Well i think we need to find more survivors and form some sort of team and then we need to get the hell out of this city" said Whitaker and Sam nodded in agreement, their conversation was then rudely interrupted by the screeches of nearby infected. They both turned around as at least a dozen infected came charging at them, " i hope you know hot to shoot a gun sweetheart" said Whitaker as he began firing his M4A1 and Sam began firing her hunting rifle. The two were cutting down the zombies numbers greatly but another howl in the air told that more were on the way. And more and more began to emerge from the various houses down the street and while the two did a good job the zombies were slowly closing the gap, but then support fire from behind the zombies occurred and suddenly the zombies all seemed to died out.

Once the horde died down Whitaker and Sam looked behind the pile of bodies at two men who were standing there with smoking weapons,one looked like he was in his 20s while the other looked a bit older, "ha you folks alright" said Rick and Whitaker and Sam nodded as the four survivors approached each other with some what happy looks on their faces. "Well my names Rick and this is Jake, don't mind him someone stole his teddy bear" said Rick and Jake gave him a look as if to say "are you joking", "well my names Whitaker and this here's Sam" said Whitaker shaking Ricks hand. "Wait your Whitaker?" Jake asked, "yeah why?" the older man asked, "well we were kinda heading to ya gun shop to get ourselves some actual decent weapons" said Rick and Whitaker shook his head, "sorry folks im all sold out of guns, i may have a spare one laying around but apart from that i ain't got nothing" he said sadly. "great that's just great" said Jake in anger, "but we should probably head to the gun store in anyway, we can take shelter there for the night and i also have supplies there such as ammo and food" he said and that instantly lightened the mood.

Rick evaluated the situation, the gun shop was their best bet, as the sun was already well on the way to setting and they had no where to sleep and if Whitaker did have ammo and food that would greatly aid them, "well getting to your gun shop sounds like a plan so i say we do it" said Rick and the other 3 nodded. "question is how we are we gonna get there, the main road that leads to your shop is most likely crawling with zombies?" said Sam and Whitaker put a hand on his chin knowing she was right, " we can cut through a large corn field that's up ahead that leads to the side of my shop" he said. he then pulled the M1911 out of his pocket and threw it at Rick, "and you'll need this" he said and Rick shook his head now holding 2 M1911's. "alright lets roll" said Rick as Whitaker led the way into the corn field and they seemed to disappear into the tall field all unaware of the hooded creature that followed them inside crouching on all fours.

End chapter

Authors notes: well that's chapter 6 done and it looks like the gang has finally all met, now they will make their way to the gun shop and what is the infected following them into the field, find out next chapter.

If they are any spelling mistakes in this chapter and other please point them out to me thanks.


	7. Chapter 7 The corn field

Authors notes: Well here's chapter 7 in all its glory, now the survivors are on their way to Whitaker's gun shop, will they make it? Lets find out shall we?

Chapter 7 The corn field

Rick and Whitaker now had the flashlights on their guns turned on as the sun had almost set, the field was full of tall corn and it made seeing through it very hard, "how much further to your gun shop man?" said Jake impatiently, "boy we still have at least another mile to go, so quit your whining and keep your finger on the trigger" said Whitaker silencing the younger man. They continued on unaware of the hooded killer that stalked them, staying just out of range of their fire power but close enough so that it could clearly see them, soon the sun had clearly set and now they were walking through darkness only 2 flashlights lightning their path and some light from fires that were spreading around the city. Many infected seemed to be hiding in the field and that worried them, why were there so many infected in a corn field, it didn't mater they did what they had to do and killed any infected on sight.

They then all froze when they heard a groaning noise followed by more, "what the hell is that?" asked Sam and Rick frowned as he knew exactly what that noise was, "i know that noise, it was some super fat zombie in the motel that vomited at me, im guessing we need to make sure that this thing doesn't vomit on any of us" said Rick and the other 3 frowned and nodded. They continued on and the groaning got louder, meaning the large zombie was getting closer, "everybody keep ya shit tight" said Whitaker as they came into a clearing, they then froze as in among a group of zombies there was a very large zombie that had boils all over his body. "that's him now we just have to sneak by him without getting noticed" whispered Rick and they began to circle around the outside of the large group of zombies, however the hooded zombie saw what they were trying to do and then the 4 survivors froze as a loud screech echoed through out the field and the large zombie turned in their direction. " Ah shit" said Rick as the large zombie gargled before vomiting on Jake and Whitaker.

The others looked in alarm at the green fluid that now covered the two men, "are you fucking serious, east shit and die you fat bastard!" shouted Jake as he shot the large infected causing it to explode, the other two then looked around in surprise as the commons all then began to run towards them, "that vomits attracting the other zombies" said Rick and Sam nodded as she began to fire at the horde. despite being blinded Whitaker and Jake still fired and were able to shoot the zombies coming towards them, they then began to move further down the field as another screech echoed through out the field followed by the howl of a horde. "Shit somethings telling the others where we are we have to keep moving" said Whitaker as the bile on him and Jack began to wear off, with that they began to follow Whitaker as he led the way through the field shooting any zombies that got to close, Rick's light then flashed over the hooded zombie and Sam fired causing it to retreat.

"Come on we have to keep moving" said Sam as she shot a common in the head, they kept retreating and firing slowly but surely moving in the direction of the gun shop, "come on people we are almost there" said Whitaker as he sprayed 6 commons down with gun fire from his gun, Jake blasting another at point blank range causing all the zombies ribs to be exposed. Rick popping the heads of 3 zombies with 6 direct head shots from his duel wield pistols, finally Whitaker spotted his gun shop through the corn and then smiled, "everyone leg it we are right there" he said as they all broke into a fast run shooting the zombies as they ran, they finally left the corn field and ran the 100 yards to the gun shop entrance. They then entered the gun shop Sam and Rick both firing at the horde until they were both pulled in the shop before Whitaker closed the door and put boxes in front of it, all the survivors breathed heavily as they all collapsed to the floor, "now that was some serious shit right there" said Jake and Rick simply shook his head. "I do not want to do that ever again" said Rick and Whitaker nodded,m " Seconded what the hell" said Sam, "alright ya'll rest for now, they cant get in and looks like we are camping in here for the night" said Whitaker and the others all made themselves comfortable as he looked around for blankets. They were safe for now...

End chapter

Authors notes: well looks like they are safe for now, but i digress so far the story has been very quite but the action and pace will go up much later on and what will they do next, find out in the next chapter, once again reviews appreciated if they help my writing.


	8. Chapter 8 The Plan

Authors notes: sorry its been a while since I last uploaded a chapter but ive been very busy lately and now college has started up again it will be hard to get chapters up but for now here's chapter 8 and now the survivors form a plan of what to do next.

Chapter 8 The Plan

While Whitaker went to find some covers and pillows for them all to use, the others all took to looking around the building that they now resigned in, "I cant believe that you are sold out of guns" said Jake annoyed as he laid his shotgun own on the ground and slumped down against the wall sighing, "I told you boy when the virus began to spread people in fright bought all my guns" said Whitaker and Jake simply nodded. "So anyone have any ideas on how we are gonna get the hell out of this god damned city?" asked Rick, "well they have been setting up evacuation centers all over america since the virus broke out but i don't know of any that are around here though" said Whitaker and the others all sighed. "Well then we are just gonna have to find a way out of town and then get to the nearest evac unless you guys wanna chance staying in the city?" Rick said and the others all shook their heads in a manner which said 'no way', "well so much for my idea any one else have a plan" said Rick and the others had nothing to say, "well that is just fantastic" said Rick. "Listen Boy we will get through this shit if it kills me, now sop thinking so negative i'm sure one of us will come up with a bright idea" said Whitaker and Rick simply shook his head and sighed, "well we better think of something quick cus this city is quickly going to hell fast" said Jake.

Whitaker then returned and handed each person a blanket and a pillow and they slumped themselves up against the wall except for Whitaker who stood there trying to think of a way they could leave the city without encountering too many infected, "well i think you should all rest for now and when we wake up in the morning we can think then" said Whitaker as he picked up Sam's hunting rifle and climbed a ladder to the roof that was to one side of the room they were in. He then switched on lights up the top illuminating some of the area around the building including a bit of the corn field and he began his watch, it didn't take long for the others to fall asleep and now Whitaker simply hummed to himself as he occasionally looked through the scope of his gun for any signs of approaching infected. He always kept an eye on his watch and the time got to 11:30 when suddenly a loud noise entered the air and he looked up in alarm as a helicopter went speeding past, he looked through his scope and realized that it was heading for Fair Field Central hospital and Whitaker now noticed the four bright lights that were ion the roof of the building illuminating the sky they flashed upon. "Well ain't that just peachy keen" said Whitaker as he went back inside to get something the other 3 now awake due to the loud noise of the helicopter, "what in god's name was that?" said Jake, "i will tell you in the morning when we wake up" said Whitaker and he got what he came for and went back upstairs.

The next morning Whitaker came back downstairs yawning along the way before waking the others, "rise and shine ladies" he said as Sam woke first followed by Jake and then Rick, "OK then old man its time you told us what that noise was last night?" Jake asked and Whitaker scoffed at hearing the words old man, "ill have you know boy that I am only in my early 50's and that noise was a helicopter" said Whitaker. The others immediately took interest at the mention of the helicopter and sat up, "where was it heading?" Sam asked, "well from the looks of it, it was heading for Fair Field central hospital which looks like where they have set up an evacuation center" he said and the others didn't show it but were glad to hear the news, "so is that where we are heading then?" Jake asked, "of course so get ya shit together and have some breakfast down ya gobs cus we have a long journey ahead of us" said Whitaker. With that they all searched Whitaker's store and found several packs of biscuits and munched on as many as they could, then they had the issue of looking for any more firepower that they could take with them, "ill look around for anymore guns" said Whitaker as he began to search his store vigorously.

After 5 minutes everyone was ready to go and Whitaker came back downstairs with several things, he had 4 bags that looked like gym bags and also came back with 3 more flashlights and an Uzi, "here ya go suit, that way you don't just have weak little pistols to defend yourself with" said Whitaker as Rick took the gun and began to attach the flashlight to it. After each taking a bag and attaching a flashlight to their main weapons of choice they all stood by the door ready to go, "OK people keep ya shit tight and we will get through this" said Whitaker as he opened the door and crept outside, they looked around and there was no sign of any infected, "its quite too damn quite" said Rick and Whitaker nodded. they had made a lot of commotion last night and he was sure that there was still a lot of them out there waiting for them, "and don't forget that the hooded bastard is still out there somewhere" said Sam and the others nodded. "what is with that hooded bastard in anyway"? asked Jake, "i guess he's some kind of special zombie that follows the same people like a hunter almost" said Sam, "well this hunter had better not follow us for too long cus next time i see it, the thing ain't getting away without a bullet in its head" said Rick. with that they turned right out of Whitaker's gun shop and looked both way's down the main street, "we need to go right, there's a subway station down the street and we can take the tunnels to the hospital" said Whitaker and with that they turned right and began their journey unaware of the hunter watching them from the roof of a near by house.

End Chapter

Author's notes: sorry this one is so late but ive been very busy lately but i will try to get 9 up as soon as i can but until then please enjoy this chapter and once again reviews appreciated as long as they help improve my writing.


	9. Chapter 9 The Beginning of the Journey

Authors notes: well here's chapter 9 and now the survivors begin their journey to the hospital, sorry this is so late but I've been very busy in life lately and now its time to get back to work.

Chapter 9 The beginning of the journey

They began to walk up the straight road in the opposite direction from the centre of town, they were slowly and carefully making their way towards the subway station so they could take the tunnels to get to the hospital, "how much further to the station old man?" said Rick. "still far and have some respect young un" said Whitaker as they kept walking along Jake in front and Sam at the back, the newly named hunter still following them while keeping line of sight to his target without exposing himself. They were of course unaware of the creatures presence which was dangerous for them, "we have about a 2 miles of walking before we get to the station so don't wonder off" said Whitaker as Jake continued to lead the way his shotgun held firmly in his grip. There was now several commons ahead of them which Jake and Rick quickly dealt with and then they continued on their way, "man this is messed up shooting these people just so I can survive" said Jake, "well as bad as it is son its them or us" said Whitaker and Jake couldn't come up with an argument to counter that.

They stuck to being in the middle of the road as they deemed it the safest option at least this way they could anything that come at them from either left or right, they all grimaced as they passed a body that had been ripped in half its upper half slumped against a car a look of horror and absolute pain written on the corpses lifeless face, its lower half layed further away from it. "God damn infected bastards" said Rick as Whitaker bowed his head before urging the others to move on, the cars ahead of them were stacking up and at a large intersection it looked like one car had caused many others to crash and pile up in the middle, "all's it must of took was one infected to make all these cars crash" said Whitaker sadly, "its not gonna get any better you know" said Sam and they all looked at her sadly. "Come on yall we gotta go this way to get to the station" said Whitaker as Jake turned left at the intersection and continued to lead the way, more commons were scattered around the street ahead but Whitaker quickly dealt with them before replacing his empty mag.

They continued on down the long road each passing moment causing them to become more anxious, the various groans and moans of the commons scattered around kept them focused on watching all around them, as well as this the hooded beast from the attack on Sam and the corn field was still following them from the rooftops and at least one of them would cast a glance. It was now that the Hunter's presence had been noticed, I don't mean to alarm anyone but i think that hunter bastard from the corn field is following us" said Rick causing them all to stop, "where?" Sam asked, "rooftop behind us to the left" Rick said. Swiftly Sam turned on her heal and fired 2 shots from her hunting rifle, with a wail the hooded monster leapt away and into the shadows, "nice going" said Rick and Jake began to walk again as the others soon followed, "are we there yet?" Jake moaned like a small child. "No not yet stop yer whining and keep moving" said Whitaker a hint of impatience in his voice. "You from the south Ole Geezer?" said Rick, and Whitaker scowled before clearing his throat, "yeah lived in the Savannah's for 38 years before getting a gun licence and moving down here and opening up a store" he said and Rick nodded, that seemed fair enough to him.

After another mile of walking tall buildings began to appear on either side of the survivors and as they turned down a main road Whitaker knew where they were, "we are almost there lets just take it nice and steady now" said Whitaker, they continued down the street but then froze when their dilemma revealed itself, further down the street at an intersection was an huge mass of commons in the middle of the street, many decaying corpses and burning cars littered around them. Whitaker pointed to a door that was built into a building to a right and they slowly crept over to it, Jake opened the door before scanning the inside deeming it clear he nodded and the other 3 entered Rick slowly closing the door behind him, the Hunter latched onto to a roof and jumped up taking note of where the survivors had gone before moving on. The survivors now all had their flashlights on, the corridor they were in was nearly pitch black but their flashlights revealed several doors going along the corridor. "Check the rooms" said Whitaker opening the nearest door and walking inside, the others walked up the corridor and took different doors, Whitaker came back out finding nothing, Rick found a spare pistol and took outside and gave it to Jake to put in his bag, Jake to had found nothing.

The 3 men conversed and where unaware of the dark figure sneaking in the room with Sam, the young girl shone her flashlight around, it then stopped on a what was a crowbar she then grabbed hold of the object before freezing, she felt the presence of someone else in the room. She spun around only to receive a blow to the head which caused her to fall to the ground, she looked up at the attacking common who squealed at her like a banshee, she then held the crowbar up as the attacker charged at her and she impaled the creature which continued to attack until a bullet pierced its skull. Sam pushed the carcass off and looked up as Rick held one of his pistols now smoking, he then held his hand out and she grabbed it and he pulled her up, "you ok?" he asked, "yeah, thanks" she said he simply nodded before walking back outside. Sam walked back outside as well, "everyone ok?" Whitaker asked, "yes" said Sam and Rick, Sam then gave the Crowbar to Jake who strapped it to his back "ok lets keep moving that station is right ahead of us" he said, they then turned right down another hallway which lead to an open lobby area. There was a large set of double doors that led out into the street further down past the swarm of commons, they opened the door and there to the right was the entrance to the subway station, "there it is, now lets just take it nice and slow" said Whitaker, they began to walk towards the station checking the roof tops and the windows of building around them.

They stopped as they realized there was a car near the entrance to the station that was alarmed, "watch where you shoot" said Jake walking past the car followed by Whitaker and then Sam, Rick continued walking forward until the hunter leapt on top of him bringing him to the floor he raised his arms in defense as the creature raised its claws ready to strike. Sam then rammed into the creature knocking it off, she then fired twice and soon regretted it, the first bullet hit the creature in the shoulder causing it to shriek in pain and jump away, but time slowed as they all watched the second bullet hit the car and the alarm began to blare out, it was now a beacon attracting the infected to their location. They all looked up at the hunter who now stood slouched against a nearby van as the wail of an approaching horde rose up to meet the car alarm, "you son of a bitch" said Rick firing twice at the hunter which simply jumped backwards and walked away as the horde from round the corner began to charge at them. "Run!" Whitaker shouted, they began to run into the station Sam casting one last glance back at the Hunter which simply looked at her, before she then took of running, they jumped over the ticket barrier before choosing a path and running down it, Whitaker then noticed a white painted house symbol on the wall, "there's a safe place up ahead" he said and they kept running as the commons entered the station chasing them. They then noticed a red steel door ahead which lead into a room, "there it is" said Jake and they all entered the safe room, Jake turning back around and shooting twice before Whitaker slammed the door shut, placing the bar over the door they then all collapsed to the floor breathing heavily as the horde began to bang on the door.

End Chapter

Author's Notes: Well that certainly took longer than expected to publish and i apologize completely for that but life lately hasn't been very good and im trying to get through but hopefully this will be the start of more chapters being uploaded. Reviews appreciated if they help my writing, thanks and see you guys in the next one.


	10. Chapter 10 The Safe House

Authors notes: The survivors encounter their first safe room and discuss what to do about the pesky hunter stalking them, should probably have mentioned this stuff in earlier chapters but i don't own left 4 dead or anything created by valve i just came up with the OC characters.

Chapter 10 The safe house

For the next few minutes the survivors all sat slumped on the floor catching their breath not a word spoken between them, the banging on the door continued for a few more minutes before it seemed the commons had given up their assault on the bulky door and stumbled away from the scene, finally Whitaker cleared his throat standing up. "well that was a close one, but you all did good out there people" he said as the others stood up as well, "so what exactly is this room?" Sam asked looking around, "they are called safe room's CEDA and the military set them up when the green flu broke out" said Rick as Sam took note of all the messages left on the wall. "So does that mean that zombies cant break down that door?" said Jake, "well there hadn't been any reports of zombies breaking into safe houses last time i checked" said Rick, "cant we just live in this room then?" Jake then asked, "unless your gonna stop eating then no" said Whitaker. Sam then noticed a table at the far end of the room with many supplies on it, "over here" she called and the 3 men came to investigate, on the table was several tins of food and packs of biscuits and crackers, there was several backpacks to hold supplies in and several other useful items that had notes scribbled next to them. They then all took note of the large message scribbled on the wall above the table **'only take what you need', **"that seems fair enough to me" said Rick, now Jake and Sam were both wearing much larger backpacks then the ones Whitaker had given them and Jake transferred all the stuff from his first backpack into his new one, Jake transferring the items from his other bag to the new one and then they began to rummage through the supplies taking only what they needed so other survivors had stuff too.

Each of them took a can of tinned food and Whitaker and Jake took a pack of crackers each and Sam and Rick took a pack of cookies, they each had some of the crackers and cookies before sitting down and resting, "maybe the apocalypse ain't all that bad" said Jake the others looking at him like he had lost his mind, "well the one good thing that has come out of it has bought whatever's left of humanity together" he said and the others thought about it before nodding. "So what are we gonna do about this hunter?" Rick asked, there was no words spoken before Whitaker cleared his throat, "son i have no idea what i am supposed to do to stop a heavily mutated human being that was once like me" he said. "well we need to do something soon cus that bastard got us in the shit twice now" said Jake, "the kid's right, that thing may not engage us itself but if it keeps sending waves after us we are gonna run out of ammo and then we are screwed" said Rick. "what can we do, for a zombie this thing is either intelligent or just lucky" said Sam, "the only thing we can do is pray that we kill this thing before it kills us" said Whitaker. "So what's the plan now?" Jake asked and the all looked at Whitaker for the answer, the older man cleared his throat before speaking, "now we get to this hospital and get a chopper out of this city" said Whitaker, "but for now we rest here and head out again soon" he finished.

While the 3 men conversed Sam took to looking at all the messages written on the walls of the small room that they now resigned in, there were hastily scribbled messages with people telling each other to meet at different places in the city and also messages of telling people that they love each other and she expected no less, there was a rather sad one scribbled in blue text that read,**'my dog got killed attacking one to defend my daughter R.I.P boy ill miss you' **Sam read all the rest in peaces scribbled around the first message and she sighed, not even pets were safe from the virus. Sam could just imagine a dog jumping to defend its owners life only to be mercilessly slaughtered by a mindless killing machine, she clenched her fist in anger, it wasn't fair why did this happen and when and what was the government going to do about it. She then looked up when Jake called her name and now they all stood around a small radio with a message above it reading **'don't change the station, its set to the right one', **Whitaker turned on the radio and they all listened. "Now the infection has spread all along the north of America and now we are receiving reports from the south saying that first contact has been made with the infected, the military and CEDA are now setting up evacuation zones across the north in order to get people ton the safe zone in Atlanta" they listened as various gunshots rang out in the background with other various people screaming. Whitaker grunted before turning the radio off again, they had heard enough, "so now the infection spreading to the south as well huh?" said Rick, "how long before the whole of America is overrun?" Sam asked, "who knows lets just get to this hospital and get to that safe zone" said Whitaker.

For the next 5 minutes the 3 men conversed as Sam continued to look at the messages on the walls finally she came across a promising message, '**Fairfield Central hospital is doing helicopter runs to Atlanta and New Orleans get there as soon as you can' **Sam looked at the promising message with a small but sad smile, "at least its something. After 5 minutes they gathered any supplies they needed including spare ammo for shotguns and rifles before Whitaker peered through the viewing rectangle on the safe house door, there was commons scattered around the sub way station groaning as they stumbled around, Whitaker grimaced as one unfortunate one threw up before collapsing to the floor falling asleep. "Ok people there's a welcoming committee out there, loch n load" he said raising his M4A1 the others checking their weapons over, between them they had an assault rifle in the M4A1, a hunting rifle and a sheathed Katana, a pump shotgun to deal with close range encounters and an Uzi and 2 pistols for backup purposes. As he quickly turned back to face the others he didn't notice the hooded shadow streak across the area outside further into the subway station and back into the darkness, he then turned back to look outside before looking at the others expectedly. "Ready?" he said the other 3 nodded, he then lifted the bar off the door and slowly opened it before taking a few steps outside, a few of commons raised their heads at the presence of non infected before screeching like banshees sending the small group into a frenzy as they charged at their intended targets. 1 Burst of gunfire from 1 M4A1 and the small group fell, one common still alive looked up at the tall man above him before he was shot dead, "I'm sorry" Whitaker said bowing his head, with that being said the older man lead the way down to the platforms, Sam checked a sign for the station they needed, "we need to take the northbound about 5 stops" said Rick. Jake scowled, "5 stops that's gonna take us ages" he said, "well lets get started then" said Whitaker they then all descended down onto the platform. They all froze in fear as a loud feminine high pitched scream echoed off the walls.

End Chapter

Authors notes: That's number 10 done, not much action here but that's about to change, what was that scream you ask, you shall find out next time, feel free to comment on how the story is going so far and what you think I can improve on in future chapters, also if you have any OC ideas or requests let me know and maybe I may add some to the story. Thanks and enjoy.


	11. Chapter 11 Crying?

Author's notes: So chapter 11 here, just a quick heads up i did change the name of my account from hunter master to colonel liam but apart from that nothing else has changed, once again i don't own left 4 dead or anything to do with the game made by valve i just own the OC's in this story.

Chapter 11 Crying?

For the next few minutes none of them dared to speak, the tension was mounding, the scream had literally drained the last sense of hope from all of them and it stung hard, however Whitaker didn't take long to regain his composure and cleared his throat before speaking. "Come on now people we have to keep moving" he said, his companions eyes never moved but Sam breathed heavily before speaking, "what was that?" she simply asked, I don't know but chances are its probably something we are gonna have to kill" said Rick. "That was not a good sound" said Jake the grip on his shotgun tightening to the point his knuckles turned white, while the other 3 quietly conversed Whitaker scanned around the station platform, for one a train now layed turned over and de railed in between both platforms going diagonally. Many pieces of the walls and celling now layed out across the dark floor, suddenly Whitakers gaze shot up as a flash of movement streaked across the darkness and down the tunnel ahead of where the survivors were. "Well at least we know our stalker is still up and running" he said turning around, he now cast a good glance at the people now with him and finally realised how hard the shock of the situation was currently hitting them.

He first looked at Jake, he could tell from the look of this boy he was not very old but that he had obviously committed crime evident by the orange prison suit, he could tell this was not the sort of man who would speak about how is was feeling and maybe even had an attitude. But right now Whitaker could see one thing in the younger mans eyes, fear, the fear of the zombies and the fear of dying painfully and miserably like so many others already had was hitting him like a brick wall and his wide panicked eyes were more than enough to state how the criminal was currently feeling.

He then turned to Rick, this was a bit more difficult to decide on as the CIA agent certainly wasn't showing the same signs of fear as his younger companion, the mans dark blue eyes were full of mystery, it was obvious this was a man who was experienced at his job and even if he was scared his line of work meant that he wasnt going to show he was scared very easily. This was a man who had seen plenty of violence in his life but it was also obvious that he was not used to seeing this level of violence and it shocked him to no end, his eyes remained dark and unwelcoming and no amount of fear was going to change that.

Finally he looked over at Sam and was saddened, it was obvious that the young girl had been most affected by all of this and to be honest he was not surprised, while he had lived on this planet for 54 years, she looked like she couldn't have been no older than 20, she hadn't lived her life and chances are she may never get to live it properly ever again. It was now he could see that the young girl was shaking her hands struggling to keep a hold of the hunting rifle she now used as self defence, and then he saw it, the single tear that trailed down her check and then fell to the dark, dead ground beneath her.

Whitaker simply sighed in sadness, he knew that this was going to be difficult, even with 3 grown hardened men it was obvious the effects of this destroyed decaying world were talking their toll on them, but it was the simple tear that fell down the young girls face that summed up how they were all feeling, they were all feeling lost and defeated, everything that they had once held dear was now most likely gone. "ok lets keep moving" he said Jake began to walk forward, Rick close behind him but they both stopped when they realised Whitaker and Sam weren't following, instead Whitaker stood next to the young girl his arm on her shoulder as she stared coldly at the ground below. "Listen i know how your feeling like now, we may not show it but all 4 of us feel the same way, i know it feels like there is no hope left, like everything gone, but if you just give up and quit without knowing for sure, then your throwing your life away" he said. She then looked up at him before turning to the others, Jake looked at her bitterly and sadly and Rick, Rick looked cold and distant but she could still see the sadness in his dark eyes. She finally sighed and raised her lowered weapon to waste height and looked forward in the direction they were going, "lets just get going" she said as Jake led the way again, they had to jump down onto the tracks and continue along for at lest 300 yards before they came to another set of platforms. Jake then stopped dead, the action so sharp that Sam gasped when she almost walked into him before looking up the other 2 men looking forward at the younger man.

"What is it boy?" Whitaker asked before finally the rest of them heard the noise as well, they could hear the faint sounds of sobbing, pitiful, gut wrenching, tortured sobbing that made them all panic, Jake turned around to look back at Whitaker, "what the hell is that?" he asked looking at the older man as if he would know. "I don't know but it almost sounds like a girl crying" he said, Sam shuddered in fright as she heard the sobbing again, "a girl, a young girl crying, do you know how many young girls I've seen crying?" Said Rick and then went wide eyed when he realised what he had said. "Sorry, the crying is just bringing back bad memories" he said and Jake and Sam looked at each other while Whitaker sighed and shook his head, "i don't know what the hell that crying is but we need to be damn careful" said Whitaker as he climbed back up onto the new platform the other 3 soon following. They slowly crept forward scanning every inch of the station around them as the crying slowly grew louder and louder, now they were standing in the middle of the platform, a derailed train in between both platforms on its side and a large fire breaking out on the opposite platform. Sam then froze and gasped when she looked over to the left and soon the 3 men followed her gaze and also stopped, they then looked underneath them and made a terrifying discovery.

They were standing over a large pool of fresh blood and they followed a small smudged trail that lead up against the wall, finally the saw the form that was slumped against the wall and Sam almost chocked as she looked at the body before quickly looking away her head quickly slumping on Rick's shoulder, the man putting a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. The body was wearing what once looked like jeans and a long sleeved button up shirt, now the man was laying in a pool of his own blood, however that wasn't what disturbed them. What disturbed them was the insanely large and deep claw marks that littered the mans body, his head lifeless and facing the ground the body now layed upon, then it happened, with a sudden gasp and a coffing fit, the bodies head rose up, grey dying eyes stared at the four survivors. "Holy shit your alive" said Jake in alarm as the 3 men walked closer to the dying man, "y-yes I am but not...for much longer" he choked out, "what the hell happened to you?" Rick said becoming sickened by how bad the claw marks littered on the poor mans form, "s-she...happened" he chocked and now Sam came other drawn in by his latest words. "She, who's she?" Sam asked, "well she is...was my fiancé" he managed and they were all shocked, "but now she's...she's the devils minion, a horrid creature" he chocked. They were becoming more terrified by the second, "he then pointed further down the dark tunnel in the direction they intended to go, struggling to hold his arm up, "that crying you hear...its my fiancé" he said now coughing up blood. "But why she's crying...i have no idea, but i do no one thing...she isn't like us anymore" he managed as the sobbing now echoed off the walls louder than ever, "listen to me whatever your thinking now doesn't matter...stay away from her...she ain't like...us anymore, i tried to help her...and this is what i got" he finished and Sam was now struggling to hold back tears.

The 4 survivors couldn't believe everything they had just discovered, a man once a normal healthy human being like them, was now little more than a tatted mess lying on the ground slowly falling into deaths cold grip and all of this caused by his own fiancé. None of them wanted to admit it but right now they felt the worst they had felt in all their lives, the virus had gone far enough that married and engaged couples were now turning on each other and slaughtering each other like wild animals. "If your heading to Fairfield Central you wanna follow the right hand tunnel for about 3 more stations...then follow the streets if you can before finally you should arrive at the hospital...t-there doing helicopter rescues from there" he choked out blood now flowing freely from his mouth. "Thank you" Sam sobbed giving the man a light hug before moving back, "good luck...your gonna need it" he finally said before he finally fell into deaths heartless embrace and closed his eyes for the last time his head slumping forward. They all took a moment to remember the man who just died in front of them before Whitaker noticed a blanket lying next to the man hanging out of a bag, he then did what he thought was right and covered the dead mans body before standing. It was then that the sobbing returned to their ears and they remembered what the man had told them, that crying was not from a friendly source, "come on we have to keep moving" said Whitaker as he began to walk in the direction of the tunnel ahead. Unknown to the survivors a curtain hooded creature had been watching them the whole time, staring at them from the corner as they began to enter the darkness that layed behind them at the station as the dark blanket of darkness from the train tunnel consumed them.

Their flashlights now on the survivors continued to trek on, slowly creeping further and further into the dark tunnel now sticking to the right side as the set of tracks ahead seemed to split, the set on the left going further left, the ones on the right going further right. The sobbing was now ear piercing and now as the tracks began to bend away from each other they scanned all corners of the tunnel, finally the sobbing was as loud as it could be and they all stopped as they realised exactly where in the tunnel the source of the sobbing was. Their eyes now slightly adjusting to the darkness and they could make out a figure sitting on the floor, its head buried in its hands and slowly and carefully Jake raised his flashlight and finally the source of the crying was revealed. The source was nothing more than a rather small and thin woman, from their angle they could see the woman was laying on the ground in a fetal position, she had long grey hair which was now laying over her face as it was hunched forward in her hands, she had pale greyish skin and they could now clearly see that her fingers had been shaped into long deadly claws by the infection. They also realised that she was wearing very little clothing, she had what looked like the tattered remains of a shirt covering her chest and a skirt covering her waist and private areas, the woman also had no shoes on. Whitaker then pushed Jake's flashlight to the ground, "come on lets just ignore her" he Whispered as they slowly crept passed the deathly infected woman and crept further down the northbound tunnel. They continued on for a little bit before they realised that the tunnel ahead was blocked, "shit!" Jake hissed, they weren't even more than 700 yards from the crying infected and a derailed train was now blocking the tunnel ahead, "hey over here" Sam quietly said as they now stood by a door built into a wall, "its a service tunnel that runs along side this tunnel" Whitaker whispered slowly opening the door as they crept inside.

They continued to walk down the new maintenance tunnel, however they soon stopped when they realised something, "g-guys that girl ain't crying anymore" said Sam and they all suddenly froze, while they had put a little distance between them and the female infected they should still of been able to hear her. Suddenly an ear splitting scream broke out before suddenly the door behind them began to buckle as heavy banging began on the other side, the creature attacking it screaming in rage. "oh shit!" Rick shouted, "RUN!" screamed Whitaker as they took off running, they reached the next door and then sharply turned around as the first door was thrown into the wall the female infected and their hunter stalker both walked into the entrance of the tunnel. They looked in horror at the thin gangly woman, she had deep crimson omens for eyes, the hunter standing behind her almost smirking, "that hooded bastard" Rick seethed, they then all fired their weapons causing the hunter to jump away but their fire wasn't directed at him but instead the infected woman. She wailed as most of the shots hit her a few hitting her in the head causing her to jerk back in pain, however she quickly recovered and then screamed as she began to run at the survivors her arms outstretched showing her deadly claws.

The Hunter watched her charge towards the non infected and then began to follow, Sam starred frozen in horror as the once normal woman charged at them, however she was drawn back to reality as Whitaker slammed the nearest door shut, "move your asses people!" he shouted provoking the others to run. The infected woman soon broke through the second door the survivors then reaching and shutting the next one and this process continued until they reached the end room and Whitaker quickly opened the door to the right and thankfully they were now far enough down the tunnel that they had bypasses the train crash. They continued to run until they reached a station and soon realised that the tunnel ahead was blocked, Whitaker then saw a door to the right and opened it, to his surprise it was another service tunnel which allowed them to bypass the collapsed celling blocking the main tunnel. "Quickly through here!" he shouted as they all walked through, "keep running" he said as he slammed the door shut and then took off running down the tunnel, the female infected and the hunter both streaming out into the station. The female infected looked around before she began to cry again, putting her hands over her head as she took off running back the way they had come, the Hunter snarled in defeat and then noticed the door on the right, her then growled as he began to pound on the door, the woman's screaming screaming echoing off the walls as she ran from the scene screaming in frustration and fear.

End Chapter

Well that was quite a run in wasn't it, i know that may not have been the best way to introduce the witch but remember im a noobie writer ill only get better with practice right? In anyway once again feedback will be greatly appreciated, please tell me how you think this stories is going and if you have any ideas for future chapters tell me and maybe i might use your ideas. Thanks for readings and ill see you guys and gals in the next one.


	12. Chapter 12 The subway and quiet convo's

Authors notes: so after that fast paced action from the last chapter things calm down a bit but i can assure you it wont stay that way for very long, now the survivors continue their journey through the subway in hopes that they will get to the hospital, with the hunter still following them.

Chapter 12 The subway and quiet convo's

Finally satisfied that the deathly woman was not following them, the survivors stopped running and all leaned against the wall catching their breath, "damn man that was way too damn close for my liking" said Jake finally standing from his hunched over position against the wall. "This is messed up, first things that leap from large distances and have sharp claws, then large fat things that vomit on you and attract the horde, and now girls that cry and have razor sharp claws and rip you to shreds, just what sort of mutations are going on in this infection?" said Whitaker. Sam and Jake remained silent as Whitaker finally sighed, "sir i have no idea what to say and that's a first for me" Rick finally said and for a minute their was silence as no one dared to speak or move. Finally Sam was the one who broke the silence which surprised the 3 men, "ok so now we have established that we cant trust anything that cries can we get a move on please?" she asked her tone loud but sad all the same, Whitaker nodded as they all stood and slowly began to walk down the tunnel again.

Jake was now on point and he swept his shotgun both directions as he continually checked the dark corners making sure nothing was going to jump out at them, they had been walking for another 3 minutes before a door on the left sighed appeared, "this must lead back out into the main subway tunnel" he said to the others. "Lets get back out there" said Whitaker and Jake slowly turned the handle and pulled the door open, sweeping his flashlight both ways, even with the flashlight he could only see about 3 feet in front of him as the tunnel now was pitch black. "Come on this way" he whispered as Sam shut the door one they were all out in the tunnel, they then began walking, Jake up front with his close range shotgun and Sam at the back with her very long range hunting rifle. They were looking all around them making sure nothing snuck up behind them and that nothing came charging at them from the front, they were surprised to find it appeared that there was nothing in this tunnel with them except the darkness.

"Now that we have a chance maybe we should talk about our not so friendly friend that's following us" said Rick and they all sighed being bored of the creature following them "how do you its still following us" said Sam, "I don't but up until back at the subway that thing had been following us since we met it, the point being that this 'hunter' is very persistent and that makes it dangerous" he finished and they all knew he was right. "What are we supposed to do, every time we try and kill the fucker he either jumps away or he gets other infected to take the bullets for him" said Jake, "maybe the best way to kill this thing is to catch it off guard" said Sam and that perked up all of their interests. "Ok so what are the chances that this thing is still following us..." Rick barely finished when a screech broke out and they shot their eyes forward as several common infected came charging out of the darkness at them.

Jake raised his shotgun and blasted a woman who lunged at him, her head exploded in a foul explosion of blood mist and brain matter her body slumping to the floor never to move again, he then shot several more before is comrades began to fire as well. Sam aimed through her scope and drew a sharp breath as she pulled the trigger the bullet piercing the infected's skull but not making as much mess as the shotgun, soon enough the standoff was resolved and the survivors quietly reloaded their weapons as they now stood over a pile of corpses puddles of blood forming underneath them. They all took a moment to look around and wait to see if anymore infected were alerted by the noise of the shoot out, after a minute or 2 they heard no more noise and decided that it was best for them to move on.

"Ok so this hunter, has anyone noticed anything interesting about it?" Rick asked and the others looked at him confused, "has anyone been close enough to it to notice anything about it, you know potential weaknesses?" he said and they all understood now. It was then that Sam was taken back to her first encounter with the hooded monster, "well when i first encountered it, it ended up less than a few yards away from me" she started, "go on" Whitaker said as they waited patently as they continued down the tunnel, "but i don't think i noticed anything that looked like it could've been a weakness" she finished and the 3 men scowled. For once they just wished that something would be easy for them, instead they were stuck discovering more mutations in the infected and stuck with a mutant monster harassing them getting them into all sorts of trouble.

They then froze when they heard an ominous, quiet but very familiar growl behind them, they didn't even need to turn around to realise who made the noise, non the less Sam turned around and shone her flashlight back down the tunnel but the rather short range cone of light revealed nothing. "Well looks like its found us again" Rick whispered, "lets keep moving i want to get the hell out of this tunnel now" said Whitaker as they began walking again, Whitaker was now at the back and Sam in front of him, he decided it was best the young girl was kept away from the danger. They continued walking for 5 more minutes before up ahead further down the tunnel, there was light, it wasn't the brightest light but it couldn't only mean one thing, "looks like we've reached the next station" said Jake.

After two more minutes they were at the mouth of the tunnel they were now in and Jake peaked round the corner to look at the station they had now reached, he then frowned when he spotted quite a large group on infected along the platform, "looks like we are gonna have to do a bit more shooting" he said to the others as they now quietly and carefully made their way into the station climbing up onto the platform. The closest infected then noticed the presence of others and then looked up, its undead red eyes staring down the survivors before suddenly the infected man screamed and ran forward only to be bought down by shotgun pellets piercing its cold undead skin spraying its blood across the floor. Then a chorus of screeches ran out as the rest of the common infected were disturbed by the death of the fellow infected, Sam began to fire her hunting rifle piercing the brains of several attackers however she gasped as an attacker slammed into her side knocking the rifle from her grasp. She did the only thing she could and quickly pulled the katana out of the sheath on her back before jumping up and swinging the sword, there was a sickening slicing sound as the attackers head fell to the floor, his body flopped down as blood began to erupt from the open wound where its head once rested on its shoulders. She turned around and watched as her colleagues dispatched the remaining infected, their bodies fell to the floor as sickening wet sounds occurred to the bullets entering their bodies.

Finally the station was clear of any living infected and the survivors simply grimaced at the blood bath around them, large pools of red blood now appearing under the now dead infected, "can we get going" said Sam and they began to walk down the platform before stopping. The tunnel ahead was now blocked by a train and unlike the previous station it didn't look as though this one had a service tunnel, "looks like we have got to find another way to the hospital" said Whitaker as Jake led the way out of the platform. They ascended the stairs now in the main lobby of the station and dispatched any common infected that stood before them, they now slowly crept to the entrance of the station and Whitaker peered outside. The street before them was riddled with crashed and burning cars and corpses with their blood spilled out across the floor around their decaying bodies, Sam couldn't help but gag at the sight, it was going to be a while before she got to a point where she was ok with all this death and destruction, and that wasn't necessarily a good thing.

They then noticed a sign across the road and saw the familiar word hospital, "well at least we know we are still going in the right direction" said Jake, they took a moment to look all around them before their eyes fell over a small building located directly next to the subway station. They noticed the small building had barred windows and all but one door boarded up, they then noticed the white painted house symbol on the wall next to the door, "think we should check in their for supplies?" said Rick and Whitaker nodded. They quietly made their way over to the small building and closed the door once they were inside, they then looked around at the building they now resigned in, it looked like some kind of storage place with shelf's staked with old tools except now the sour, rank odor of death lingered in the air. They then noticed a large table down the far end of the room that had various, useful looking objects on it, they looked on the table on it was a large pile of ammo and a box full of lighters. "Well this stuff should be useful" said Sam smiling as they began to scavenge ammo for their various weapons, placing their findings in their bags, "what about lighters shouldn't we take some?" said Jake "we should take one each, never know if we might need them. They then each took a lighter before they all sat down on the various chairs scattered around, "we rest here for a minute, then we get back out there and continue on our way" said Whitaker...

The subway was now devoid on all non infected life, the witch had now returned to the spot where her fiance died and was now sobbing merely meters away from her dead partners corpse, she then heard a scuffle and she gasped as her head shot up, she looked all around but couldn't find anything. She then looked in her fiance's direction before snarling and returning to sobbing, then she heard several scuffs before her head finally rose, she looked around again and then back in her partners direction. She was almost surprised to find the sheet lying on the floor the figure underneath it gone, she was confused 'was there someone there, or had she just imagined seeing something'? she finally lowered her again and resumed her blissful, tortured crying. A shadow lit up by the flames burning furiously walked around the heaving woman and took off into the darkness in the direction of the survivors, the subway was now a dead zone the only sound audible being the woman's sobbing echoing off the walls.

End Chapter

Author's note: well that's another one done, next one should be coming out soon although i cant give you an exact time, if anyone has any suggestions on what i could do better or any suggestions for future chapters let me know, that's it for now and ill see you all in the next one.


	13. Chapter 13 The Warehouse

Author's notes: well he we go again, chapter number 13 now, hopefully now the story will start to pick up in pace, but only time will tell, once again i don't own left 4 dead or anything made for the game by valve, i just own the OC's in this story.

Chapter 13 The Warehouse

The survivors had now quietly exited the small building where they had stocked up on ammo and acquired 4 lighters, they now began to follow the sign that pointed in the direction of the hospital which saw them going down the road and away from the subway station. "keep quiet and only shoot if you really have to" said Whitaker quietly as Jake lead the way all of them checking all directions around them as the warm afternoon sun bathed down on them. Rick glanced down at his watch it was now 3:04pm they still had at least 4 hours of guaranteed sunlight, they now crouched down behind a car as Whitaker surveyed the road ahead, the road went down for some distance perhaps a quarter of a mile before it looked as though it was being blocked off by some unidentified object, there was also several commons scattered around up ahead.

"Lets try and avoid fighting them if we can" Whitaker whispered, he then slowly led his rag tag team forward as they used the scattered cars for cover, then they came to the place most heavily populated, in the idle of the street a large group of commons stalked about mindlessly waling forward in their endless quest for uninfected people. "Now we take this one at a time, no one goes until the person ahead is safely away, understood?" the oldest member of their team quietly asked and he received 3 nods. Jake went across first, quickly running behind the cars to avoid detection and while a few commons turned in his direction, they didn't waste time investigating, next went Rick who had to pause once when a common wondered over to a car he was right behind, but after 10 more seconds, he was safely on the other side of the large group of infected. Sam went next and she got half way before Jake and Rick waved for her to get down, she ducked down and froze, she heard rugged heavy breathing as a common was on the other side of the car. She felt herself gag as the infected then bent over and vomited all over the street, the fowl stench of the vomit reaching her nose, before then moving way from the vehicle again, she then continued past without incident. Whitaker then quickly scurried across as the survivors now quickly hurried away from the large mass of commons, "that was too damn close" he said.

They continued on down the road before Whitaker motioned for them to stop, the obstruction he could see further down the road was now very much visible, and it soon became clear that they were not going to be continuing their journey down this road. Before them a huge lorry with a massive cargo toll had capsized and with various other cars pilled around and on the giant vehicle blocked the entire length of the road forward, even worse than that a nearby sign informed that the hospital was in the blocked direction. "Oh that's just great" said Rick throwing his arms up in frustration, "its just our luck that every route to this damn hospital is blocked?" Jake asked, Sam then looked to a small road to their left and at the end of the road she could see a very large building. "Perhaps we should try that warehouse?" she said alerting her colleagues to the large buildings presence, "we better get over their quick, our chatter's attracting unwanted attention" Whitaker said pointing back down the road as several commons had broken off from the main group and were coming their way.

They quickly scurried over to the warehouse, the large building had several closed steel grating doors, but luckily the main door at the edge of the building was still open slightly, they quickly entered before Jake turned around, "should we shut this doors?" he said. "No it will make too much noise, just leave it" said their apparent leader and Jake shrugged his shoulders and stood away from the door, they now looked around at the giant building that they now sat entire length of the building was that of a football pitch, to get through the building they had several paths they could go down because the building had been split into different aisles by all the boxes in between. There was 4 aisles altogether and they seemed to cover the entire length of the giant warehouse, "split up check down every aisle for anything that could be useful, but be damn careful" said Whitaker. They all then went down a different aisle and began exploring the various shelf's for anything that could be remotely useful, as they slowly made their way down the warehouse they made sure to constantly check behind them in case anything snuck up on them.

Jake emerged from his aisle first and almost shot in panic as Rick came up behind him, "hey relax kid its me" he said putting his hands up, Jake quietly apologized, embarrassed at how much he over reacted before Whitaker emerged from his aisle, "anyone find anything?" he asked and they both shook their head, they began to converse again as Sam was still checking through her aisle. She then saw something shine as her flashlight went over it and she walked forward and picked the object up, she now held a M9 Bayonet Knife, it gleamed in the dim light entering the dull warehouse, she smiled before taking the knife and walking out towards the others who turned to face her in her presence, "check this baby out" she said. She held out the knife and they were surprised, "well it ain't gonna do as much damage as a Katana or a Crowbar but it will do for when we have to choose stealth over guns blazing" said Whitaker, the young life guard then gave the knife to the much older gun shop owner which he then placed in his pocket, hoping the knife wouldn't accidentally cut himself.

Now that everything was in order they decided it was best to keep moving, while they only managed to find a knife, it was better than finding nothing, and a knife was a weapon that didn't need reloading or firing or made much noise, meaning it was perfect for taking out lone common without shooting. They walked over to a door at the end of the warehouse before gathering round, "careful now" Sam said as Jake slid the door open carefully, when there was no ugly monsters waiting to eat them they all walked outside closing the door behind them. They were now standing in what looked to be a huge industrial estate, there was shacks and building all around them and it didn't seem there was anywhere to go, then Whitaker noticed what looked to be a generator room other in the corner to their right. "Lets head over there" he said as they slowly and carefully made their way over to a medium sized building of which housed the many generators, they were unaware of the figure that was watching them from the roof of Warehouse, it snarled at them as it watched them enter the generator room.

The small team now stood in the middle of the generator building, "this must have been where the industrial estate got its power" said Jake, they looked around, there was 6 large green generators going from the left, middle and the right of the large room they now stood in, none of them on or working. Whitaker then noticed a side room to the right and hushed everyone forward, after scouting around the room and finding nothing of value, they were now gathered around a manhole cover. "Well looks like we just found a free way to get to the hospital" said Whitaker and the others looked at him like he had a screw loose, "the sewers are you kidding?" Rick asked, "what's the matter afraid you'll get your suit dirty?" Jake teased forcing a smile out of everyone but the teased CIA agent. "First of all this suit is worth more than you can probably count and second a virus is wiping out the whole of America and you wanna go in the filthy sewers?" Rick asked, "son we are fast running out of streets to take to get to this hospital, and besides there's gonna be way less zombies down here than there is up here" said Whitaker.

"The subway and the zombies smell bad enough but this?" Sam said holding her nose, "this is not gonna be fun what so ever" said Jake, "look if we hurry up we can get through this fast" said Whitaker pulling the man hole cover away. "I would say ladies first but this isn't an occasion where that is fine" said Jake, "er yeah i think you can go first this time" said Sam smiling innocently while Jake groaned as he began to climb down the ladder into the horrid sewers, Sam soon followed Whitaker went to climb down but soon turned back to Rick. "Rick get your ass down this ladder now" he said, "no" he merely replied and Whitaker scowled, "well then enjoy your life in this room" he said before Rick went wide eyed, "ah god damn it lets just get this over with" he said climbing down. Whitaker took one last look around before putting the man hole cover back in its place and descending the ladder, he had failed to notice the figure standing at the entrance of the room above who watched him enter the sewers.

End Chapter

Author's notes: Well another one done for you guys, i honestly don't know where to go next as i haven't gotten much feedback, so please do take a moment to tell me how you feel this story is doing it would mean a lot to me and could even help my writing get better. Until then ill see you all in the next one.


	14. Chapter 14 The Sewer and mutations

Author's notes: Well to be honest I haven't really had any feedback for a while, I'm not saying it is necessary thing for me but if I'm writing this story in a way that doesn't appeal to you to be exact then I would appreciate it if I know so that I can go back and make some changes, once again I don't own left 4 dead or anything made for the game by valve but I do own the OC's in this story.

Chapter 14 The Sewer and mutations

Whitaker descended the ladder and now they looked around at the dark, horrible sewer system that they now resigned in, "watch your step now" said Jake smiling at Rick, the older man merely frowned at the younger persons comment, the sewage system was made of large tunnels and had smaller vent tunnels littered through out, along the long tunnels ran the trail of horrid sewage which while it was now mostly dried up, was not something the survivors wish to step in. Thankfully small walkways ran on either side of the sewage meaning they could walk around in the sewer without having to walk through the sewage itself, "damn what is that smell?" said Rick, Whitaker looked at him like he was thick, "we are in a sewer and you are asking what the smell is?" he said, "yeah alright i get it, its shit" Rick finally said. They then began to walk in a direction hoping to god that it was the right way to the hospital, soon they came to an intersection and released they had to chose a path, "they looked around before seeing red text on the wall, **'access to Fairfield central outlet' **it read. They looked down, in order to access the walkway on the other side they had to diagonally cross the intersection and go through the sewage, "quick as you can now" said Whitaker as they began to carefully cross the intersection, Sam looked all around her and tried her utmost to keep her shoes out of the sewage, after 15 seconds they were all across and back on the opposite walkway.

"Lets keep moving" said Whitaker as Jake lead the way through the putrid sewers, despite how empty the sewer felt this didn't make them feel safer it put them on edge even more than they already were, "its quiet, too damn quiet" said Rick, Sam tried her hardest to listen for any sounds but the only sounds audible were their walking and the occasional dripping of water. They continued to walk right up until Sam held her hand out and they stopped, "what is it" Whitaker asked her, she remained silent, she had heard a noise, it almost sounded like scurrying, she turned around and looked back down the tunnel to where they had come from, nothing...there was nothing there except all the grime and dirt in the sewer and the darkness...the never ending darkness that obscured their vision. She then sighed and motioned for the others to simply start walking forward again,there were all on edge now, something or someone was down here with them, whether it was their hunter stalker or not was unknown at that point. The tunnel now turned left and once again they were met with another long tunnel which made them all frown, "how big is this sewer?" said Jake, "well considering it runs under the whole of Fairfield its pretty damn big" Said Rick as they continued along in the tunnel.

A man sat slumped against the wall somewhere in the sewer, he had followed signs down here saying it led to Fairfield central, he then looked up sadly at the body that laid next to him, his own girlfriend had turned before his eyes the pistol he used to kill her lying next to her grey corpse, he then whimpered as he looked down at the bleeding bite wound on his left forearm, he then double over in pain and clutched his stomach. He then flung himself against the wall and began shaking violently and coughing and gagging, he then looked down at his left arm in horror as many black boils began to form across his arm, he then shouted in pain as boils began to spread across the right side of his face, his whole right eye was now being covered by the boils and he now tried to stand as he began a coughing fit. But they went just normal coughs they were wet, sickly coughs, the kind that someone made when they were very sick, the man then toppled over and then his shadow shot upright and nasty gagging sounds were heard as his shadow revealed something long ripping out of his mouth. There was suddenly a horrifying, inhuman scream that echoed of the walls of the sewer, for a while afterwards there was silence, before a series of coughs began and a rather tall shadowy figure quickly ran into one of the vents coughing the entire time and then the unnerving silence was again returned to the dreary sewers of Fairfield...

The rag tag group froze where they stand, they had heard that scream, it wasn't as loud as the scream of the woman in the subway but it still chilled them to the bone, "what in god's name was that?" Rick asked, "i don't know but something tells me that we are gonna have to be more careful" Whitaker quietly said, "as long as whatever that was isn't a crying girl with 12 inch claws i don't care" said Jake, Sam shivered she didn't like whatever that was and she had a feeling they were gonna meet it soon enough. After their unexpected pause Jake began to lead the way once again, they had no idea where they were but the tunnel they were currently in went on for another 5 minutes before it turned either left or right into another tunnel, they looked in both directions, the right tunnel lead to a dead end after about 900 yards and they were unable to see where the left tunnel would end. They decided that is where they would go, then another pause as now Rick thought that he heard a noise, however they were met with the chilling prospect of silence, once again the sound of dripping water being audible all around them, "something is down here with us" said Rick but you didn't have to be a genius to figure that out, they now all wanted to get out of the sewers as soon as possible, that scream had worried them greatly and the prospect of being followed wasn't doing to great for morale.

They continued down the tunnel until finally they could see where the current tunnel was going to end, they then noticed a door built into the wall of the sewer to the right further up ahead, "looks like where we should check out next" said Whitaker as they began crossing over, Sam groaned as her left foot went into a small puddle, non of the men saying anything. She simply shook her shoe in the air before continuing to follow the men, they continued over towards the door before noticing the dead corpse of a woman lying on the floor, a M1911 in her lap, they looked at each other before Jake picked up the pistol and put it in his bag before turning to the others, "hey a weapons a weapon and we need anything we can get right now" he said and Whitaker simply shook his head. They then slowly continued to walk up to the door before stopping, Sam turned around and drew her scoped rifle, she looked through the scope back down the way that they came, nothing, just the blackness of the sewers, Sam was very much afraid now, something was down here with them and she knew it. They continued to walk over to the door and now they all stood around it, then they realised something as Jake began to turn the handle, "wait isn't that moaning i here..." Sam then stopped and looked in horror as an extremely large amount of common infected on the other side, an infected woman looked up at them and they stared back at her in despair, "hi" said Jake, a shriek of anger was her response as she dove forward only to take a shotgun round to the head blowing it up.

The survivors quickly slammed the door shut as the rest of the common infected charged forward, banging on the door began imminently and the survivors backed up as the door began to crack as holes appeared hands flailing around looking for a throat to tear out, the survivors raised their weapons as the door broke down and the infected menace began to pour through however it was imminently met with hot lead, downing several infected immediately. But there was a lot more infected behind that door than anticipated and the survivors were forced to back away slightly and continue firing as the savages charged mindlessly at them attempting to procure their next meal, however gunfire was attempting to ruin their dinner planes swiftly. Then more screams and shouting were heard back down the sewer tunnel where they had come from and while infected continued to charge through the busted down doorway, infected began to come charging down the tunnel from where they had come from causing their gun fire to be re directed and split up. While they were doing a good job holding off the horde, their untimed reloads were allowing the infected to close in, Sam continued to fire at anything unfriendly that moved before noises broke her train of thought, she could her strangled wet, sickly coughs from behind her coming from inside a almost pitch black vent, she then looked into the tunnel and squinted her eyes trying to see further in.

She then gasped as a long, wet and rubbery appendage shot out of the darkness and wrapped itself around her waist, she then cried out as the appendage began to pull her into the darkness, "GUYS HELP!" she screamed but the roaring gunfire meant that her plea's went unnoticed and she cried out as she was pulled into the darkness of the side tunnel, her hunting rifle dropping from her grasp onto the floor. She was slowly pulled further into the tunnel as the appendage now wrapped it self around her arms holding them against her body as she struggled with snake like rope thing, she then managed to twist her left arm out of the appendages grasp and get a hand to her sword which she clumsily pulled out of her sheath, she then jammed the sword straight down and into a piece of the appendage. An inhuman shriek of pain occurred as she swung the sword along, severing the appendage and freeing herself from its horrid grasp, she then ran back down the tunnel however her ear twitched as she heard the appendage shoot out again coming back towards her. She yelped as the rope like thing grabbed hold of her ankle tripping her over just as she reached her beloved rifle, she quickly turned around as the thing began to pull her in again and aimed through the scope, her flashlight illuminating a figure in the end of the vent, she aimed and fired, the bullet pierced the tongue further down and then pierced through the creatures shoulder causing it to cry out.

She didn't see much but for the short amount of time she could see the creature in her flashlights range she made out a tall gangly figure that was slouched over to the right, it had a green smoke cloud hovering above it and also she could that the appendage was clearly coming from the creatures mouth which made her feel somewhat sick, she pulled what remained of the appendage around her off before standing up and returning to the others. They all looked in absolute shock and relief as she emerged from the tunnel with little more than a bit more dirt on her, "sweet Jesus what the hell happened?"Whitaker said putting a hand on her shoulder, "i don't know where to begin but something in this vent tunnel here grabbed me and started pulling me in" she said. "Pulling you in, how?" Jake asked, "well I didn't get to properly see but it was humanoid in shape, probably a new type of infected, luckily i managed to cut what ever it used to grab me before it pulled me all the way to it, i then just grabbed my weapon and got out" she finished and Whitaker put a hand on his chin, 'he did not like this one damn bit'. "But what did it grab you with?" Rick asked, "i don't know, but it looked like it was coming out of its mouth..." she then gagged, "ew that thing wrapped its tongue around me" she recoiled in disgust, "so now we have yet another new type of infected that we have to deal with?" said Rick, "sure looks that way" Jake replied.

...

Several minutes later and they had now passed through that room where the large amount of infected were and were now walking out through another sewage tunnel, they took mental note to remember that the creature that attacked Sam was still alive and probably following them now, however their spirits were greatly lifted when they saw a ladder leading out of the sewers up ahead. As they got closer they noticed red text spray painted onto the wall, **'Fairfield Central hospital outlet', **"looks like the hospitalis right above us" said Whitaker, they now stood at the bottom of the ladder, Jake then began to climb the ladder, he gently pushed the man hole cover off and then looked around, to his surprise the hospital was now right in front of him standing tall above all the other deserted buildings of the city. The sun was now slowly setting in the sky, the darkness slowly beginning to cast its black shadow over the city, "all clear" he called and Sam went up next, quickly followed by Whitaker and then Rick. They placed the man hole cover back in place as they now stood staring at the hospital, "everyone to the emergency room, lets go" said Whitaker as they slowly walked towards the emergency room at the bottom floor of the large building. They were even more relieved when they realised that their was a safe house inside the hospitals emergency room, Whitaker quickly hushed everyone in before turning back around to look back the way that they came, he then closed the door and placed the bar over the door, "well maybe we are gonna get the hell out of here after all" he said smiling at the others.

End Chapter

Author's notes: Well that's number 14 done and dusted hopefully, so tell me how are you finding the story, also if you have any suggestions for character ideas or any plot ideas do tell me, you never know i may even put a good idea in at some point, until then i will see you all in the next one.


	15. Chapter 15 Essential Suppies

Author's notes: just gonna keep the band wagon rolling with this smaller chapter, where the survivors finally acquire some Molotov's and first aid kits, before beginning their journey to the roof of the hospital that they now reside in.

Chapter 15: Essential supplies

For a minute or two all was quiet as the survivors took this time to relax a little, however soon after succumbing to boredom, Sam stood up and began exploring the small room that they now resigned in, she then noticed several things, at the other end of the room was a table that had belts on it and empty bottles. "So we have Holster's and empty bottles, that's a lot of help" said Rick, Sam groaned before pointing at the notes, **'take one holster for each member of your team and use the bottles to make Molotov cocktails'. **"Bet you never thought of that fancy suit" said Jake, Rick simply clicked his tongue in response as Whitaker and Sam each strapped a Holster around their waist, soon Jake and Rick did the same, they then noticed several pieces of rag covered in petrol sitting next to the bottles. While the others began rearranging their weapons and other items in their holster's and bags, Whitaker took to tearing several pieces of the rag off and stuffing them inside the bottles, "at least now we have a use for the lighters" he said.

For a while after that the survivors simply sat around the small room they new resigned in, Sam was again checking the walls for the many messages other survivors left behind, she frowned when she came across a message written in large bold black text, **'THE HOSPITAL IS OVERRUN GET TO THE ROOF FOR EVAC'**. "Well it looks like the hospital is overrun" she said turning back to the others who merely looked up at her in response, "chances are we have to get to the roof to get recued" said Rick, "that's what the message says" Sam replied before turning back to the walls. She then noticed a large red box on the wall at the other end of the room and walked over to it before opening it and gasping in surprise, "guys come check this out" she called. They all took the time to get up and walk over to her and were almost glad they did, for sitting in the red box was 2 red first aid kits, "well ill be damned these are just what we needed" said Jake nodding in approval, Sam took one and Whitaker took the other. "I'll tell ya what, we sure are lucky we found these when we did, god knows what would've happened had one of us been badly hurt without any kind of first aid" he said, "well at least now if someone does get hurt we have first aid" Sam said trying to brighten the mood.

"So what's the plan now ole timer?" Rick said, Whitaker simply shook his head, he was beyond getting annoyed at the younger mans quirky comments, "now, we rest for a bit then we head out, get to the roof and get rescued and taken to the safe zone" he said, "that alright with you?" he added. Rick looked at his watch for a few seconds before putting his hands behind his head and leaning back sitting on the floor, "all right" he quietly added, Sam and Jake simply watched the exchange from where they sat. For the next five minutes the survivors sat around in various places of the small room, Sam quietly munching on some cookies from a pack she opened, she leaned back and closed her eyes, she hoped to god that her family were alright in Texas. For a moment she kind of felt like all hope was lost, everyone around them seemed to be dead or infected, they had now encountered 4 different types of mutant infected which would cause them plenty of trouble one way or another.

She was surprised when Rick came and sat next to her, "listen i know how your feeling right now, that feeling of everything being hopeless and nothings gonna work out, but we are at the hospital now, so maybe just maybe we may make it out of here alive" he said and she simply stared unable to find words to use. "I know i should feel better then i do but, how exactly are you supposed to when you in a world full of zombies and there 4 different mutant freaks who are even better at killing the living then the rest of them?" she said. He then sighed, he had almost forgot about the giant monstrosity that they had first seen, "mutations or not we should at least try to survive, that's way better than just giving up and waiting to die" Whitaker cut in from across the room. "The kid's gotta point though these mutants they are far more dangerous than the rest of them and we know that first hand" Rick said, "look lets just get to the roof the hospital and then get a chopper out of this god for saken city" said Whitaker standing.

With that in mind they all began to gather their things, they checked all of their guns over before placing their various items in their holster's and sheath's, Whitaker now placed the knife in the side of his Holster while Jake and Rick did their same with their pistols. Whitaker then walked back over to the table which now had several ready made Molotov's, "everyone come and take 2 each" he said as everyone took 2 bottles each and strapped them to the side of the their Holster's, right now none of them had any idea what the future had in store for them, they all just prayed that they would make it to the roof alive and get on a chopper to the evac zone. They now gathered their food and ammo back into their various bags, Sam and Whitaker now also carrying the 2 first aid kits, before all gathering around the safe house door that lead inside the dark, silent hospital. "You all ready for this?" Whitaker asked his colleagues, he received 3 nods before he gently opened the door and quietly stepped out into the hallway, while their was now immediate signs of infected around them, one thing was for certain, this hospital was overrun.

End Chapter

Author's notes: Just a quick one there to set up the hospital and also introduce the survivors to some items that are quite essential through out left 4 dead, once again reviews are appreciated and i will see you all in the next one.


	16. Chapter 16 The Hospital

Author's notes: So finally he survivors have made it to the hospital, will they make it to the roof for evac or will they succumb to the zombie horde, and what of the hunter and smoker, find out right now. Once again i do not own left 4 dead or anything made for the game by valve i just own the OC's in this story.

Chapter 16 The Hospital

The survivors now stood in the dark corridor of the zombie infested hospital, while they couldn't physically see any infected, the various moans and heavy breathing made it perfectly clear that they weren't the only ones in this hospital, "while we make our way up be sure to check some of the rooms for supplies" said Whitaker. They then slowly began to walk down the corridor in a line, Jake at the front and Whitaker at the back, all 4 of them cased worried glances as they passed doorway's leading into dark rooms. What surprised them the most was that somewhere some of the power was still on, evident by the majority of the lights in the corridor that were still alight, they then came to a part where the corridor turned right and continued straight ahead leading up to a door at the end. Jake slowly peered round the corner down the right corridor and imminently withdrew, there was a large mass of commons further down the right corridor and thankfully none of them had noticed his presence, "there's a shit ton of them round the corner" he said.

"Did any of them see you?" Whitaker asked, he was thankful when the younger man nodded no, "well then just keep walking and don't shoot or say a word" he finished, Jake then gulped as he walked passed the open corridor, when his colleagues moved to join him, they were shocked by how many there was. Thankfully they made it passed the opening of the corridor without alerting any to their presence and now stood by the door at the end of the corridor, "well at least with found the stairs" Rick said as Jake slowly opened the door. There was a stairwell that went up and around leading to the next floor, they entered the open hallway of the stairwell, Whitaker slowly and quietly closing the door behind them as they slowly began to climb the stairs. They were soon stuck however as they realised that the stair way that was leading up to the next floor had been blocked by debris, "why the hell would anyone block the stairs" Rick said, "probably to make it harder for the infected to follow people up" said Whitaker.

...

3 floors above Whitaker and his rag tag group another group of four survivors were sitting around a reception desk area, 1 woman and 2 men sat around the reception desk area while further down the corridor in a separate room another male survivor sat he sat at a desk his face looking out the window at the ravaged city. He then shot up when a flash of movement passed by his vision, he then walked straight to the window but found that he could not see anything, he then sighed and went to sit back down but then shot around immediately when a terrible **CRASH! **came from the next room. He then slowly walked over to the door leading in to the next room and drew his pistol, he then slowly pushed the door open and instantly wished that he hadn't. The large window has been smashed and pieces of glass were all over the floor, but what he didn't want to see was what broke the glass, there on the ground in front of him hunched over on all fours was a hooded creature with very sharp claws. Before he could even raise his weapon the creature leapt forward with a horrid shriek and pounced on him, he looked up at the creature in fright as it raised its claws to strike but it was too late, a horrifying blood curdling scream soon echoed off the walls of the hospital.

The other 3 survivors soon rose up as the loud scream occurred, they then gathered their weapons and moved towards where they had last seen their friend, they heard several more quieter screams before there was silence, they all looked at each other before the lead opened the door. They all recoiled in horror as an extremely large pool of blood now coated the floor of the room and seemed to trail off into the next room through an open door, they then slowly began to walk further into the room and began to walk over to the open door. The first one then turned back to look at his colleagues before something emerged from behind the curtains, he turned back around and was face to face with the gaping mar of a long tonged creature which screamed as it grabbed a hold of the human and then bit into his neck before ripping off flesh and throwing him away, the man clutched at the gaping hole on his neck leaking blood as he fell before finally he stopped moving. The last remaining man then raised his weapon and began firing as the woman began to take off down the corridor, she found what appeared to be a closet before running inside and shutting the door crouching down under the window, she heard a few more gunshots before they was an agonising scream and then silence. Then for a few seconds she could hear coughing and growling as she saw in the light 2 figures walked past the closet she was in and down the corridor, she curled up into a ball and sat in silence.

...

Whitaker and his team froze where they stood, they heard a loud scream, for a while after that they heard nothing before several gunshots rang out and then there was silence, "gun fire holy shit someone else is alive out there" said Sam hope edging on her features. Whitaker on the other hand had a deep frown across his face, he didn't like this at all, a look scream followed by gunfire which was then followed by silence, "some how i get the feeling that whatever survivors were in here aren't here anymore" he said and Sam's face immediately become downcast. She sighed as she probably knew he was right, with that over and done with the survivors continued moving, currently they were standing in what they assumed used to be the food court, however the tables ad chairs were all gone and a small room off to the side which looked like was where everyone got their food was empty. They walked to the other end of the large room before walking back out into a new hallway, they then once again came to a door at the bottom of another flight of stairs, they closed the door behind them and began walking up the stairs.

Whitaker now had his knife drawn and his M4A1 slung over his shoulder, Sam also had her hunting rifle strapped to her back and held her Katana with a firm 2 handed grip, she had decided that the hunting rifle would not fair so well for a close quarters fight of this nature and thus chose her sword instead. They continued up the flight of stairs, fortunately this set was not blocked by debris and thus they were able to walk all the way up to the 5th floor of the hospital before debris blocked the stairs again. They now stepped out into the 5th floor and began walking up the long narrow corridor, "are we really gonna walk all the way to the roof?" Jake asked, "hell no we need to find an elevator" said the oldest member of the team, now that Sam and Whitaker had their guns strung over, they were unable to use their weapons mounted flashlights and thus we reliant on Jake and Rick lighting the way for them. Finally after walking down the corridor far enough they came out into a reception area, looking around the survivors did not like this at all, they had passed many rooms on the way up here and there was no sign of life, human or infected.

They passed the reception area and continued on down the doorway however they immediately froze when they spotted a corpse on the floor laying in a large pool of blood, they grimaced as they approached the scene, the man's stomach was ripped open and his insides were hanging out, a look of pure terror and pain edged on his pale deceased face. They then looked inside the open doorway, Sam turned away as another corpse with a gaping hole in his neck lay on the floor and there was 2 more pools of blood on the floor, Sam gagged and choked on bile as the stench of death was now overpowering. They quickly left the room but they soon froze when they turned forward to see a pistol being coked a woman pointing the gun at them, a look of sadness and anger on her face, "who are you and what are you doing here?" she asked, "ma'am listen we are not infected" Whitaker said. The woman was wearing black ugg boots and wore a grey skirt with a white bloody short sleeved shirt and a red tie, she had short black hair and had green eyes which had tears slowly starting to creep out of them. She then lowered the weapon and collapsed to the floor her hands covering her face as the 4 survivors moved over to her they already knew for a fact that the deceased people behind them were most likely the people she came here with and she luckily escaped from whatever did this.

Sam crouched down in front of the woman putting a hand on her shoulder, "hey listen are you ok, what's your name?" She asked and the woman slowly lifted her head up, "Sian, my name is Sian" she said, "those were my friends, before those things came and got them" she muttered darkly. "What were these things?" Whitaker asked, "I-I don't know, once they started attacking i ran for my life, and hid in that closet over there I-I just didn't know what else to do" she said as Sam now embraced the older woman. Whitaker frowned, the one thing he knew for sure was that common infected didn't kill those men, they were killed by the mutants that they had encountered before, "I have a itching feeling that the hooded son of a bitch has caught up with us" he said. Sam then turned back to the woman, "listen its not safe for you here, come with us" she said and Sian looked up at her, "I don't know" she said Whitaker then stepped forward, "listen ma'am if you stay here then you'll end up being murdered just like your friends before you" he said and the woman looked away for a moment, "ok" she quietly said standing.

"What's the plan now?" Rick asked the older man, "now lets go find that elevator" was the response as he know placed his knife back in his holster and grabbed his assault rifle off his shoulder, now that he knew that the hunter was in their presence he needed to be on full alert. Sian now stood next to Sam, she then turned around when she was tapped on the shoulder, she looked around to see Jake handing her the pistol he picked up in the sewer, "you better take this, having 2 guns is better than 1" he said and Sian smiled as she grabbed the second pistol and nodded. Sian herself was wearing a small bag on her back which most likely was filled with ammo and food just like their own, as well as this her first pistol also had a mounted flashlight on it. They now turned right down another corridor and scanned all the idle rooms around them, some were littered with corpses and others were just empty and dirty, the corridor continued on for another 400 yards before it turned either left or right. Jake smiled as he finally found what they were looking for, turning left he saw an elevator at the end of the corridor, "found the lift" he said as the others came over to investigate, "well looks like that wasn't so hard after all" said Rick.

Whitaker looked around them, while it would just be straight forward for them to stay by the lift and wait for it to come down, this area was no where near defensible and they would get swarmed easily, he then looked back up the corridor past where they had come from and noticed a large room at the end. "Down here" he said, once they reached the room they looked around, there was another room next to it with a wall and then another door, Whitaker though for a moment while they would have to cover 2 doors in here it was much more defensible. "While we wait for the elevator we hole up here" he said looking around, "find anything you can to barricade that door over there" he continued, Jake and Rick began placing large boxes in front of the second door before placing a large table on the makeshift barricade for good measures. "Just a heads up that room right next door on the right has a large hole in the ceiling" said Rick, Whitaker came outside to investigate and noticed the room next door did have a hole in the ceiling. However there was only one door, "just keep this door shut and keep an eye on it in case infected start trying to break through" he said and Rick nodded closing the door, "Jake go and start this shit" Whitaker said as he and the 3 others got into position making sure that they covered the corridor and the room on the left in case the infected got through. With this all in order Jake quickly ran across to the elevator, he quickly checked all around him to ensure nothing would sneak up on him as he made his return to the others and then pushed the button. There was a loud rumbling followed by screeching of metal as the elevator began to descend from the 30th floor to the 5th, as Jake ran back to the others the screeching of the elevator was replaced by the wail of the horde as many angry screams and shouts began to occur all around them.

Many banging sounds occurred all around them as the infected came charging up to the 5th floor their intentions to drain the life of what ever dared to disturb their peace, the first infected stalked round the corner and looked both ways before a pistol shot to the head ended its life. However what was just the first was replaced by several as more and more infected began to storm round the corner their crimson red eyes dead set on the 5 survivors who ended their rampageous assault with hot lead sending them to the floor never to move again. For the time being the survivors were able to concentrate all their fire down the corridor in front of them however soon enough banging began on the door to the left as the infected realised there was more than one way to get to their prey. Sam and Whitaker both redirected their fire as many cold hands began to smash through the door and the boxes searching for a throat to tear out, then banging began on the door to the right room as some began to come in from the hole using the vents. Finally the door on the right was smashed down and more commons began to come in from the right forcing Whitaker to re direct his fire again leaving sam to deal with the barricade under assault on the left. However they didn't have to wait very long and they all looked forward in delight as a large ding was heard followed by the elevator doors opening, "everyone lets go" Whitaker shouted over the roaring gunfire, they began to slowly clear through the corridor making their way back to the elevator as the barricade in the other room finally gave in and a swarm of commons burst through the door. Sam and Sian both made it to the lift followed by Whitaker and Rick and Jake fired off a few more shots before he was pulled in, the survivors then looked up in horror as a large wall of infected came charging at them and they continued firing right up until the doors closed.

They were now all breathing heavily as the elevator slowly made its way up to the top, "damn that was too close" said Whitaker breathing heavily, "well we made it and that's something right?" Jake said, "don't get to excited yet boy, we still have to get on the chopper before we are safe" Whitaker replied Jake merely nodding. They all took a moment to reload their various weapons, "so what the hell are we gonna signal the chopper pilot with?" said Rick, "there should be a radio set up that we can use to contact a chopper pilot with" said Sian. "Well then this should be relatively easy" said Sam, I doubt it we left a lot of pissed of infected back down there, and they are gonna be climbing up after us" said Whitaker, Sam sighed she wished for once she could just say they were going to be fine. "People we've made it this far, now lets just get passed that last hurdle, contact the chopper and then get the hell out of this god forsaken city" said Whitaker, Rick checked his watch, it was now 9:00pm, the sun would well have truly set by now. "We ain't gonna have any sunlight to do this in" said Rick pointing at his watch, I understand that, but we have to hold out for just a little while longer and then we are home free, we are getting out of this gone to hell city if it kills us" Whitaker finally said as the survivors now all remained silent as the lift continued to ascend.

End Chapter

Well that was the longest one yet, will the survivors make it long enough to get on the chopper or will they fall to might of the zombie horde? Who knows. Once again reviews would be appreciated and i will see you all in the next one.


	17. Chapter 17 The Rooftop part 1

Author's notes: Thus the finale of the hospital section of this story begins, how will the survivors hold out, will they live long enough to get on the chopper and what of the new woman we have been introduced to, find out now. Once again i don't own left 4 dead or anything made for the game by valve just the OC's in this story.

Chapter 17 The Rooftop part 1

The doors of the elevator opened and the survivors stepped outside before having a look around, they were now standing in what looked like the highest indoor floor of the building, to their left was a long narrow corridor with many doors littered on both sides of the corridor as it went along. "Lets get moving people" Whitaker urged his team forward as they constantly had their eyes on any door that they passed, making sure that no infected were going to jump out and surprise them, Whitaker now leading his 4 colleagues down the corridor as fast as he could. Finally the corridor turned left and less than a few hundred yards ahead was an elevator shaft, luckily they located a small vent which they could use to gain access to the vents, they were now going round the back of the elevator shaft. Jake looked up a ladder that looked as though it lead straight to the roof, he could see the dark sky, "it's up here" he called as he began climbing the ladder, finally reaching the top, the rain was now pouring and thunder boomed in the night sky as lightning streaked across the blackness.

Sam shivered as the cold air broke through her layers of clothing and stung her, she put her hood up as the cold rain continued to pour down on their heads, she thought she was cold she could only imagine how Jake and Sian felt having no coat on what so ever. They stood on top of a building on the rooftop now, they could now see across the entire span of the rooftop of the hospital, there were several structures that would offer several vantage points for them if the infected attacked but should they fall from these structures it could proof severe or even fatal. Directly in front of them however was a helipad and this was most likely where the chopper pilot would come to should he come to rescue them, they then jumped down onto the landing pad before stopping for a second, they could all hear the sound of a voice. "Here that, let's go find that radio" said Whitaker as they began walking towards a small building which had an indoor area as well as an area on its roof, once they entered the building they located the radio perched on a table on the far side of the room.

"If there are any survivors there at Fairfield Central please respond" a male voice called from the other end of the radio, Whitaker looked at the others who all nodded in approval, he then cleared his throat before picking up the microphone, "hello there can you hear me?" he asked. There was static and a moment of silence, "good to hear a friendly voice" the response came, "hello there are 5 survivors on the rooftop of Fairfield Central hospital requesting evacuation" Whitaker responded. "Affirmative Survivors i can come get you, but first you need to set up a defensive perimeter, there should be a mounted gun and other supplies up there that can help you hold out, no way i can come get ya unless you are ready, call me back when you've prepared, Rescue Chopper six out" the pilot said. Whitaker then turned to the others, "alight now you heard the man, lets get set up and call him back, with that the survivors used the stars via a back entrance to the building they were in and were now standing on this small building's roof.

The small roof had a minigun mounted up the front overlooking the rooftop where they had come from, "Dibs" Rick said walking over to minigun and taking position down on the floor near the stairs was a lot of ammunition and some red coloured gas cans. "Reckon we can use these for some fires" Jake said picking too up and going back down to the front of the building, he placed one directly in front but visible enough that it could be shot and he placed one to the left which would provide another path for the infected to get to them. He then ran back inside and up to the top with the rest of his team, Behind them was a ladder leading to the highest point of the building which would provide a great vantage point for the longer range weapons in their arsenal. "I'll get up there" Sam said climbing the ladder, she then positioned herself so that she was covering as much of the rooftop as possible, "ill watch the stairs" said Jake as he crouched down in front of the stairs his shotgun aiming down. "Ill watch the left you watch the right" Whitaker finally said to the newest member of their team who nodded as she stood to the right side of Rick, Whitaker ensured that everything was good before looking at the others, "everyone ready for this?" he asked.

After recieving 4 yes's he quickly walked back downstairs and approached the radio again, "Rescue Chopper six, we are ready for pickup, i repeat we are ready for pickup over" he said and waited as there was static for a moment, "roger that i am on my way now ETA 15 minutes just hang in there, Rescue Chopper six out" the pilot finished. Whitaker the returned to the others and took up his position on the left as suddenly a chorus of ear piercing screams blasted their ear drums, worse still the screams were followed by the wail of the infected horde, Sian gritted her teeth as she tensed up, she was scared but she couldn't let the others know it, even though they were most likely scared as well. Suddenly many ominous growls and shouts suddenly became audible and all the survivors tensed up as they slowly grew louder and louder, the infected were coming and there was a lot of them.

End Chapter

Well that's part one done and can i just say merry Christmas to everyone and i hope you get lots of cool things, consider this chapter on Christmas day a small gift.

Question for the Audience: What do you think of the new character Sian and do you want her to survive or die, if she survives how do you want her story to play out.

Thanks for reading an ill see you all in the next one. Peace.


	18. Chapter 18 The Rooftop part 2

Author's Notes: The second part to the finale of the hospital section, will they survive or will they die, also if any has any thoughts on where i should go with the new character do tell.

Chapter 18 The Rooftop part 2

The survivors waited anxiously as the distant groans, screams and angry shouts became less and less distant by the second, the infected were coming in full force and there was no telling for the survivors just how many there were, Sam breathed in as she waited for targets to align with the scope of her hunting rifle. All 5 of them jumped when a loud crack pierced the air as Sam's rifle fired the resulting bullet penetrating the skull of the first infected to appear in sight, Sam then fired again and again and again but they kept coming screaming like banshee's as they charged at the survivors ready to turn their lights out. Finally Rick spun the minigun into life and it spat flames from the end of its mighty barrel as it mowed down the infected charging towards them from the front. Whitaker almost jumped as the first infected charged into his view space from the left, however 2 precise bullets to the head and the attacker fell down, never to move again, however it soon became apparent to the middle aged man that the first infected would not be the last.

By now 4 of the 5 survivors were firing in rapid succession fending off the infected marching endlessly in their quest to kill all non infected, the pile of corpses was quickly building up as the survivors timed their reloads around each other almost perfectly. But much to their shock and horror the infected continued to come, they were like an endless army marching along the beach front towards the enemies defences, Jake was surprised when infected began to climb up from behind them near the stairs he swore to guard, then he soon realised that the infected were climbing the sides of the hospital much to his horror. He began blasting the offenders back with the spray of his shotgun, the pellets flinging in to the attackers and sending them tumbling back down the stairs, the blood spraying through the air as they fell. Meanwhile at the front Rick's minigun was doing a good job at tearing up the infected charging at them from the front however it soon became apparent that the infected were learning to attack from either left or right to keep out of range of the minigun and cause more pressure for Whitaker and Sian.

As Sam continued to fire she was unaware of the infected that was watching her from the right down below the building she was currently on, however its existence soon became known to her when she felt the long rubbery appendage wrap around her and she cried out in shock. Whitaker and Sian turned around to see Sam being pulled down from her spot her hunting rifle clattering to the ground, she tumbled of the roof and down to ground level but then a shriek of pain occurred and the tongue released her and she looked up to see Sian firing at the offending infected peppering the horrid creature with pistol rounds to its tongue and shoulders. She looked up thankfully however she soon lost the smile on her face as several growls occurred from behind her, she turned to face the creature she knew was there, the hooded stalker had finally caught her separated and almost defenceless.

She froze before frowning, she was done playing hide and seek with this so called 'Hunter' it was time to end this, she unsheathed the sword on her back, the very first weapon she held when all this began 2 days ago, she looked at the Hunter which snarled in response to her drawing her weapon. "Come and get it you piece of shit" she cried as the creature screamed in fury as it dived forward, it sent her to the ground however she didn't go down and lose her weapon, and as the creature bore down on her she thrust her sword forward. A animalistic cry of pain occurred as the creatures shoulder was pierced by sharp steel, it slashed at her however she kept it out of reach by pushing the sword away from her, she then kicked it in the gut and it jumped back, the steel in its arm falling out of the flesh it had pierced. The creature clutched its shoulder in pain as blood poured from the wound, however the savage creature was caught of guard as Sam charged forward and swung, however the creatures agility and reactions saved it as it dived up and above it target before landing behind her. She turned as the creature snarled at her as it prepared to attack however it froze when the cocking of a shotgun occurred followed by a loud bang, Sam almost jumped back in shock as the creatures head exploded in a mix of brain matter and blood, its headless body slumped to the floor. Jake stood behind the creatures body his shotgun smoking, he then pulled Sam to her feet, "thanks a bunch" she said and he nodded as they both headed back up the stairs.

Sam now returned to her perch and recovered her long lost rifle before realigning her aim and continuing to fire, Jake continuing to blast infected out of existence, "Heads up Fairfield Central survivors ETA 6 minutes, i repeat ETA 6 minutes" came the call of the pilot over the radio. The survivors continued to fire, never stopping and never faltering, they were 6 minutes away from freedom, they just had to hold out, however it soon became apparent that the infected weren't going to falter either. Rick was visibly taken back as the minigun's spitting flames was suddenly replaced by clicking as the barrel span down, the minigun had run out of ammunition, "shit!" he cried of the roaring gunfire and animalistic cries of the infected bearing down on them. Without thinking he began to fire his Uzi into the infected onslaught continuing to aid his fellow survivors until it ended one way or another, However with the minigun now out of ammo the infected has sensed an opening and began to pour down the middle towards the survivors.

Whitaker soon realised that they would not hold much more, "shoot those gas tanks!" he cried and Rick realigned his aim directly bellowing him before squeezing on the trigger, his Uzi spat flames as the 2 tanks suddenly exploded and 2 huge fires soon erupted. The survivors had finally caught a break as the infected continued to march on relentlessly, there was squeals of pain as those who dares to charge through the flames were charred to crisp, their skin turning a deathly black as they soon fell down dead their bodies engulfed in flames. "Attention survivors, ETA 4 minutes, repeat ETA 4 minutes, just hang in there" the pilot called again, despite the reprieve the survivors still felt it was too early to assume anything, Sian was suddenly flung sideways as the tongue knocked into her causing her to drop both her weapons. She then cried out when it wrapped around her ankle and then attempted to pull her away, she clung on to the minigun as the others kept firing, Sam then realigned her aim and lined the offenders head with her scope. She grimaced as she now stared at the ugly boil covered head of the long tongued infected, its entire right side face covered with black boils as the purple/pink tongue shot out of it attacking her friend. "Gotcha freak show" she called as she fired and the cold steel pierced the brain of the undead menace, the scattering of brain matter took place before the creature imploded and its body collapsed to the ground as it exploded a cloud of horrid green smoke bellowing out and into the surrounding area.

The 2 fires caused by the gas cans were now extinguished by the tumbling rain as the snarls and screams continued into the night, shadowy figures continued to charge at the small building situated on the roof but static gunfire was the response they received and horrid thwack sounds occurred as the figures fell down never to move again. "ETA 3 minutes survivors" the Pilot once again called, Rick continued to spray with his Uzi, clip after clip being expanded as the survivors used the ammo pile to their advantage. Whitaker reloaded and scowled when he realised he was down to his last 4 clips, "shit" he hissed as a large crowd of infected came charging up the left side he was guarding. The quick and loud sounds of automatic gunfire were joined by the thunderous booms of the shotgun as it lasted infected into oblivion, the owner of the weapon doing his best not to show his fear. "ETA 2 minutes" came the call again, this was it 120 seconds and the chopper would arrive to rescue them, they had to survive, they just had too, however the pilot's voice was drowned out as another wail pierced the air. The survivors continued to keep the infected at bay but following the loud cry of infected reinforcements the survivors became aware of the stakes, the main horde hadn't even arrived yet and they were already well into their ammo reserves. Sian and Rick now both constantly running back and fourth between their posts and the large pile of ammo which had diminished somewhat since they had first discovered it, "this is not looking good old man" Rick called over the gunfire, "just hang on a little while longer" came the reply. Just when it seemed that all hope was lost the pilot spoke once more, "attention Fairfield central i have a visual, there is no way im gonna be able to land, im gonna have to come in hot next to the landing pad, get to the landing pad i repeat get to the landing pad" Whitaker looked up as the sounds of helicopter blades pierced their air as the helicopter finally came into view.

Before Whitaker could even speak, Jake and Sam had left their positions and were already moving to get with the others, "everyone get to the pad now!" Whitaker called as he jumped down and began to run up the ramp, the others needed no other encouragement and quickly followed the older man's lead. Whitaker now had just 2 and a half clips left and made every shot count as he killed any attackers on his way up the ramp, the helicopter now came in hot next to the pad and the back doors opened. The survivors all put on a burst of speed as they continued their gunning retreat, Jake was now furthest behind as using his powerful shotgun he blew off the heads of any infected foolish enough to stand in the shells path, the other 4 survivors finally scrambled into the back of the helicopter. "Come on Jake get your ass in here" Rick shouted as the younger man slowly backed up, however they all froze in horror as suddenly a terrifying roar was heard from somewhere near by. They could only look in horror as a gargantuan creature appeared from behind one of the buildings, "what the hell is that?" Sam cried, the creature stood at, at least 12 feet and was a tan coloured and extremely muscle bound, it threw its giant hulking arms into the air as it roared again the lightning flashing as well further emanating the danger of the creature before them.

Jake jumped on to the helicopter and time slowed as the pilot tried to direct the helicopter away from the roof, but the giant beast had other ideas, they could only watch as it reached down and physically ripped a chunk of the floor out and held it above its head. "Oh shit..." Whitaker managed as the beast threw its weapon and the helicopter jerked violently as the large rock hit the side, the helicopter then began spinning around and around as it began to fall back down to the ground, "everyone hang on!" The pilot shouted as the 5 survivors were all thrown around, they all managed to strap in as the mighty colossus simply roared as the flying vehicle tumbled to the ground below, the pilot grappled desperately with the control stick, he had to straighten the helicopter out as at their current rate of decent none of them would survive. "Come on pull up!" he cried as finally with a groan the stick shot up and the helicopter levelled out as it continued to fell, Whitaker cast one glance out of the window as the ground was quickly rushing up to meet them, "god damnit..." was all he managed as the helicopter crashed to the ground. A sickening **CRASH! **occurred which was followed by the sound of twisting metal as the helicopter hit the ground and continued moving forward some distance coming to a stop, then there was silence as a fire broke out on top of the burning crushed remains of the helicopter, only the sounds of the infected on the building above could be heard as the crash zone went dark...

End Chapter

Author's Notes: Well i bet some of you were expecting them to make it weren't you, well just because they have crashed doesn't mean there dead so who knows. That's also brings us to the conclusion to the first part of the story, where will the story go from here, find out in the next one. Once again reviews will be appreciated and also if any of you have suggestions for future chapters or perhaps even new OC's please let me know.

Question for the Audience: What are you ideas on our 5 main characters backstories?

Well that's it for now, thanks for reading and i will see you all in the next one.


	19. Chapter 19 Crash Landing

Author's notes: Still haven't received any new feedback so im just gonna assume for now that the story is going all right and put up the next chapter.

Chapter 19 Crash Landing

For a while the crash zone was silent and dark, the only sounds being the raging fires, the tumbling rain and the angry infected on the rooftop above them, Whitaker groaned and clutched his head as he slowly regained conciseness, he struggled to open his eyes but finally managed. At first his vision was filled with black spots but once his vision finally cleared he got a good look at the situation, he scowled remembering that they had crashed, he then looked over at a nearby wall, he quickly ran over to the body slumped against the wall. It was the pilot, except now his eyes were pale white and he didn't move what so ever, Whitaker gave the man and shake but it did nothing, the pilot was dead, Whitaker slammed his fist into the ground, "god damnit" he said before standing and turning around. He had to find the others, he began searching through the wreckage and gave a sigh of relief as he found Sam hidden under a large piece of the helicopter, she had several cuts and bruises but apart from that she looked fine, although her hoodie was now ripped on the left side. "Girl come on now wake up" he said shaking her and she twitched and yawned as she stretched her arms, regaining consciousness she slowly opened her blue eyes staring up at the older man, "Whitaker?" she quietly said, he nodded before pulling her to her feet.

She got up and dusted herself off before looking around, then her eyes widened as she remembered what had recently occurred, "oh shit we crashed!" she cried breathing heavily, "calm down your gonna be fine, now come on help me find the others" he said putting a hand on her shoulder she looked up at him and nodded. They then began to scout the wreckage looking for their 2 friends, Sam gasped as Jake's arm was sticking out from behind a large piece of metal, she groaned as she pulled it off before kneeling next to him. He looked relatively unharmed, although she did note the rather large cut on his head, she gently shook him awake and he groaned as he regained consciousness, "Jake, Jake are you ok?" she asked worry in her voice, the slightly older man looked up at her before nodding, "im fine i think" he said as she pulled him up. He brushed himself off and frowned as he looked down at himself, his orange prison suit was now covered in cuts and black stuff, "damnit" he said as Sam found his shotgun buried beneath the wreckage near where she found him. She handed it back to him, "thanks sweetie" he said, he then began to look around for the rest of his gear finally locating the large backpack he had been carrying.

Whitaker had found Rick and thankfully he looked alright as well, however his suit was now very dirty and had several rips in it, he shook the younger man awake, Rick then groaned before standing and looking at the older man before him, "you alright?" Whitaker asked, "yeah im good" came the reply from the man in the suit. Rick then looked down at himself before scowling, "ah god damnit" he said his once dark blue suit was now ripped and was very much off coloured from all the dirt it had contracted over the last 2 days. "Quit your whining and help me look for our stuff" said Whitaker as he managed to scavenge his first aid kit, Rick soon found his Uzi buried under a piece of metal and also one of the bags which he groaned as he strapped it to his back. The 4 of them were now scavenging for supplies, slowly pulling weapons and bags out from the wreckage, so far Whitaker had retrieved his first aid kit, Rick had retrieved his Uzi and one of the bags, Jake had retrieved his shotgun and bag and finally Sam had retrieved her sword and first aid kit. They then all paused and began to grow panicked expressions when they all remembered the same thing at once, Sian, they then began to quickly pull pieces of the helicopter all over the place in desperation.

Finally Rick saw a hand sticking out from underneath several pieces of metal, "she's over here" he called and the others came rushing over removing the pieces of metal before examining the site of the woman that laid unconscious before them, thankfully she was still breathing. The woman herself appeared not to have any serious injuries and like the rest only appeared to have suffered cuts and bruises, her face had a few cuts but apart from that she looked as fine as ever, Rick gently shook the woman awake and slowly her eyes opened before she looked up at the man above her. "Hey sweetie you alright?" he asked and she smiled which he took as a good sign, he then helped her to her feet before they all turned to face the deceased pilot. "I don't think he's gonna be alright though" said Jake and they all looked over the dead man sadly, he risked his life to come back to the city in an attempt to rescue them and this was his reward, Rick snarled angrily, it wasn't fair that such a kind hearted person died doing something nice for others. "Poor man, he tried to help us" he said sighing, they then turned away nothing more that they could do for him now, at least now he wouldn't have to endure the horrors of the world they now lived in.

Thankfully Sian's weapons remained in their holster and her bag had remained on her back, therefore she wasn't missing anything at all, Whitaker grunted and threw a piece of metal in frustration, "M4A1 gone" he said angrily, he looked up as Rick handed him his 2 pistols. "Thanks son" he said, after a few more minutes of scavenging all the bags had been retrieved along with both first aid kits however it soon became clear that Whitaker's M4A1 was gone and that he was now reduced to the knife and the pistols Rick had given him. They then looked around the small area they were now in, they were now in the middle a street on the opposite side of the hospital that they had entered, it seemed that lorries were blocking most exits to the small area however one road led straight up and down, to where it lead was anyone's guess but they all knew one thing, they couldn't stay here. "We need to get out of this area, the infected are probably being attracted by all the noise the crash made" Whitaker said, they then began to walk towards the road that lead away from the scene, hoping to never again endure such a close call in their lives.

They cautiously scanned all directions around them, while the hunter and long tongued infected were now dead they weren't taking any chances, because if there was one thing that they all could agree on is that there was always more then one of a species. There was now several small garages on the left hand side and several parking bays to the right, the parking bays were impossible to see into as they were under the cover of a building above, what layed in wait in the darkness was unknown. The rain was now much heavier than when it first started and the wind now picked up, Sam shivered as she put her hood up Sian and Jake having no such luxuries of a coat and Jacket, Jake wasn't showing any signs of being cold but Sian on the other hand now gripped her pistols tightly as her body shivered and her teeth chattered. "I recommend that we get some shelter in one of these garages or something" said Rick, "maybe but we still need to get as far away from that helicopter as possible" Whitaker said, holding one of his pistols in his right hand and gripping his knife tightly in his left.

They soon came across a garage with an open door and quickly slipped inside, Whitaker and Jake both gripped the door and pulled it down shielding them from the rain and wind, but the thunder and lightning still very much noticeable in the dark almost pitch black warehouse. "Ok so the hospital plan was a complete failure, what's the plan now ole timer?" Rick said, Whitaker gritted his teeth he knew he was older than everyone else but he wasn't that old, "to be honest i don't know what the hell we should do or where we should go" he said and everyone sighed, it was just what they didn't want to hear, that they didn't have a plan. Sam then noticed a door that led into another part of a garage, "cover me" she whispered to Sian as the 3 men conversed, the room beyond was pitch black and both Sam and Sian switched on their gun mounted flashlights as Sam stepped inside. She looked around for anything that they could of used and her heat beat increased rapidly and her breath became heavy, however a sweep of the room revealed nothing but boxes and a car long since abandoned by its owner.

After 10 minutes the rain and wind slowed greatly however the thunder and lightning resumed, the survivors then opened the garage door again and stepped back outside, Whitaker and Jake led the way forward while the other 3 were behind them, the area opened out and now they stood at the edge of a large empty car par, but their were several garages and parking bays built inside the buildings, the darkness hiding whatever decided to seek shelter inside. They were all taken back to reality as a common charged out of the darkness towards them but a precise pistol round to the head courtesy of the team's oldest member soon ended the sick person's dinner plans. However he soon wished he had rather used his knife as the gunshot soon attracted the infected man's colleagues who came running out of the darkness of the garages and parking bays screaming like banshee's. The angry shouts and screams were met by roaring gunfire and hot lead, bursts of blood in the air as the line of bullets pierced grey infected flesh, causing the infected to tumble to the ground never to move ever again. However it soon appeared that a lot of infected had been disturbed by the racket and the more they fired the more infected came, infected began to climb over the fence and charged at them as they were drawn in by the noise, and for a moment it seemed that the survivors would be overwhelmed.

They were almost shocked into cease firing as a loud firing sound occurred as a large and powerful weapon began to fire at the horde from behind easily sending them to the graves on the dirty ground below them, soon the horde was all but finished and the survivors turned to face their apparent saviour. Before them stood a large heavy built man at least 6ft 5 who wielded a giant black painted deployable minigun, the barrel now smoking as its master stood with a proud smile on his face, he had on black painted shoes with black cargo pants and a green jungle cammo shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He had a belt of minigun rounds strapped across his chest and a large black box strapped to his back, he had short well cut brown hair with a brown coloured goatee connected to his side burns and shades with the lens being gold and a cigar smoking hanging out of his mouth, he also had a red coloured sweat band around his head.

"Well would ya look at that, looks like we got ourselves some more survivors" he said with a southern accent almost sounding like a cowboy a beaming smile on his face, "sir are you ok?" Jake asked the man chuckled, "boy i just mowed down a horde a zombies you can bet that i ain't one as well" he said. "Thanks for the help, the names Whitaker" the old man said extending a hand as he approached the much larger man, the large man smiled and shook the hand with a firm grip, "Heavy, the name's Heavy and this little sweet thing hear is called betty" he said nodding at the giant gun in his hands. Rick was shocked at the man who stood before him, "where the hell does a man get a gun like that in America?" he said and Heavy smiled, "you'd be amazed at the perks you get from being in the military" he said, "your ex military?" Sian asked. "Sure am, did such a good job the general let me keep my gun", "Thanks for helping us out we really needed the help" said Sam smiling, "don't worry about it sweetheart, its only right that man helps its fellow man in these dark times" he said and the 5 survivors smiled. "Now come on you folks like you could use some rest, good thing that my buddies and I have a base set up in a big garage" he said nodding behind him, "really?" Whitaker, "well of course, hell we've even got a plan to get out of the city" he said and the survivors looked at each other smiling. He lead them away from the scene as silence once again filled the air, rain and thunder the only sounds audible as the survivors walked away from the mass grave yard that they had just assisted in creating.

End Chapter

Author's notes: Well ladies and gentleman i present to you Heavy, possibly gonna be my favourite character in this story and you can bet that he and his bad ass gun betty will be sticking around, looks like the survivors have found temporary salvation in the form of a big man with a big toy. Next time we find out who heavies friends are and what there plan to escape the city is.

Question for the audience: What do you think of the introduction to the character heavy and where would you like to see the character go in future chapters.

Thanks for reading and ill see you all in the next one, peace.


	20. Chapter 20 A new plan

Author's notes: Well i still ain't gotten any new reviews since chapter 8 but people are also still reading this story so therefore im assuming that it is going well enough and will continue on, so here's chapter number 20 and instead of fighting zombies the survivors get back some luxuries they have missed over the last 2 days. Also happy new year to you all.

Chapter 20 A new plan

The wind howled and the thunder boomed as the survivors crept through the infection torn streets of Fairfield being led by their new companion to his base of operations, chatter between the survivors had been somewhat minimal since heavy had found them but soon their minds began to burn with questions. "So exactly how many of you are there in this place your holed up?" Whitaker asked, "3 of us including me" Heavy answered, "and where exactly is this place that your holed up?" Rick then asked, "its a large truck depot about another half a mile away, when we found it, we cleared it out and fortified the place so that we could use it as a temporary home" he said. With that being said the journey down the long road continued before eventually the road opened out into a large intersection, "that's it over there" Heavy called pointing to a large building across the street with a front entrance completely covered by a large door. They then slowly and carefully walked across the street checking all of their surroundings before arriving at the front entrance of the building they were about to enter, Heavy then slowly pushed a small door that was off to the side of the large door open before rushing the survivors inside.

Once inside the survivors took to looking around at their surroundings, they were amazed to find themselves sitting in the middle of a large depot, what amazed them even more was the large truck that was raised and on the forklift in the middle of the depot that was now incredibly fortified and even had a plow on the front. They then looked forward when 2 more men approached them, one was a man in his early forties who wore boots with jeans and a long sleeved black shirt with a blue tie, he had rather long brown hair and had sharp brown eyes. The other man was a lot younger and looked to be in his early twenties he wore shoes with grey coloured overalls with a light red coloured short sleeved undershirt and black gloves, he had longish blonde hair and had wary green eyes as he looked upon the new arrivals. "So heavy who will these fine people be?" the older man asked, "these, these will be more fellow survivors i picked up near the parking lot" he replied and the 2 men visibly relaxed, a small smile crept onto their faces as they looked upon their fellow man surviving in the world of the dead.

"Well hello there my name's Dave" said the younger man reaching his hand out which Whitaker gladly shook, "the name's Gary" said the other also shaking Whitaker's hand, "im guessing by the looks on your face you folks have had a rough few days?" the younger man asked, the 5 survivors looked at each other before smiling, "that's one way of putting it" said Rick. For the next few minutes the survivors spent the time greeting each other and getting to know each other's names before finally the new survivors gave news that the rag tag group desperately needed. "Luckily for you folks we have some things that you really need" said Gary smiling, "for starters it looks like you could all do with some rest", Rick looked down at his watch, the time was now 10:30pm they were in need of a break of some sort. "Well i cant argue with that" Rick replied, "as well as that with got working toilets as well if that satisfies anyone" said Dave, the 3 men of Whitaker's team took of running immidiently and all pushed each other out the way as they scrambled for the toilets, "there's also toilets for women" Dave said and the 2 girls walked off to the toilet in a more controlled and calm fashion.

After releaving themselves the survivors returned outside with more happier looks on their faces, "well now that all the formalities are out of the way, who wants to get a good nights rest?" Heavy asked, the survivors all smiled and happily obliged. They were led to 2 larger rooms in the back of the depot, 1 room for the 2 girls and 1 for the men, each room had a number of sleeping bags around them, Rick and Jake entered their room while the 2 girls entered their own, Whitaker then turned to the 3 men behind him, "so im assuming you 3 have a plan for getting out of this city?" he asked. The 3 men happily nodded which in turn bought a small smile to his face, "well shall we go over that plan then?" he asked and the 3 men looked at each other. "You sure you don't want some rest?" Gary asked, Whitaker politely shook his head, "ill get all the rest i need when we are safe, but since i assume you 3 intend to head out tomorrow, its probably a good idea that at least one of us knows what your plan is" he said. "Ok then sure this way" said Dave smiling as the 4 men went into another room at the back that had a large table with chairs and a large map on the table, they all sat around the table before Whitaker nodded at his 3 colleagues to begin.

Soon after Whitaker had left, Rick and Jake were already fast asleep in their sleeping bags a small lamp in the middle of the room keeping some light in the dark room, their snores echoing off the walls as the 2 men got some well deserved and needed sleep. Sam and Sian sat in different areas of their room, not yet asleep, "so do you think these 3 men have a plan that will get us out of this city?" Sian asked before letting off a big yawn, "well i hope so, i sure as hell don't want to have to walk out of this city on foot" said Sam stretching her arms. "What ever happens now im sure it beats crashing in a helicopter" Sian said and the 2 women shared a small laugh at that, "I know one thing" Sam said, "what's that?" the older woman asked, "its gonna be a long time before i set foot in a helicopter again" she said Yawning and Sian simply nodded, she would rather not have to get in another helicopter either. Finally after a few minutes of silence Sam yawned before scooting across the floor over to her sleeping bag, she then removed her shoes before climbing into the bag zipping it up once she was inside. Soon enough Sian also removed her boots before climbing into her own sleeping bag, "well i guess the only thing we can do now is get some rest" Sam said, "yeah, well see you in the morning" Sian said, "yeah you to" Sam said as the 2 women smiled at each other before turning over and gradually falling into a state of sleep. As they drifted off to sleep like the men a small lantern gave them light which pierced through the darkness of the room which threatened to engulf them in its terrifying grip.

While the 4 survivors slept, the other 4 survivors were busy going through their plan over a large map layed out on a table, Whitaker was listening intently as the 3 men went through their plan with him, and for what it was worth it was a pretty good plan if he said so himself. Using the truck that Dave had heavily fortified outside in the main hanger of the depot, they would drive away fro the immediate area before coming to a long street, along this street were several shops with large boxes of supplies stored in them waiting to be picked up, then once all the supplies were gathered and in the back of the truck, it was a simple task of driving out of the city and heading to the safe zone up north. "Now of course once we are all up and ready to go we are gonna have to defend ourselves in the depot for a few minutes while i fuel the truck up, once that's done we simply head down to the main street and gather all the supplies boxed up and ready for pickup before driving out of this city" said Dave pointing to a road on the map. "So what exactly kind of supplies are in these boxes?" Whitaker asked, "everything you could think of son, ammunition, weapons, grenades, gun kits, medical supplies and even food and drink" Heavy said. Whitaker smiled he was starting to really like the sound of this plan, "alright once we are up and ready to move in the morning, lets get the hell out of this god forsaken city" Whitaker said as the 4 men simply sat around the table and discussed events from before the apocalypse as the minutes ticked on.

End Chapter

Author's Notes: So that's another one done, now the survivors have a plan of action, will they be able to escape from the city alive or will the succumb to the infection. Thanks for reading and i will see you all in the next one.


	21. Chapter 21 Talk of infected

Author's notes: Well since the last chapter i received a very nice review on the story from a nice individual which has given me plenty of confidence, whoever this individual was thank you very much and i hope you all enjoy the rest of the story.

Chapter 21 Talk of infected

**Pennsylvania , Fairfield, 9 days after first infection, 2:00am**

While the other 4 survivors slept in 2 backrooms of the large truck depot, 4 men sat around a large table sharing tales about themselves, all 4 of them were drinking bottles of beer, 4 other empty bottles lay off to the side as the men continued to talk, talk of the plan had long since stopped and now the men merely told tales of their journey through the green flu virus. "This zombie apocalypse just isn't right, i mean is bad enough that the people are turning into zombies, but when those people start mutating into even more dangerous zombies, it just isn't worth thinking about" said Dave, Whitaker sighed, "so you've encountered the special infected as well then?" he asked, the 3 other men nodded, "hooded bastards, fat barf bags, long tongued smoking bitches and creepy ass crying girls" heavy said and Whitaker nodded, he knew exactly what heavy was talking about as his team had encountered all 4 types of those infected. "We have only encountered one of each but the hooded ones are like hunters, they stalk you until your either dead or visa versa, therefore we call them hunters" Whitaker said and the other 3 men simply nodded slowly, "we call those long tongued things smokers, cus they always have smoke around them and they seem to produce a large smoke cloud when they die" said Gary, "seems fair enough" Whitaker replied. "What about the crying one's?" Whitaker asked and heavy scoffed, "we call them witches why, cus witches are deceiving they pretend to be all nice right up until you get up close, that's when they show you their true colors" Heavy said, Whitaker nodded, while the woman they had encountered back in the subway hadn't openly attacked them when they were close, she still did eventually after being disturbed by the hunter.

"The sad part is those 4 aren't the only types of 'mutant' zombies that we have encountered" Whitaker said, the other men stared at him there facial expressions urging him to continue on with his story, the man looked away and sighed before he began to tell them the tale of how his team almost died at the hands of the 12 foot monster back on the roof of the hospital. The more he described the giant creature to them the more shocked and horrified that they became, in their opinion it just wasn't right, "how could something go from being a normal human being to being a 12 foot freak of nature?" Dave asked, Whitaker slowly shook his head, "i don't know but i don't even think scientists and doctors could really explain properly at this stage" he said and for a minute there was silence as the 3 men processed everything that they were told, about how Whitaker's team almost escaped the city before almost plunging to their deaths. Whitaker then frowned as a question poped into his head, "i don't get it, if you 3 knew they were doing evacuations from Fairfield Central, how comes you didn't just get on the helicopters and escape yourselves?" he asked, "well since im a mechanic and we all knew each other we thought we might as well arm up a truck and gather supplies and drive out of the city ourselves and maybe even find more survivors along the way" Dave said. "You and your friends do plan on coming with us don't you?" Gary asked, "of course, we don't plan on staying in this gone to hell city any longer then we have to, besides this seems like a good idea and what not so why not, i mean i highly doubt we'd be able to just walk out the city" Whitaker said and Gary nodded.

For the next few hours the talk continued, by the time 4am came around Dave and Gary were showing Whitaker around, "now it looks to me like you've just got a those pistols and that knife" said Dave, "well actually before the helicopter crash I had an M4A1 but after we crashed it either fell out the copter or just got buried in the rubble, so I lost it" he said. Then a question occurred to Gary, "wait what happened to the chopper pilot?" he asked and Whitaker sighed sadly, "unfortunately he didn't survive the crash and chances are if it wasn't for him stabilising the helicopter in mid flight we wouldn't have either" he said and they all shared a minute of silence, "i swear those god damn infected can sense hope, and when they do they have to destroy it" Gary said. After a moment of silence occurred before Dave broke it, "well come on lets see if we can get you some more fire power" he said, they were careful not to make too much noise, through fear of waking the others earlier than they wanted to wake them up, "we should have some spare rifle's out the back" Dave said. They lead the older man to a back room where there were several rifles hanging off of racks, "when we decided to hole up in hear we gathered as many weapons as we could in case we would ever need them" Gary explained as Whitaker began to look through all the different rifles that were on offer, he was surprised at the weapons in front of him.

After a few minutes of deciding Whitaker now held a M16A2 assault rifle in his hands, while it didn't feel as comfortable as his previously lost M4A1, the fact that it was another assault rifle felt very comfortable for him and he was grateful none the less, "hell I haven't used one of these before, but an assault rifle is an assault rifle" he said nodding in appreciation to the 3 men in front of him. The time was now 4:30 in the morning, still a few hours before the others were due to be woken up, "hey perhaps you would like to come and see some inventions we have been working on?" Gary asked, Whitaker nodded before they went back to the large room with the table and map, Whitaker waited patiently as Gary and Dave went through a small room in the back before remerging with 3 grenades in their hands, between them they had 6 grenades. Whitaker looked at the unfamiliar grenades curiously, they were long thin and grey coloured with what looked like a fire alarm attached to the side and has a fuse like wire on the top with which they were ignited. "What the hell are those?" he asked as the 2 men smiled at him, "pipe bombs" Dave said smiling, "his idea, I helped him make them, then the son of a bitch goes and attaches fire alarms to each one" said Gary, "reason being the zombies are attracted to noise, so if we are ever surrounded, we just turn the alarms on, ignite them and throw them to the bastards, they blow up and we walk away in one piece" Dave finished. "Well it looks like we've got ourselves quite the advantage" said Whitaker as he was handed a pipe bomb, "hopefully by tomorrow night we will be far away from the middle of this city and sitting nice and cosy in the middle of the countryside" said Heavy coming in to the other 3 men. "Hopefully" Gary quietly said.

For the next half hour the 4 men sat drinking some more beer, going over every little detail of the plan, they didn't know they were so excited about it but they had a pretty good feeling, the feeling of hope, that was what was making these men so happy, with a good plan came a great sense of hope that only 12 foot monsters could smash, and they were all betting on the fact that the 12 foot colossus from the hospital was not going to give them a surprise visit during their supply run. "Well boys I don't know about you I feel pretty good about our odds" said Dave, "don't get too excited yet boy, just because we have a good plan doesn't mean that it is guaranteed to work" said Heavy, however after a moment of silence he sighed, "however I'm not gonna lie I feel pretty good about our odds too" he finally said and all 4 men smiled. "Once we get out of the city we are we heading?" Whitaker asked out of curiosity, "there is a safe zone up to the far north, near Allegheny national forest" Said Gary, "damn that's quite a long journey" Whitaker said and the 3 men nodded, "it aint gonna be easy, and chances are we are gonna have to keep stopping for more food and gas but once we get there, the military should take care of us" Dave finished.

Soon enough the time rolled around to 6:00am and Whitaker quickly burst in on Rick and Jake, "alright ladies its time to get up" he said, Jake groaned as he slowly awoke while Rick placed his head under the pillow, Whitaker scowled before marching over to the CIA agent. "Get your ass moving Rick, we got a busy day ahead of us" he said shaking the younger man who finally lifted his head from under the pillow, "alright im up" he said yawning as Jake emerged from his sleeping back before standing and stretching. Finally the 3 men were standing, Rick took a look down at his watch and sighed, "Jesus why are we waking up this early?" he asked annoyed, in return Whitaker was becoming annoyed at the man questioning everything he did. "We have a few hours before we will be moving in the truck Rick, and besides do you wanna stay in this city anymore?" Whitaker asked, Rick frowned he didn't like admitting when other people were right, "yeah, i get your point" he said. The 3 men headed outside and were greeted by the other 3 men waiting for them, "come on back here you 2 we got some things to show ya" said Dave as Rick and Jake followed them while Whitaker walked over to the next door were Sam and Sian slept.

While the 2 women slept peacefully, that was until Whitaker burst in the room and flicked the light switch on, "rise and shine ladies" he said and the 2 women groaned before they forced their eyes open and looked up at the man standing above them, they both smiled, the man smiling in return. "Morning already?" Sam yawned and Whitaker nodded, "come on now, we got some things to do before we get in the truck, lets get some breakfast and get ready for today, its gonna be a long one" he said. He then walked outside as the 2 women stood up and stretched, Sian put her boots back on before walking over to the door Sam then went to put her converse back on, sighing, they were now filthy, she either needed to find a new pair of shoes or clean the ones she already had, she then put them on before walking back outside to join the other 2. Whitaker then led them to the large room with the table and the map, the other 5 were already having breakfast, they were all surprised to find Dave making toast, "you guys have a working toaster?" Sian said surprised, "we have a working kettle, now who wants some tea or coffee?" he asked and stifled a laugh as all their hands raised.

After all having a somewhat descent and welcoming breakfast of toast and a mix of tea and coffee the survivors were feeling better than ever as the checked over their various weapons, the other 4 survivors were surprised when they had wire brushes placed in front of them. "A wire brush, almost forgot about them" Rick, "well you lot better clean you guns out, if you neglect them anymore they could rupture on you and that's the last thing you want when you have a bunch of man eating zombies charging at you" said Dave. At first Sam and Sian had no idea what they were doing but with the help of the others they soon got the picture, after cleaning out their various weapons, the other 4 were introduced to the marvellous inventions known as pipe bombs. Now the survivors gathered their weapons and bags full of supplies together, Jake now had his shotgun with the crowbar, Rick had his Uzi and 2 pistols, Sam had her hunting rifle and her katana sheathed on her back, Whitaker had his M16A2 and the knife and Sian had her 2 pistols and now also MP5. Dave now had a chrome Remington 870 marine magnum shotgun and 2 P220 pistols strapped to his holster, Gary had SIG SG552 assault rifle and a large Desert Cobra magnum pistol strapped to his holster, finally heavy held his trusty minigun but also had 2 machete's in separated sheaths on his back. The one thing that all of Whitaker's team had as 2 mollies each while Whitaker and Heavies team each had a pipe bomb.

"Who's ready to get it on?" said Dave, when he received seven nods he took as a good sign and led everyone outside, "well folks now they hard task ahead begins, im going to have to open the main hanger door now so that once the truck is down and ready to go we can just step on the gas and not look back" Gary said. "To lower the truck we have to turn on a generator which will make a lot of noise, then once I've fuled it up, we get in, get down to the main street where all the supplies are waiting then get the hell out of here once they are all loaded. With that Whitaker, Sian, Rick, Sam and Heavy took up positions on an upper catwalk at the back of the room while Jake and Gary remained at ground level as Dave slowly opened the main large doors, exposing them to the rising sun which greeted them and also illuminated the infection torn streets around them. He then walked over to a large generator that was at the side of the room before looking back at the others, "yawl ready? he asked, "lets do this" said Rick and Dave then pushed on a button on the generator after 20 seconds the generator came to life with a load roar followed by rumbling as the lift began to lower the truck to the ground. Dave ran back to the others as if on queue the wail of the infected horde broke out, many angry screams and shouts began to come their way as the survivors waited anxiously for their attackers to appear.

End Chapter

Author's notes: well that took me longer than expected to upload and i apologise but real life has had other ideas for me, for the time being it will be unlikely that i will be sticking to an upload schedule so please bare with me i am still writing this story and haven't abandoned it. Until the next one goodbye and happy reading.


	22. Chapter 22 The supply run

Author's notes: well here we go again, chapter 22, this one should be the longest one yet but i wont know til i finish writing it. So read on and enjoy. Also starting to receive some really positive reviews and its a large boost of confidence for me so hopefully i continue to please you all.

Chapter 22 The supply run

**Step 1 Lower and Fuel the Truck**

The survivors grew more nervous by the second, as the angry cries of the infected grew louder and closer, the silence was then shattered as a hunting rifle fired the bullet piercing the head of the first infected seen, the man fell down dead his thoughts of eating humans replaced by the embrace of death. Then suddenly a chorus of gunfire erupted as the first infected was suddenly replaced by many, all rushing forward their intentions dead set on killing the survivors and ending their hopes of salvation, but the survivors were not going to give up without fighting till the bitter end. Since there was only currently one entry point to cover the survivors job was very easy, the compact space meant the 2 shotguns were much more effective than usual and meant that the various automatic weapons could do their job even better. Their reloads were timed perfectly and their accuracy was unmatched, but soon a loud **CRASHING! **noise occurred followed by the horrid sound of wood splintering, the infected had found another way in, their theories were soon confirmed when a wave of infected came charging in from soon unknown location on the left.

However the infected's surprise attack was met by the spinning barrels of a minigun which spat flames as it hurled bullets at the infected reducing them to mangled heaps on the floor, large pools of blood were now appearing as the number of bodies on the floor increased rapidly, the living infected now kicked and stamped on their dead colleagues in an attempt to get at the survivors. The pile of bodies continued to mount as finally the truck had lowered to the ground, "cover me while I fuel her up" said Dave as he ran to the other side of the depot, he then grabbed a long hose and bought it back to the truck, he then opened the cap at the back and ran back to the start of the hose before turning the wheel and activating the fuel pump, "it will take about 2 minutes for her to fuel up" said Gary over the roaring gunfire. The sounds of automatic gunfire filled the air in response to the angry shouts and screams of the infected horde marching to their doom, sickening thwack sound occurred as bullets ploughed into infected flesh reducing them to hole covered rotting meat on the ground below, the sounds of automatic gunfire were accompanied by the booms of the 2 shotguns which blasted large holes into any infected foolish enough to be hit by the powerful shells.

Dave now opened the back of the truck and ran straight to the front, the fuel gauge was half full they wouldn't have to wait much longer, he then screamed in front as an infected jumped onto the windshield and stuck its hand through the gaps in the metal attempting to tear his throat out, the infected was then flung backwards as the man retaliated by blasting its head off, what remained of the flesh on its head fell to the floor in tattered remains as gore and brain matter was sprayed around the immediate area, the infected body slumped to the ground never to move again. He checked the fuel gauge once more as his allies continued to blast through the infected horde, the gauge was now just below three quarters full, they just had to hold on a little longer, thankfully the infected were beginning to die down as less and less were now streaming through the door. Finally the last infected woman fell to the ground with a pitiful wail as assault rifle rounds pierced her torso and head, all was silent save for the survivors heavy breathing and the fuel pump, suddenly Dave came streaming out from the back of the van, he pulled the pump out and turned the valve off, "she's fueled up get in" he cried as they all rushed in the back. He then returned a moment latter and closed the back door behind him, he then scrambled through his colleagues before taking his place in the driver seat, "step on it!" Gary shouted and the engine roared to life as Dave pushed down hard on the accelerator, they all grimaced as the horrid sounds of **CRUNCHING! **occurred as the truck drove over countless bodies breaking them into even more tiny pieces.

The truck quickly turned onto the main road and sped away from the scene, leaving the grave sight of many infected in utter silence that was broken by the eerily quiet wind, the truck then roared as it teared down the main road, drawing many infected screaming and shouting in anger out of the darkness of buildings and garages, the tires screeched in protest as the truck sharply turned a corner. "Alright now what's next?" Rick asked, "step 1 was get the truck down and fuel it up, now for step 2 gather the supplies from the stores up ahead and then step 3 get the hell out of this city" Gary said as Dave continued to drive the truck dodging the various vehicles who threatened to block his path with their unwelcome presence. "You do realise a shit ton of infected are probably following us right?" Rick said, "of course but now there's 8 of us we have all the firepower we need to kill all these sons of bitches" Gary said and Rick simply nodded, "alright folks we are gonna be stopping in a moment so get those gun's ready" Dave called from the front, they all checked their weapons over ensuring that they had plenty of ammo and that they were fully loaded. "Remember don't be afraid to use a Mollie or a pipe bomb if you think the situation calls for it, no matter if you think you can take them, if there is a lot of them then use the resources available" Gary said. Heavy spun up his minigun as the truck was slowed to a halt Dave turning to his colleagues, "alright I reckon we should have 6 people grabbing the supplies and 2 people guarding the truck in case the infected try and overrun it, Whitaker turned to face the younger man, "do you really think infected are gonna steal a truck?" he asked, "hey man you never know" he said as he loaded his shotgun. He then opened the back door as he and his colleagues stepped outside as many angry growls and cries were heard in the distance, the infected were closing in like a swarm on injured prey.

**Step 2 Gather the supplies**

The survivors took a look at the area around, they were now in the middle of a large intersection with many shops all around them, "ok people in most of these shops are the crates of supplies, we just need to go in grab the crates bring them all back to the truck and then we can get the hell out of here" Dave said, "me and will stay with the truck, the rest of you go and get the supplies" Gary said as the first infected man came into vision only to be cut down by his assault rifle. "Where to first?" Rick asked, "this way" Heavy called as he led them over to a shop to the left of the truck, inside they could see a large crate in the middle of the middle of the shop, "we need 2 people to grab that crate while the other 4 cover" he said. Jake and Rick then placed their guns on their shoulders and they both grunted as they lifted the heavy crate from either side with one hand each. "Back to the truck" Whitaker called as more gunfire erupted from outside, "we've got infected in bound" Gary called out to them, the 4 survivors then escorted their 2 allies safely back to the truck as more and more infected began to invade the immediate area. Jake and Rick lifted the heavy crate into the back of the truck and pushed right to the back, "one down" Rick called as he and Jake jumped back out the truck and followed heavy and their other allies to another shop in front of the truck, inside was another large crate. They once again led the crate back to the truck as more and more infected were appearing out of the darkness all around them, the angry screams being muffled by the roaring gunfire, "2 down" Jake said breathing heavily as he was now led to another shop that was in front of the truck across from the one that they just entered, "we got another one over here" Jake called as his 4 escorts came to join him and Rick.

As Jake and Rick bought the next crate along they all suddenly froze as loud gargling noises were heard, Heavy and Whitaker both looked up, "ah shit..." was all Heavy could say before the boomer tumbled to the ground and exploded showering the large man and Whitaker in its green bile, "god damn piece of shit" Whitaker shouted in anger, however before he could react the consequences had been shown. In an instant any and all infected in the area had changed direction and were charging straight in their direction, the infected stalked forward like torpedo's locked dead set on the 2 bile covered men, gunfire was the immediate response, while many infected fell under the intense fire more and more emerged from the darkness of buildings and now they were beginning to emerge from down the street from where the van had come from. The bile was now slowly evaporating off of the 2 men, restoring their vision, however the horrific smell was still there and the 2 men greatly resisted the urge to vomit their breakfast, the 3rd crate was now safely in the back of the truck. "How many more are there?" Rick asked, "there should be at least 2 more, if not then 3" Gary called and the rest of the survivors proceeded to the entrance of another shop before looking inside and locating another large crate in the middle of the room, Jake and Rick grunted as they lifted the heavy crate into the air and proceeded to carry it to the truck.

The 4th crate was now safely in the back of the truck and the survivors proceeded to the 5th shop entrance, "another one over here" Jake called as the infected were now appearing in small waves but were easily cut down by gunfire, once again Jake and Rick lifted the heavy crate into the air and began to carry it back to the truck, "god dammit my arms are getting tired" Rick grunted. They pace had slowed down slightly due to the fact they were becoming more tired but soon enough they got, Dave and Gary continued to fire at the incoming horde before finally Dave reached down to his side and pulled his pipe bomb off of his holster, "time to see if these babies work" he said as he lit the fuse with a lighter and pushed a button turning the fire alarm on, "Grenade!" he called as he throw the device away from him and his allies further down the street. The effect was instantaneous, the second the beeping began the infected turned their heads to the sky as the small object blared its signal to all the infected in the area, the red beeping and loud noise sent the infected into pure and utter rage and they screamed and shouted in anger as they began to race down the road after the small beeping object. They began to scratch and claw through each other as they all tried to end the beeping in hopes of gaining the silence that they wanted, a few seconds later the device exploded and large pieces of infected bodies flew high, the pieces making sickening crunching sounds as they returned to the ground, a large amount of blood mist lingered in the air.

Now that the majority of the infected had been taken out the area was much quieter than it had been before, the 5th crate had been safely put in the truck, "there should be one more in that shop over there" Gary said pointing to a shop on the right, the other 6 survivors then made their way over to the shop, as a crowd of infected emerged from the darkness of a nearby parking lot. The minigun however reduced them to a pilled heap on the floor, blood emerging from their mangled corpses, they then approached the entrance of the final shop and gently pushed the door open, they all looked in horror as a loud alarm began to blare out which was of course followed by the wail of the horde, "shit!" Rick shouted. "Quickly grab that crate we need to get out of here now" said Heavy, they grabbed the crate and moved it to the truck as quickly as they could as the angry shouts and cries of the infected horde grew louder and louder, they placed the crate in the back both men breathing heavily, "that's all of them lets go, lets go" Dave said ushering everyone into the back of the truck before going back to the front. The truck then began to move forward and the survivors looked back in horror as a solid wall of dark figures emerged from a nearby street and began gunning straight for the truck, they all fired a few shots of before Whitaker threw a lit Molotov out the open door and its crashed to the ground and exploded the fire it created immediately spreading across the ground. They then closed the door as the truck sped off as the majority of the infected cried out in agonizing pain as they bodies were engulfed in flames while those who avoided the fire continued in a futile attempt to trash the truck as it sped off down the main road leaving the blood bath in its wake.

**Step 3 get out of the city**

An hour had passed since the survivors had gathered the crates of supplies into the truck and had left the mass grave sight behind, there was now silence as the truck sped down a main road that was slowly taking them further and further out of Fairfield and hopefully closer to the safe zone at Allegheny National Forest, occasionally the truck would turn sharply to avoid other cars that were piled up along the man road. The survivors were now snacking on various food items as the minutes ticked by, "so now that we have this truck and that we have a plan, I'm gonna assume it should be a straight forward journey to Allegheny National Forest right?" Rick asked as the others looked at him, "ha you wish, not only is this journey gonna take at least 4 days, but there's gonna be a shit ton of infected between the safe zone and us" Heavy said as Rick sighed, why couldn't things just be easy. "Besides the infected aren't the only threat that we have had to deal with" Heavy said and the other 5 survivors immediately looked towards the bigger man, "what else apart from killer zombies have you had to deal with?" Whitaker asked, "bandits, thugs and physco's" he simply said and the others stared at him in disbelief. "Your kidding me right?" Jake said, "I wish but no matter what kind of state the world is in, there's always that group of individuals who don't give a shit about no one us but themselves" he finished "so what exactly are bandits, thugs and physco's?" Sam asked, "people who mug and beat up other survivors so they can take the supplies for their own, and physco's there just generally messed up people who assume everyone's against them" he finished and the survivors couldn't believe what they had just heard. "You know the world is truly gone to hell when we are abandoned by our fellow man" said Rick while Whitaker hit the side of the truck in anger, "what in god's name is wrong with the human race, even in our time of despair and need we still continued to abuse each other for personal gain?" he said, "as sad as it is, that's just how our species is" Heavy said, silence soon followed the man's last comments.

The truck continued on as the time now approached 10:30am, they were now a good distance away from the truck depot where they started, however they were anything but safe, contact with the infected had been minimal and Dave had even taking it upon himself to run other any infected in their way, a sickening crunch sound occurring as they bodies were run down by the large vehicle. "I would appreciate it if you focus more on the road instead of running zombies over" Gary said, "well what else am i gonna do, get out and shoot them?" Dave replied and Gary sighed, they were now driving down a long narrow country road that seemed to be heading out of the city, as if to further prove this Gary looked out of the back of the truck and saw the tall burning buildings and clumped together roads becoming smaller and smaller behind them. "Well at least we are heading the right way out of the city" he muttered as Dave continued to drive the large truck that provided them temporary salvation, however just when Gary was starting to fall asleep he was thrown forward as the truck suddenly stopped, the wheels screeching as the brakes were applied. Gary now stood up and turned angrily facing the truck's driver, "what the hell are you doing?" he asked rather angrily, "i don't think im gonna be able to drive the truck any further" said Dave pointing forward, Gary went wide eyed as he saw the obstacle ahead, "oh no" he said quietly. "Why the hell have we stopped?" came Heavy's voice from the front, "you might wanna step out the truck and take a look for yourselves" Dave called and the survivors in the back looked at each other confused as Rick opened the door and jumped out the back and was soon followed by the others.

They looked ahead in horror as before them stood a large draw bridge, and of course just like one would expect it was raised up, "oh you have got to be kidding me" Sam said sighing in disbelief as Whitaker, Jake and Rick stared at the raised bridge dumbfounded, "well piss" Jake said, "great, just great what the hell are we gonna do now?" Rick said throwing his arms in the air in frustration. "Well so much for an easy drive out of the city" Sian muttered glumly. Dave and Gary stepped out of the truck and joined their 6 allies in staring at the raised bridge that almost seemed to be taunting them, "well looks like we are gonna have to figure out a way to lower it" Whitaker said. "That's easier said then done, unfortunately the controls to lower and raise the bridge are on the other side" said Gary, this caused the survivors to scowl and moan in anger, Whitaker however simply sighed before turning to face everyone else, "well then looks like we gotta find a way across the river" he said. They all looked at him confused, "and how do you suppose we do that?" Rick asked, "simple we look for an underpass or if we have to another sewer" he said, "seriously sewers again" Rick said, "your suits already covered in shit, ain't no way it could get any worse" Jake said, the older CIA man frowning in response. While the survivors bickered, they were unaware of the figure sitting crouched on a bridge connecting 2 building together staring at the survivors through a pair of binoculars, he then grunted before picking up his sniper rifle and running off into one of the buildings.

End Chapter

Author notes: Well that's the next one done and once again i apologise for being so late with the upload and i will try to get the next one up as soon as possible, thank you to those who have reviewed my story, the positive feedback i have received couldn't have made me happier, thank you all for reading and i will see you all in the next one.

Question for the audience: this is just an idea but this is all down to how you the audience feel about it, would you like to see some romance between our main characters and if so who, like I've said this is all down to you and hopefully ill get some feedback on what you think.


	23. Chapter 23 Under the river

Author's notes: so looks like our survivors are faced with a dilemma, will they find a way to the other side or will they be stuck, and who was this mysterious figure who was watching them, find out soon enough.

Chapter 23 Under the river

For the next few minutes none of the survivors moved or uttered any kind of word or sound, they thought long and hard about what to do next, finally Gary sighed, Whitaker had suggested they find an underpass or the sewers to try and get across, despite how grotesque the sewers sounded it was their only logical way to get across and right now the only plan that they had. It was then that Jake noticed the 2 buildings where the mysterious figure had been watching them, "perhaps we can find out something over in those tall buildings" he said pointing to the entrance of the closest building, they then carefully and silently made their way over to the building before entering through the large open garage door. Once inside they switched their flashlights on as it appeared that even with the sun shinning bright the darkness was all around threatening to consume them, they were standing in a rather large room which had stacks of shelves with large bags on them, "up there" Whitaker said pointing to a dark room at the top of a metal staircase, with Jake in the front the survivors quickly scaled the metal staircase before peering into the room, while it was rather dark, sunlight was coming in via a small window and with their flashlights they could see the room clearly.

The room was rather large and had a large table in the middle which had a large map as well as other documents, they then walked forward and began looking over everything, while most of the stuff was useless to them, Whitaker noticed a large piece of paper with large text on it, **'if the bridge is up, follow the red line on the map, it will take you across the river via an underground tunnel, then lower the bridge'**. They looked at the map, their eyes all scurrying across the large paper trying to find the red line, "found it" Rick said pointing, Whitaker traced his finger along the map as it lead away from the position they were at into a small town before he noticed the underground tunnel, which then led to the other side and then it was a quick walk back down a path to the bridge. "Well at least we now know where we are going" said Sam, "alright so its a small walk along the river into a small town, then we take the tunnel under the river and walk back along it til we come up to the bridge, any one got anything against that plan?" he asked, he received no objections, "all right, lets roll" he said leading the way back down the stairs. They then returned to the truck, "shouldn't someone stay with the truck, you know in case someone else comes along and steals it?" Dave asked, "your kidding right, who is alive and willing to steal a truck right now?" Rick said the younger man shrugged his shoulders, "hey man people do desperate things when they are desperate" he said.

"Yeah but who's gonna steal a truck when there's no body around to steal it?" Rick asked, "hey just cus we ain't seen no one yet, doesn't mean they ain't people hiding, also what about bandits, they'd be more than wiling to steal this truck, especially with all the supplies it has in it" Dave said, "i steal don't feel like that is gonna happen" Rick said, "never the less, the boy's gotta point, we get across that river and raise the bridge just for someone else to steal that truck and drive off, then what the hell do we do?" said Whitaker. "I say we should have 2 people stay with the truck" said Heavy, "Sian and Dave?" Whitaker said, the two in question looked at each other before facing the older man, "sure" they said, "now whatever you do, if you see something human, don't just pull the trigger at it, if its starts shooting at you, you shoot back right?" Whitaker said to the 2 of them, "alrighty then" Dave said. With that the other 6 survivors began to look around them, finally they spotted the footpath to their left that lead down next to the river into the town where they needed to go, "let's move" Whitaker said as he and Jake led the way down the path, Sian and Dave simply nodded before getting back into the back of the truck and sitting themselves as comfortably as they could with the large crates with them and remained in silence as the footsteps of their colleagues grew silent.

...

The shadowy man was now on the rooftop of one of the buildings inside the town the survivors were currently walking towards, he had rushed back as soon as possible knowing that the survivors would soon be coming, he was a man of average build around 6ft and wore black converse with dark blue jeans and a white short sleeved shirt over a black hoodie. His hoodie was over his hair and he wore black shades with black lens and wore a red bandanna that was concealing the lower half of his face from view, in his hands he held an AWP sniper rifle and on the side of his holster was a P220 pistol and a flip knife, he crouched down low on his building as he listened out for what he thought he knew was around. He then twitched and turned direction as the sounds of talking came into view, below him were several men, all of them had various tattoos and were well armed, all but one of them were men, the last one being a woman, some of them were wearing bandannas like his but there's had skull patterns in them. He scowled as he watch them go past, they were not infected, but they were anything but friendly, they were a savage group of survivors who claimed that they were the best at killing the infected and had been known to mug and beat up other survivors for shits and giggles, they called themselves the angles of death and they were the enemies of both survivors and infected.

He knew more than anyone else that these savages were not friendly, why because they were the reason he was alone, when he and his team had come through this town 2 days earlier in an attempt to get out of Fairfield, they were faced with the same problem that the current survivors were faced with. Thus they were forced to enter the town in order to take the tunnel under the river, and that's when they had unfortunately run into the angels of death, he could remember how shocked he'd been when the leader of his team was shot in the head without warning. He remembered running from the scene and hearing the sounds of pain and laughing as he colleagues were brutally assaulted by these barbarians, on his team were 3 other men, he was very certain that now all of them were dead. He looked at them as they passed, hatred flowing through him, he fought hard not to blast them with his sniper, but he knew as soon as he took the first shoot he would be as good as dead and thus slowly lowered the sniper till it was pointing at the ground.

...

The survivors had been walking for almost 10 minutes now and the somewhat tall buildings of the small town ahead were becoming larger and larger as the survivors slowly closed the distance, all of them were on edge, they had encountered no other signs of life, that was the problem, where were the infected? One would think that having no infected in the area would make them feel better, but it didn't, if they had not yet encountered any of the infected then they were sure that they were lying in wait like a spider waited for its prey to come to its web. They continued to trek on, not faltering what so ever, not only were they at risk, but their 2 companions back at the truck were also at risk and this put them all on edge, "how much longer is it?" Rick asked rather impatiently. The other 5 turned to face him, Whitaker frowned, he could tell straight away by the way he spoke that something was playing on the CIA man's mind, "about another mile or 2 why?" he asked back, Rick visibly twitched he had not expected to be asked that question, "no reason, im just concerned for our 2 friends back at the truck is all" he slowly and quietly replied and Whitaker simply nodded, he knew there was more to it then that.

After another 5 minutes of walking the green of the forestry area around them disappeared and was replaced by buildings which gradually grew in size and numbers, they had finally arrived in the town, now they just had to find the entrance to the tunnel and go under the river. The walk continued in silence until finally they came to a main road, they turned right down this road and realised that the entrance to the tunnel was ahead, the tunnel was a tunnel for road vehicles which they used to go under the river instead of the bridge that went over it. They then stopped as a single infected was in the middle of the road, it had its back to them and groaned as it slowly turned to face them, however they were shocked beyond believe when the infected turned to face them. The woman that stood before them did not scream or go berserk when she met eyes with them, she simply stood there and looked at them sadly, suddenly her head exploded in brain matter and blood mist as her headless corpse hit the floor and the survivors jumped back in shock.

They looked up in disbelief as heavy frowned, before them stood 7 people, 6 men and a single woman, some had bandanna's concealing the lower halves of their faces, other had tattoos and one even had a Mohawk, some had savage snarls across their faces while the woman had a horrifying grin. "Well, well, well what have we here, some more survivors who have come wondering into our territory" the man in the middle said, he had the Mohawk and the girl was standing by his side her arms wrapped around his. "Well if it ain't no good, scumbag bandits" Heavy said, in response the members of the gang before them shouted in anger while the woman and the lead man merely laughed, "are we really that bad?" he said mockingly. "Beating up and killing other survivors for no reason, you scumbags deserve to die" Gary said, that was the spark that lit the fire as both parties raised their weapons, "well it seems that we are at a bit of an impasse" said their leader a savage grin plastered on his horrid face.

The wind howled around them as both parties had determined looks on their faces, "what do you want from us?" Whitaker asked, the leader quietly chuckled, in the end his squad had no consent for allowing pathetic less skilled survivors to live, putting them out of their misery was far better. However he could tell that these survivors were going to be the exception, they were not going to surrender easily and even know they had a one man advantage, the group before them had superior fire power, he glanced at the giant minigun, the barrels now spinning in anticipation of firing hot lead at unfriendly targets before looking back at the man who spoke. "The rules are simple give us what we want and we she allow you to return to wherever you came from alive" he said, "and what exactly do you want?" Jake said, "your weapons, your ammo, your supplies" he said before grinning, "and that nice piece of ass you have with you" he finished and Sam went wide eyed in shock while the men around her held their weapons even tighter and gritted their teeth in anger.

"You expect us to give you everything you own and a another human being just so you can take it all and leave us for dead?" Gary said, "i'm afraid you don't really have a choice, either you give us what we want or you die here and now" said the leader as he snapped his fingers. The 6 survivors looked in horror as 3 heavily mutilated male corpses were thrown on the ground in front of them, Sam choked and gagged as she turned away, the site being too much for her sensitive stomach to handle. "Oh baby that wont be the only thing you'll be chocking on" said the leader as his savage colleagues laughed causing the young woman to let out a strangled yelp, the 5 men around her now moved in front of her protectively, "other our dead bodies" said Rick in a quiet very menacing tone. The air around them burned with tension as either side refused to back down, "surrender or die" the leader shouted, but the 5 men kept their guns pointing straight forward, they were the solid wall protecting the delicate flower from harm. "We are the angels of death and we take what we want when we want, so its time to make a decision?" he said, the 5 men didn't move they kept their weapons trained on the horrible people in front of them.

Before anyone could make a move a loud bang occurred before a member of the angels of death toppled over in pain, the rest of his squad immidiently turned to his aid as the other survivors turned to the skies, above them stood the shadow man his AWP now smoking. "Listen here survivors, you need to get to the other side of the bridge, lower it and get back to your friends and get the hell out of here, once I've covered you here, ill go back and keep an eye on your friends, but get your ass's moving now!" he shouted down to them. They looked up at him before another gunshot rang out and another member of the angels of death toppled over in pain, Sam had shot one this time as he had attempted to shoot at the man above them, "go now!" the man said again. Whitaker and his team then began to run past the angels of death and towards the tunnel entrance, they then turned back towards the angels of death, the 2 wounded had bullet wounds in their shoulders as the leader looked at them, "mark my words this ain't over, the next time we meet you guys are history!" he barked savagely. The survivors merely turned and continued running, before Jake turned around again, "fuck you assholes" he said sticking his middle finger up as another member of the angels of death attempted to fire, the gun was blown out of his hands by the shadow man. He then left his perch and began running back the way he came towards Dave and Sian, the leader looked back, the survivors were now gone, consumed by the darkness of the tunnel, "we get back to base and fix you guys up, then we gonna do some survivor hunting" he gritting his teeth in anger.

...

The survivors breathed heavily as they finally stopped, deeming themselves far enough away from those horrid people behind them, "damn man that shit was just messed up" said Jake rubbing the back of his head, "if its come to the point where we are being abandoned by our fellow man then what's the point of trying to survive?" Gary said as Whitaker sighed. He then turned around to look at the others a look of shock immanently appeared on his face, Sam was standing there, shaking and whimpering as she struggled to hold back tears, she then dropped to the floor and held her head in her knees as she slowly whimpered. The others looked at her and then back the way they came in anger, "seriously your not gonna just let me go back and deal with those fuckers?!" Jake said his anger quickly building but Whitaker put a hand on the younger man's shoulder, "that's not gonna help her now" he said calmly and the younger man sighed. He then leaned down and slowly pulled the crying girl to her feet and she wrapped her arms around him as she embraced him, her face now buried in his shoulder. "Listen here girl, we need to stay focused, i promise you nothings gonna happen to you while we are around" he said, "but if you let your guard down for just a second then we are all gonna suffer for it" he said as the girl had stopped whimpering and was now looking up at him, her eyes now red around the sides, she then nodded before letting go of him and wiping her eyes.

She then picked up her hunting rifle before walking forward a few feet before turning to the others, "come on let's go" and then men began to walk with her, she was still feeling like hell but now was not the time to break down and cry like a little girl, they had to keep moving, the tunnel ahead of them was now pitch black, the lights hanging on the walls had long since died, allowing the darkness to full access of the tunnel. Their flashlights now the only beams of light guiding them from the black blanket of darkness ahead of them, as they continued to walk further into the tunnel they became more on edge, while they couldn't physically see any infected, the quiet moaning and heavy breathing around them was more than proof that they were not along in the tunnel. Now further ahead in the tunnel like a star guiding them through the darkness they could see a small circle of light further ahead, which they knew for a fact was the other end of the tunnel, however they also knew that a large amount of infected stood between them and the chance to feel the light again. The various parked and smashed up vehicles around them symbolizing that the tunnel had once been the scene of carnage, then they froze as now all around them were many corpses, all some of them stacked all over each other, the tunnel had once been a death trap and this hoorified them to no end as they slowly crept through the mass graveyard.

As they slowly made their way closer to the light at the end of the tunnel an infected woman came charging out of the darkness, murder on her mind as she screamed in infected rage, suddenly the deafening boom of a shotgun occurred followed by the explosion of the woman's head, blood mist and brain meat in the air as her headless body fell down dead. However Jake went wide eyed as he realised his mistake, they turned around as a chorus of groans and heavy breathing occurred, they could only watch in horror as the 'corpses' began to stir from the ground slowly rising and turning towards the source of the noise that dared disturb their peace and quiet. The survivors soon realised that the corpses were not dead but were simply infected asleep, slowly the infected gathered their bearings and became more aware of their surroundings, the survivors began to slowly back away as the infected began to growl and screech in anger as their crimson deathly eyes gazed upon the non infected, "well piss" Jake said as all hell broke loose.

End Chapter

Author's notes: well that was another long one, and let me be the first to say sorry for not posting in 10 days but college rests for no one and finding time to get on with home life and write chapters is hard write now, I can only promise that I will try my damn hardest to post as often as possible.

Next point: I have considered starting to write novelisation's of the first and second game in order for the story lines of these games and this story to tie in, now I understand that someone has already written a lot of the first game but I also know that they have gone very inactive, but I leave this up to you the viewer, do I write stories of the games or not?

Once again thanks for reading and ill see you all in the next one.


	24. Chapter 24 Violence in the dark

Author's notes: Here's number 24, so at the bottom of the last chapter the question didn't get any feedback about what I asked so I wont start anything new yet so instead enjoy the next chapter of this story which seems to be getting good reviews.

Chapter 24 Violence in the dark

Sian and Dave were sat back at the truck in silence, Sian sat her head titled to the side while Dave sat upright tapping his hands on his knees as he sat in silence, trying to think of something to say, they were both unaware of the shadow man running back across the bridge between the 2 buildings, he then crouched down on his perch and then noticed that right next to the bridge was a long tower like structure which would give him a great vantage point to cover the survivors and he could keep an eye on both groups. He was on edge, he and the other survivors had barely escaped their encounter with those horrid people and he knew it wasn't over, they would soon lick their wounds and be back on them like a bad rash and now it would be with savage vengeance. He just hoped that these survivors would get the hell out of here as soon as they could, they were in more danger then they could not comprehend and after what had happened with his own team he didn't want the same to happen with these survivors, they needed to get out of here as soon as possible. "God damn it, where the hell are they" he muttered.

...

The howling of the infected in the tunnel was met by the static of gunfire as the bullets cut through the air and pierced into the bodies of the infected menace, Jake's shotgun caused a large hole to appear in an infected body, his spinal cord visible in the large gap in his body before he fell down with a pathetic whine never to move again, this process was repeated over and over as the shotgun dealt with those who got too close perfectly while the automatic weapons sliced through ones further back and the hunting rifle caused heads to explode in great fashion. Fortunately thanks to the aid of the minigun the survivors did not have to time their reloads so perfectly as even without the aid of other weapons the minigun sliced through the mindless infected as if they were made of paper, for the moment the infected in the immediate area had been cut down gracefully and the survivors continued walking. However more angry howls in the distance and in front of them and even behind, "we have to keep moving" Whitaker called out as Jake shot another infected that came screaming out of the darkness only to lose its torso to shotgun shells falling down dead, "this tunnel was a death trap" said Gary over the horrid screams of the mindless zombies.

The survivors were now engaged in a slow defensive retreat as they desperately continued to move towards the other end of the tunnel, muzzle flashes and flashlights revealed snarling faces and fast moving infected as they were reduced to crumpled heaps on the floor by the weapons of the survivors, the infected screaming in blind rage and anger, mindlessly charging to what they now perceived as enemy only to be sent to the ground to never move again. "Fire in the hole" Sam cried as she lit and tossed a Molotov back down the tunnel behind them which then broke and erupted into flames, the infected screeched and wailed in agony as their bodies were charred and blackened by the raging man made fire. Some thrashed about as they took longer to burn to death, one who got to close for comfort was slashed by Whitaker's Bayonet knife before it fell down and its body burned until it was as black as the darkness that surrounded them, "this is some seriously messed up shit right here" he said, the firing of weapons has ceased momentarily however a second horde had appeared from in front of them screaming in infected rage.

A woman who got too close for comfort was blown back by the force of the shotgun and sent to the floor, her left arm being blown off by the shot, however she merely ignored the damage done and soon got back on her feet a horrific high pitched scream emanating from her being before another shotgun shoot blasted her chest open and sent her to her death. The fire behind them still burning fierce as it protected the survivors flank as they dealt with the snarling figures charging at them from the front, heads exploded and limbs were torn from their bodies as large pools of blood were now covering the floor ahead coating the soles of their shoes, the light at the end of the tunnel grew larger as the survivors slow and steady push bought them closer to the end of the tunnel. Finally however the survivors noticed a break in the infected horde, "run!" Whitaker shouted as the survivors broke into a sprint covering the distance of the tunnel allot faster than they had done before, "we just need to go a little further" Sam managed over the distant screams of the approaching zombies.

Finally after what seemed like the most intense standoff of their lives the survivors emerged from the darkness of the tunnel as the sun once again bathed down on then, filling them with a sense of happiness which sadly the endless cries of the savaged brain dead humans shattered within seconds, the infected were now dying down as their large numbers had been all but diminished by the firepower and determination of the survivors. Finally with a pathetically pitiful squeal the last infected woman collapsed to the ground and the survivors stared at the grizzly image around them, Sam felt sick to her stomach as she stared at the savage snarls and sad expressions on the infected faces, their crimson eyes grayed out almost as if the light bulbs that light them had run out of power. "I'm gonna be honest if this is what i have to do to survive for the rest of my life i'm not sure how much longer i'm gonna last" said Gary, the others just looked at him, Whitaker opened his mouth as if to say something back, telling the younger man not to talk like that but he simply shut it again and sighed, for he knew that deep down that he was right. He then cased another glance towards Sam who had an expression of sadness and fear as she forced herself to stare at the dead figures around them before she gagged and was forced to turn away, he was becoming more and more worried about the young girl, she was too young and unprepared for something like this and he wondered how much longer she would last before she lost it and broke down for good.

"OK so now we are back outside we need to get to the bridge" said Whitaker, "we need to go back in the direction we came on the way here on the other side" said Jake pointing to a path that led to their right, "lets roll" said Whitaker leading them away from the graveyard that surrounded them, they quietly made their way along the path back towards the bridge. "What are the odds of their being a shit ton of infected waiting for us at the bridge?" Jake asked and he looked shocked as he received disapproving glares from the others, "Jinx us why don't you" said Rick sarcastically, "hey man don't be mad at me for telling the truth you know as well as i do that those freaks are gonna be all over that bridge" the younger man shot back, the CIA man merely grunted before continuing forward. The rest of them said nothing, what could they say, Jake was most likely right, if other survivors had attempted to lower the bridge and it was still raised now, then they either raised it again or they died failing to lower it... this left them all feeling worse then they already did, the feeling of likely walking in to a graveyard was not pleasant or welcoming and they were all hoping that lowering the bridge and leaving the area would be an easy task.

"Hey what do you guys make of that other guy who saved us from having to face those nut jobs?" Jake said in an attempt to lighten, he did after all feel responsible for making everyone feel miserable, Rick grunted and Sam and Gary chose not to say anything. "What is there to say, he seemed like a nice guy and he said he was gonna go back and keep an eye on Sian and Dave for us" Whitaker said, "why do I get the feeling that the man has encountered the horrid people before?" said Gary, "that would explain why he stayed in the area, to warn other survivors about these people" said Rick finally speaking. "So far him and the helicopter pilot are the only nice people we've met, safe for heavy and co and Sian" said Jake and Heavy and Gary looked at each other, "Whitaker told us about what happened at the hospital, may that poor man now forever be at peace" said Heavy. "Hey at least we know there are good people out there although the one thing that I don't get about all this is where the hell the government is at and also the military" said Sam, "don't know and don't care" said Jake sharply and they were all taken back by his harsh blunt reply. "Why do I get the feeling your not a fan of the government?" Whitaker said and Jake stopped and turned to face the others, "I think the clothes im wearing are proof of how I feel about the government" he pointing down at himself, he then turned around and continued walking. The rest of the walk was in silence.

...

The shadow man had no gotten himself into a comfortable position on the tower structure and now waited for the survivors to get to the bridge, he was praying to good they didn't get mauled by all the infected in the tunnel and made it through, he then took the time to survey the area on the other side of the bridge. He grunted in annoyance as he looked for no more than 2 seconds before infected crossed his sights, "god damnit everywhere you go those fuckers are right there waiting to greet ya" he mumbled before looking back behind him. There had been no change in the other 2 survivors and he couldn't see any signs of those angles of death, he then snarled remembering that those assholes still existed, he then concentrated on what was in front of him again. He then noticed a small gathering of around 5 commons all mindlessly stumbling around, "nice" he said sarcastically as one began vomiting, a loud bang broke the silence and the infected's head exploded its spinal cord visible where its neck had once been. He then calmly aimed each shot as he killed the other infected in the small area, he was utterly confused even know 5 of their own kind had just died in front of them the rest of the infected didn't even flinch or look in his direction. "just what the hell is wrong with you freaks?" he asked to no one.

...

The survivors had been walking for a good 10 minutes now and the bridge was finally visible in the distance ahead of them, "so remind me how this is gonna go down?" Rick asked looking expectedly at Whitaker, "simple we find the controls for the bridge lower it and then get back across back in the truck and get the hell out of here" he said. While they bickered Sam cast a worried glance to the man in the orange prison suit, he had a grim frown on his features and looked as if he would much rather be alone right now. She sighed she would have to ask him what was wrong at some point but first they had to lower the bridge and get back to Sian and Dave, the next few minutes were tense as heavy breathing and moaning occurred all around them signalling the presence of their enemy. Finally they came back out onto the road and just a small distance to their right was the raised bridge, however they soon froze when they spotted a large group of infected a small distance to their left and directly ahead of them was the office building where the bridges controls were. They then noticed the 5 headless corpses before Whitaker led them over to the stairs leading up to the tower, "wait here" he whispered as he quickly climbed the stairs. He then entered the room where the controls were and then gaged when he spotted a mutilated corpse in the corner the smell of death invading his nose, he then looked around for a button a lever which he could use to lower the bridge.

The others waited outside anxiously as the groans of the nearby infected flooded their ears reminding them of the imminent danger they were in, Gary then noticed the man up on his perch and alerted the others pointing, the man gave them a thumbs up as they nodded. They almost jumped out of their shoes when a loud unwelcoming grinding of metal occurred and they looked as the bridge began to lower, Whitaker ran back out and they all had the same horrified expression, 'that bridge was inviting every last infected within 2 miles for dinner' they all thought at the same time. "Piece of shit bridge!" the man on the tower shouted before the wail of the infected horde rose up to compete against the horrid bridge, "oh come on!" Rick shouted as the infected all around them began to charge in their direction. **"KILL THE HUMANS!" **was the only thought process that was going through their infected and severely damaged minds.

End Chapter

Author's notes: firstly I am so sorry that it has been over a week or 2 since my last upload and that has been down to college and lack of will to write, secondly I just want to ensure to everyone that I haven't abandoned this story and don't plan to at all so even if uploads are slow just know I am still into writing this. Thanks for reading and ill see you all in the next one.


	25. Chapter 25 Lowering the drawbridge

Author's notes: since I still ain't heard nothing back about writing stories for the games ill keep it as an idea in my head so for now continue to enjoy the current story in all its glory.

Chapter 25 Lowering the drawbridge

As the infected began to charge at the survivors screaming in anger and uncontrollable rage gunfire soon rose up to challenge the disease ridden former humans making them topple over like a set of domino's, the automatic weapons sliced gracefully into the infected leaving small but fatal holes will the shotgun and sniper rifles made much more mess of the infected horde leaving chunks of flesh riddled all over the floor as they tore through infected bodies. "God damnit that bridge is loud!" Rick shouted over the firing of weapons, the angry screams of infected and the horrid teeth grinding screech of the metal bridge slowly lowering. The shadow man's AWP made loud booming noises as it fired off its high powered rounds exploding heads and making large holes in any infected unfortunate enough to be in the crosshair, Heavies minigun sending many rounds in rapid succession into the horde, reducing the infected hit by them into bloody heaps on the floor.

Sian and Dave were now both standing outside the truck the sounds of gunfire and screams of fury more than enough to tell them that their colleagues were on the other side of the bridge, that and the site of the giant bridge lowering as well was also a dead give away. The bridge was now at least a third of the way down and that was not a good thing, if a bridge was taking this long to lower then that meant that it was either a slow bridge or that perhaps something was going faulty with it, the survivors ignored the cursed bridge for now and simply continued defending their positions. The man with the AWP was now casting worried glances in between firing, he knew the angles of death were coming and he knew that if that bridge didn't hurry up and lower then it would be bad news for the survivors.

As the survivors continued to fire, timing their reloads so as to not allow the infected opportunities to close the distance, Jake was becoming increasingly impatient with how long the bridge was taking, "is that stupid bridge even moving?" Jake said casting a glance back and cried out as he turned forward again and quickly shot at an infected that had noticed his blunder and charged at him. It was then however that the situation got a lot worse as the unthinkable happened, the bridge stopped lowering and went silent, they all looked back in disbelief as the infected seemed to sense the survivors dilemma as they all at once a large mass of them came charging out of the darkness. In the end Jake tossed one of his Molotov's and a large fire burst into existence and incinerated any infected foolish enough to touch its deadly flames, "the god damn bridge has stopped" said Jake. "Cover me ill go try and start it again" said Whitaker running back to the stairs and back into the small control room, he then banged his thumb down on the button, "come on you loud, slow, annoying piece of shit!" he shouted as he continued to jam his hand on the button.

They were almost relieved when the horrid screeching occurred again as the bridge began to lower once more and Whitaker re emerged from his place inside the building, "maybe the stupid pile of crap jammed or something" said Sam as the older man returned to her side, "who knows" he said in reply. He didn't really care what happened to the stupid bridge the only thing he cared about was getting it lowered and getting everyone safely back in the truck and on the other side, "come on damnit lower already" he muttered no one hearing him other the roaring gunfire. The bridge was now almost lowered and the shadow man sighed as he continued to fire his AWP in aid of the survivors, the infected were now dying down and less and less were revealing their ugly snarling faces. Finally the least infected fell and now they just waited for the bridge to completely lower to the ground, "thank god that's over" said Gary and Whitaker frowned 'that was almost too easy' he thought. He was then cut off as a gun shot rang out and Gary collapsed to the floor in pain clutching his arm now having a bullet inside it, "what the fuck!" Rick cried out as Sam bent down to tend to Gary and they all turned to face all too familiar faces.

The angles of death now stood before them in all their glory their guns pointing straight at them, the men had sinister snarls while the woman had a chesire grin, "going so soon were we?" said the leader, "what the fuck is wrong with you assholes?" Jake shouted raising his shotgun and aiming it straight at the leader himself this in turn caused the angles of death to redirect their aim at him. "Ill tell you what are problem is, we don't appreciate scum of the earth coming into a neighbourhood and not paying up and then having the cheek to shoot us and cause us harm" he spat in anger as the rest of the survivors raised their weapons, Jake being unfazed by the weapons now pointing at him. "Let me tell you something, we ain't giving you scumbags nothing, but I tell you what if you harm us anymore than you already have then we will take you down" said Jake his voice full of anger and spite. The angels of death merely laughed at his threat and this made the male survivors more angry than they already were, Sam nervously backed away towards the bridge but this did not go unnoticed.

"Where you going sweetheart the parties all over here?" said the female member of the angels of death, "you leave her alone" Whitaker said stepping forward causing the weapons to be focused on him, "or you'll what gramps?" said another member provoking more laughter. "You ain't so tough when you ain't got your little sniper man to come and help you and now your outnumbered" said the leader smiling as if he had already won, I don't think so!" came a loud voice as Sian and Dave stepped forward their weapons raised. "Well would you look at that they bought us another woman to play with" said a member and Sian scoffed and stood next to Sam who gulped at the situation in hand, "you ain't touching anyone else you got that?" came a voice and they looked up and scowled as the shadow man was now aiming right at them. The survivors found themselves grimly smirking as they realised they now had the man advantage, "now your outnumbered, leave us be and we will let you go, stay and resist then you will die" Whitaker said his voice low and dangerous and everyone was taken back by how blunt, sharp and cold his reply was.

The angels of death had stopped smiling and were almost shocked at the realisation that they may have messed with the wrong people, "I've shot you pieces of shit once, don't think I wont do it again" said the shadow man pulling the bolt back on his AWP as if to prove the point. The angles of death all scowled in anger before the leader stepped forward, "well it looks like we have done and gone ourselves lost this one" he said and the rest of his group looked at him shocked that they were backing down and all were equally shocked when a snide smirk appeared on his features. "But be assured next time we meet we take what we want or you die" he said and let his threat hang in the air before he signalled for his team to retreat, "yeah will just remember that the feeling's mutual mother fucker!" Jake shouted raising his middle finger once again but gained no reaction from the horrid people who merely went back the way that they came.

The survivors merely returned their attention to their wounded companion Dave having a look of shock on his face, "Gary you alright?!" he shouted without realising, "Dave im ok, they just got me in the arm, don't worry once we get the truck moving im sure heavy can get me patched up" he said trying to calm the younger man. "Im afraid its not gonna be as easy as that" said Whitaker surprising everyone, "what do you mean" said Rick, first we have to get the bullet out and to do that will require some sterile tweezers and second your gonna have to seal the wound, which the only current option would be to cauterise it" he said bluntly and they were surprised that sounded like such an extreme thing. "Are there any options?" Heavy asked, "well if you find some medical wrapping you can dress the wound but the best thing would be to cauterise it" Whitaker continued. "Why that seemed like such an extreme thing" said Jake, "because young'un in case you forgot there's a virus going around, if he's not immune then he could get infected via the open wound" Whitaker said and finally his questionable judgement made sense to them.

"For now the only thing we can do is give you something for the pain until we find the tweezers to get the bullet out" said Whitaker, "well what are we waiting for, the bridge is down and those assholes are gone" said Dave rather impatiently but Whitaker merely pointed above them and they now all stared at the shadow man. "You there thanks for all your help, don't suppose you wanna come with us?" he asked but surprisingly the man declined with the nod of his head, I appreciate the offer, but you guys wont be the last ones to come through here and anyone who has to face those assholes again wont be as lucky as you" he said. "I understand, thanks for the help and please keep yourself safe" said Sam, "hey don't worry about me sweetheart ill be fine, now go on get your asses out of here before those crazy bastards change their minds or something" he said and they all nodded and waved as they returned to the truck, Heavy and Rick helping Gary along as he clutched his shoulder. They then got back in the truck and Dave went into the drivers seat and the truck roared to live as he floored the gas and it sped across the bridge and off into the distance as the as the afternoon spring son bathed down on them, the shadow man stood there for a minute more before sighing and retreating back inside the building.

...

At least half an hour had passed since they left the scene of the bridge and Gary had now downed half a bottle of pain pills and was feeling much better, "don't you think taking too many could lead to overdose?" Sam asked jokingly smiling as he sighed and shrugged his shoulder, I have never overdosed in my life but id be lying if I said those pills didn't make me feel better" he said. Sian and Dave sat in the front Dave driving and Sian simply staring at the front at the scenery around them, despite the fact that a virus was ravaging the whole of America the trees still had green leaves and the sun still made the area look somewhat pleasant. "How much further before we get to this forest place or whatever it is" Sian asked and the man chuckled lightly before speaking, "well to be honest Allegheny national forest is a pain to get to because its quite a distance away, as long as nothing more interrupts our journey it will take us a week or week and a half, that's not including stops for gas and toilet breaks" he said and Sian sighed. "Hey don't worry about it, once we get there we can find the military holdout and they will take us to safety, your gonna be just fine" he said smiling and the woman beside him smiled warmly. Although he was no guarantee of safety hearing him say that made her feel somewhat better.

Rick sighed and checked his watch the time was now 1:37pm, they still had plenty of time to go before sunset and then something else crossed his mind, "wait if this journey's gonna take us a whole week at least where are we gonna sleep at night, I mean don't you think this trucks a little small?" he said and Heavy chuckled. "Up along these city outskirts there cabins and houses we can stay in, and maybe even other places, like dinner's, bar's you know that sort of thing" he said and Rick nodded in understanding. The truck continued on down the long highway and the survivors in the back grunted every time the truck was thrown to the side violently, "what the hell you doing up there young'un?" Whitaker, "sorry but I've gotta dodge the other cars and you know the zombies" he said and Rick grunted in annoyance. "Sam turned to Jake and her smile faded into a look of sadness when she noticed his facial expression, he had the same frown she saw on his features a while earlier but she felt it would be better if they were alone before she asked him what was wrong.

A little while later and they were all surprised except Sian when the truck slowed to a stop and Dave climbed through into the back, "you folks might wanna take a look at what's outside" he said and they looked at him confused as Sian climbed into the back and the man I question opened the back door. They all climbed out the back and were all surprised when all around them were tents of varying colours and varying sizes, they then all noticed the familiar logo which signalled who the tents belonged to, CEDA. "Well was wondering when we would run into these useless assholes" Gary muttered before grunting in paint, the stinging sensation in his shoulder still present even after the consumption of the pills, "why what's so bad about them?" Sam asked and Heavy coughed before speaking. "To put it simply they think they have all the answer's but in fact they know nothing and aren't actively doing anything to help people like us" he said and Sam nodded, "well seeing as we are here we may as well look around for anything that could be useful" said Dave and the survivors all nodded before Dave closed the back door to the truck and they began to walk around exploring the CEDA site.

End Chapter

Author's notes: A very interesting question I got since the last chapter from the user Isaiah was "is rick baced off nick?", to be honest in some ways they could be considered similar, e.g. they both hate dirt and are a bot over excessive about clean suits but they are intended to be polar opposites, Nick comes from a more criminal background where as Rick is more pro happy family, good job kind of person and a upholder of the law. With this in mind if you have any questions that you wish to ask me please don't be hesitant to ask me, I have also considered creating a separate fanfic that will be for doing Q+A's for this fanfic so if you would be interested in that do tell me.

I have also considered doing a fanfic that is based off of the 1982 film directed by John Carpenter the Thing, since I think its a good film and a have a few ideas for a story on it, if you would be interested in something like that or perhaps a crossover between the thing and left 4 dead then please do tell me what you think.

Once again thanks for reading and ill see you all in the next one.


	26. Chapter 26 The CEDA camp

Author's notes: so here's number 26, this one should be a pretty long one or it may even be the longest one yet so please enjoy.

Chapter 26 The CEDA camp

The survivors entered the nearest tent, Dave walking along with Gary who tried to ignore the pain in his shoulder as much as he possibly could, inside this tent was various wood tables with metal legs and various drawing boards and boards with writing and pictures on them. They looked around all of them confused by the writing on the A3 paper and boards, "what is all this shit?" Jake said, "knowing CEDA, probably bullshit about what they think is going on with the green flu but in reality is a load of old nonsense" said Gary. Dave then scowled as he noticed a familiar looking poster attached to the wall and pulled it off and showed the others, "this is CEDA's bullshit guidelines on how to handle the green flu" he said and Whitaker and his team looked it other before they began to sigh and chuckle. "According to this poster we've broken pretty much every single one of CEDA's rules" said Rick, "we aren't even supposed to be engaging the infected let alone shooting them" said Sian, "yeah well if CEDA really knew what it was like every survivor would lawfully be given weapons to defend themselves" said Heavy and Whitaker sighed and scrunched the poster up throwing it to the floor.

Having deemed the first tent of having nothing of value they swiftly exited and then entered the tent next door, this one was large and was more organised and had a large board at the end with lots of files attached to it, the survivors soon began checking over everything. "Check this out" said Rick as he picked up a rather large and thick diary and opened the page and was surprised when the pages had information on the different kinds of infected, "its got information about all the kinds of infected that there are" he called attracting the interests of the others. They read the first page which was simply about the common infected which simply labelled them as 'unintelligent, unorganised and in a permanent state of madness and anger', "dunno whether I would agree with them being unorganised" said Dave. "What do you mean?" Sam asked, "well they seem organised enough to attack us in waves which proves that they have a somewhat decent understanding of the term strength in numbers" he said and the others merely shrugged their shoulders. They read on and all made the same "ah" noise when the page stated that the 'common infected wee by far the weakest of the infected', but were also intrigued when it said that this doesn't necessarily mean they are the least dangerous.

The next page went on to weaknesses of the common infected and the survivors all sighed as the page stated exactly what they thought it would say, firepower and melee of any kind, fire and loud noises and grenades, "thanks for telling us what we already know CEDA" said Heavy causing a chuckle from the others. They then turned the page and were surprised when it started talking about their infamous friend the Hunter, the book stated that hunters were 'the most common of all special infected and were known for being opportunists and singling out targets and relentlessly tracking them and were also were crafty'. "Well I cant argue with that" said Rick agreeing with everything that he had read so far, they were then somewhat disheartened by the next sentence, 'in some instances they have also been known to hunt in groups of 2,3 and in very rare situations even 4 making them far more dangerous to even the most well coordinated survivor groups. The weaknesses section made them feel even worse with the next description, 'due to their uncanny speed and heightened senses it is very hard to successfully kill a hunter although it seems a headshot from just about any kind of firearm will kill them in one go'. "Great so the only real way to kill something that moves around really fast and is hard to hit is to hit it on the smallest place on its body" said Dave.

They next few pages went on to talk about the smoker, they read over these pages carefully and sighed realising that once again this was information they already knew, they knew that smokers had long range capabilities and preferred to keep their distance on the scene of battle. The pages stated that the easiest way to kill these infected was to get them in close range or to use long ranged weapons and sniper rifles to go for direct headshots, however Sam also chipped in and stated that should you get lassoed by the dreaded tongue that a knife or sharp melee of some sort could easily break it, this was of course in relation to her experience with the creature in the sewer. Next the book went on to talk about the Boomer and told them all the basic information including a few things they didn't know, for instance the boomer vomit acted as a beacon for the common horde and also that the bile itself didn't last very long and evaporated after around 45 seconds. The page also stated that however while around 95% of the vomit evaporates a small amount lingers on clothing thus prolonged exposure to boomer vomit on the same clothes would there for lead to more and more common infected attacks therefore changes of clothes are recommended.

They then paused and gazed at each other as the next page had the title Witch, they then began to read through all the information about the wraith woman with the talons for fingers, simply put, avoid contact with the infected at all cost as noise, lights, bullets and fire would send her into a savage rage causing her to slice those unfortunate enough to cross her path into bits. They were almost questionably surprised when the book said what the writer thought was the reason that witches cried, 'simply put the only logical reason that witches cry is because they are disgusted and horrified by what they have become and could suggest that some of their humanity may be in tact. However it also seems apparent that whenever the woman is disturbed by un infected that any traces of her humanity are gone and are replaced by the anger and rage that she has received as a result of her mutation.

Then came the one that had been bugging them since they started reading the book, the title of the page merely read the word TANK, "well at least they got a name for this thing" Whitaker muttered, the page simply stated that this creature was far more dangerous then anything encountered so far and was thankfully rare in appearance. This creature was the result of horrific mutation and it was perfectly clear that the creature had long since lost all sense of humanity and was now a walking lump of fury and anger. Its only instinct to kill anything that wasn't infected and would even kill other infected if it meant killing humans, this creature was deemed extremely hard to kill and would require effective and efficient teamwork to bring down quickly. There was also no listed weaknesses the book merely stating that effective and constant firepower was the only thing that would bring this monster down and that melee combat was quite simply out of the question for obvious reasons.

Whitaker sighed and turned away assuming they had read everything that their was, however he sharply turned back around when Dave spoke up, "hey there's information about another infected here" the young man said and the others all looked at each other in confusion. They stared at the title at the top of the page and some of them visibly shuddered, 'The Screamer' was the small yet hugely impacting title that had been written along the top line of the page of the book they were now reading. "Well ain't that an interesting name" said Dave quietly trying to keep everyone feeling as happy as they could, there was a moment of silence before they all began to read all the information about the 'screamer' as he was called, the book began. 'The screamer is by far the rarest of all the infected and his appearance is a almost non existence yet highly devastating one for survivor's he comes across, his appearance is that of infected human bound in a psychiatric style straight jacket which suggests he was either one of the first infected or an asylum nut job prior to the green flu. He is easily identified because of his crazed maniacal cackling when he is has not detected survivors, however once he has detected survivors he will run off and then hide, it is then that will emit horrid screams that will of course attract the common horde, therefore he must be killed the minute that he is spotted'.

The survivors were all speechless, having been through some messed up shit the last 2 days this was the last thing they expected would happen in a zombie apocalypse, "so let me get this straight there's a zombie out there that was once a nut job and screams to alert the horde?" said Rick. "Apparently so, and thus we are gonna have to be more careful with our surroundings or our first encounter with one of these things could be the last thing that we ever do" said Whitaker grimly, "is there anything else?" Sian asked and Dave shrugged and turned the page. They were surprised when there was a picture of what they assumed was supposed to be a group of the common infected, next was a picture of the hunter which Whitaker and his team remembered all too well, then came a picture of the smoker and they were disgusted by the tumors that covered the horrid creatures face and arms. Next came the boomer and they recognised it straight away, then came the witch, seeing the picture of the wraith woman caused a shiver to erupt through Sam's body, the glowing omens for eyes symbolizing the state of rage and anger that so called 'witch' had descended to. Next came the tank and they all looked at the picture with a mix of emotions, Sam and Sian stared at the picture in fright that such a creature could exist, Whitaker, Jake and Rick stared at the picture in anger at the fact such a creature only existed to cause suffering for those who had survived the green flu. Finally Heavy, Dave and Gary stared at the picture in despair at the fact that a human could mutate into such an horrific creature, "do we even wanna know what this screamer guy looks like?" Dave suddenly said, his hand gripping the edge of the page tightly as everyone looked nervously down at the book. He turned the page and they all stared at what was clearly a male zombie with his arms bound in restraints and was wearing clothes similar to that of the hunter, it had large red eyes that chilled them to the bone and horrific snarl on his face that suggested he was anything but friendly.

"Well now that we have had a little history lesson, don't you think its time that we moved on?" Rick said and they all turned away from the book Gary closing it and picking it up, "might as well keep it, might have more useful information in it that we don't know yet" he said and Whitaker nodded. They then swiftly left the tent and now checked the surrounding area around them more cautiously, the prospect of running into a screamer not too high on their priority list and thus caused the need for extra caution from now on. They then entered the next tent and their spirits were lifted, it seemed as though this was the medical ward as there was beds with machines next to them all around the room, "hey this is a good a place as any to look for some sterile tweezers" Sian said as they all began to look around. They searched the entire tent even opening crates previously unopened and finding food and even a couple of med kits, and quite a few bottles of paint pills, finally however came a noise of victory as Jake came back to the others holding a clean pair of tweezers, "found em" he said handing them to Whitaker. He then turned to the younger man clutching at his bullet wounded shoulder, "time to get that thing out" he said and Garry nodded before sitting down on a crate, Whitaker coming to stand next to him, "alright just hold still, this might sting a bit" he said as he gently inserted the tweezers inside the wound. Garry hissed in pain as the tweezers were moved about searching for the foreign object that should not have been in his shoulder, finally Whitaker felt the tweezers grab something hard and gently eased the tweezers around it. He then gently pulled the bullet out and dropped it to the floor placing the tweezers on the crate next to the man, "now we need to clean the wound out and cauterize it" he said, Garry simply nodded, "just make it quick" he muttered as Sam came over and began cleaning the wound out. "What now?" Heavy asked, "Jake crowbar" Whitaker said snapping his fingers, Jake quickly unstrapped the foreign object from his back and handed it over to the older man, "now we need to heat this up till its red hot" he said rather coldly, "are you sure this is the right thing to do?" Rick said, "son a virus is destroying civilisation as we know it, if we don't seal that wound and the virus is airborne..." Whitaker simply stopped it didn't take the others long to understand.

Whitaker, Jake, Rick and Heavy all left the tent and began their search for some fire, they didn't have to search for long as about 300 yards further down the road outside a tent was a barrel with a fire burning fiercely inside it, Whitaker then walked up to the barrel and then held the crowbar over it as it began to heat up, Whitaker now holding the crowbar by the end so not to burn himself as the steel heated up and began to change it an angry colour or red. "I'm guessing this is gonna hurt him allot?" Jake said and Heavy and Rick looked at him almost guiltily, he was taken back by the cold hard glare that he received from the man holding the crowbar and sheepishly looked away unable to contend with the angry stare piecing his very being. After a minute or 2 longer Whitaker moved the crowbar away from the fire and the others looked at the object almost scared as the crowbar now glowed a deep orange, they then slowly walked back to the tent and Garry looked up almost scared, "I'm sorry to have to do this, but if you get bile or infected blood inside that wound and your not immune" Whitaker said, "just get it over with" Garry muttered. Whitaker then sighed before he pressed the crowbar against the wound and Garry let out a pain filled hiss his as he ground his teeth together as the others watched mortified as the horrid sound of singing filled their ears, smoke rose up from the skin as the crowbar did its job. Finally after a few more seconds Whitaker pulled away and they looked almost amazed as Garry's wound was now completely covered by a large red scab that was not there a minute before, the crowbar had done its job and had successfully sealed the wound, "at least now you wont bleed anymore than you already have and the risk of getting infected is reduced" Whitaker said and Garry nodded.

Whitaker then took the crowbar outside Jake, Heavy and Rick following him as they stood outside, Dave handed Gary another bottle of pills which he gulped down and sighed as Sian placed dressing over his sealed wound before taping it over, "thanks" he said and she smiled before walking away with Sam as Dave remained behind to stay with his friend, "hey you alright?" Dave asked. Gary simply looked up at the younger man, "apart from just having a wound sealed by a red hot crowbar yes im fine" he said. "Well come on its time to move on, your gonna be fine" Dave said holding his hand out to the older man sitting on the crate, he then nodded before grabbing it and being pulled up, they both then pulled their weapons off their shoulder now holding them in their grasps before moving to join the others. "Well where to next?" Jake asked, "we don't have time to check all of these tents, lets just do a few more and then get the hell out of here" said Whitaker leading them towards what looked to be the largest tent that they had come across so far. However they all paused when they noticed the message on the side of the tent '**DANGER LIVE SPECIMENS' **they all looked at each other unsure of what to do next, "do we go in?" Sian said almost afraid, "Well i don't hear anything that could be alive, lets just check it out and be on our way" Whitaker said cautiously entering the dimply lit area the others slowly following him.

The room around them was dark, the power to this tent obviously long since cut out, they couldn't see much even with the sunlight peaking in and thus were forced to turn their flashlights on, the second they didn't they all wished that they hadn't, they almost cried out in fright as their cones of light revealed several cages that had various infected in them and Sam was turned away whimpering in fright as the others stared bewildered. "Holy shit" Rick said quietly staring at the unmoving infected in the cages before them, the first thing that they noticed was that most of the cages simply had common infected inside them, however looking through a few cages the survivors noticed that some special infected had been captured, unsurprisingly their was no sign of a tank. Their sense of fright greatly died down when they realise that the infected in the cages had long since died, and it was obvious that some of them had been killed by gun fire meaning that when CEDA left they killed the specimens.

Jake grimaced as he approached a cage that had a dead hunter in it, the infected having a pained snarl on its dead face as it must of realised its fate in its final moments, I don't think he's gonna be stalking us anytime soon" the young criminal remarked the others simply staring at the dead creature with looks of disgust and sadness. "I would to say that these freaks deserve everything that they get, but then I remember that they used to be like us" Dave said and they all made a noise of acknowledgement. Further inspection of the dark cages revealed a dead smoker and Sian choked as its head was cracked open like an egg its brain and blood splattered all over the ground around it, "this is just sick" said Heavy crinkling his noise as a the sour rank odour of death invested his nostril's. It was then that Rick's flashlight revealed a small book on a small table near one of the tanks, he then gently picked it up before flipping it open the others also coming to investigate,

**'Day 6 of infection'**

**We've captured quite a few infected now and even some specials, yeah sure we lost a few guys getting them but you know a wins a win right? Any way we are of course still on square 1,no matter how many samples we take from the specimens (of course we loose guys just getting these samples) we just cant seem to find a cure or even make a breakthrough, their blood just doesn't seem to hold anything of significance, but as the people with all the answer I suppose it is up to us to keep trying no matter how long it takes, I can only hope humanity lasts long enough for someone to find the cure. **

**CEDA worker Steve Burnside singing off**

They stared at the diary entry unsure, however it did confirm what they already thought they knew, these infected were being used in order to allow CEDA to try and find a cure and of course just like they expected it had obviously failed, "well good job CEDA" Rick said disapprovingly, "well what do you expect, did you honestly think finding a cure would be as easy as taking a few blood samples?" Gary said. The survivors continued to around the dark room trying their hardest not to shine their lights in anymore cages, while there was a few more tables scattered about they offered very little in the ways of useful information, one thing was playing on their mind however and finally Rick asked the question everyone wanted answered, I don't get it why did CEDA abandon this site?" he asked everyone looked at him like he had asked the million dollar question. "I don't know and I feel like its better if we didn't know" said Dave, "perhaps the book has some answers?" Garry said quietly and they all looked up like they were morons before rushing over to Rick who held the book before he then flipped it open and began reading pages that were further back. What the read next made some of them shiver with fright.

**'Day 8 of infection'**

**Well its all going to hell now, the most terrible thing has happened, half of the specimens have escaped, while we managed to contain the majority which we were then forced to kill the other half have escaped...including a screamer, I just prey to good that there are no survivors who run out into those infected bastards. Even worse than that is that several workers died during their escape and some even became infected and thus were forcefully terminated...now we have no choice but to kill what specimen that we have left and abandon this site we must travel out of the area and chase after the fleeing specimens before they can cause harm to any unfortunate survivors of this horrid green flu.**

**CEDA worker Steve Burnside singing off**

The others stared at the diary entry in disbelief, not only had they just discovered the existence of a yet un-encountered special infected but now one was loose in the area around them as well god knows what else CEDA was foolish enough to let escape, "well ain't that just peachy keen" said Rick rather sarcastically, "well what do you expect this is CEDA they claim to help people but all's the do is stupid shit like that" said Garry. "Ok so now we know that there is man eating killers out there somewhere just waiting for survivors to chew on" said Sian sighing and breathing heavily before shaking her head in denial, "looks like we are gonna have to be more careful" said Whitaker rather quietly. "I think our journey is about to get a whole lot worse" said Dave, "and why is that?" Rick said shooting a questioning glair at the young mechanic, "because up ahead its a rather thick forest like area, chances are those 'escaped specimens' are hiding there" he said and everyone deadpanned, "wouldn't it be great if someone said some good news for once" said Jake. Dave then raised his hand before clearing his throat, "well actually there is good news, the forest area doesn't last very long on the road and once we get through it, a mile or 2 further down the road there is a dinner, so unless anyone has a better plan I would say we rest in there for the night" the younger man said and everyone else felt their spirits lifted ever so slightly. "Well then what are we waiting for, lets get back to the truck and get the hell out of here" said Whitaker as he began walking back to the exit the rest slowly following behind him, Jake cast one glance more in the dark room before exiting as well...he had failed to notice the crimson glowing orange eyes that were staring in his direction in the darkness...

End Chapter

Well there we go that's this chapter done and dusted.

Point 1. So despite the fact that he was actually cut from the game I've decided to include the screamer, why? because I feel like having more than just the infected in the game will make it more interesting and fear not, later on the survivors are going to meet more than just the infected types from the games.

Point 2. Firstly let me just apologise for the extremely slow and late upload of this chapter, I imagine a lot of you have been waiting ages for this and to be honest with the way my life is going at the moment its just been really hard to find motivation to write, but please don't loose hope because no matter what I intend to keep writing this story till its finished and I will make it as interesting as I can for you guys.

So thanks for reading and I will see you all in the next one.


	27. Chapter 27 Close encounters

Author's notes: So i haven't received any feedback about the things i asked in chapter 25 so i will just keep my attention focused on this story, so here is chapter number 27 so please enjoy.

Chapter 27 Close encounters of the screamish kind

They swiftly got back into the van before Dave got back into the drivers seat, Sian joining him in the front, Heavy closed the back door before dropping his beloved minigun to the floor holding in his grip, the others all sitting around as Dave put his foot on the pedal and the truck began to move forward once again the CEDA tents on their sides for a little while longer before they stopped. The truck driving further and further away from them until they were unable to be seen anymore, "how much further til we head into this forest" Whitaker asked, the driver continuing to look forward as he cleared his throat, "soon enough" was the quiet response given, it didn't take a brain surgeon to know that none of them were looking forward to going through this forest area knowing that special infected were on the loose. "You sound scared" Rick said Dave then scoffed before speaking, "yeah i am scared and you are too don't pretend that you ain't" he said and Rick tried to think of something to say but simply grumbled in defeat before looking down at the ground a look of misery on his face. "Whatever happens now lets just get through this and get to that dinner" said Jake trying to lighten the mood which failed miserably as no on said anything, Sam didn't know why but she felt that there was some form of tension in the air between the men around her, she didn't know why and just assumed it was men being men but she still felt uneasy non the less.

Soon enough came much sooner then expected as the open area around them was replaced by trees, some that had leaves and some that were stripped bare, Dave then stopped the truck, the others looking at him confused, "is there a problem?" Rick asked, "yeah, there's one of them screaming things out there, and i think we all know the second it hears this truck its gonna scream its ass off" he said. "So you what do you want us to do leave the truck here?" Rick asked again, "no but if i drive through with my foot all the way down on the gas its gonna make a lot of noise, so it might be better if you guys get out and walked alongside the truck while i drive through slowly, that way if we see this 'screamer' bastard we may be able to kill it before he can do his thing" the younger man said. The others looked at each other before Whitaker spoke, "the boy has a point, we wanna avoid these infected freaks as much as possible then we have to take the careful approach no matter how much longer it takes us" he said, "so we are seriously gonna walk through this forest instead of just driving the truck?" Rick said and Whitaker scowled turning to man who challenged his decision. "Did you not listen to anything that was just said, we find this 'Screamer' put it out of its misery and then we can get back in the truck and get the hell out of here" he said, "whatever" Rick said as Heavy stood up picking his giant gun once again, "well what are we waiting for pretty please, lets go find that freak and kill it" he said opening the door and jumping outside, the rest save for Dave who remained in his seat joining him.

They looked at the area around them, there was no visible signs of the infected and they couldn't hear the ominous growls and groans that normally accompanied the infected creatures, the wind however was now howling in the late afternoon sun that was barely able to cast its golden rays through the trees that seemed to prefer the area being bathed in darkness. "Well dont this look like shit" said Jake as Sam shivered the wind penetrating the warmth of her hoodie with its cold feeling, they then circled round to the front of the truck all standing in some form of formation which had heavy in the middle, having the minigun meant that having him cover both sides was the best option, "alright lets bring her forward slowly" said Gary as Dave began to slowly move the truck forward. They slowly continued to walk forward all of them listening out for any sign of infected life, Sam occasionally aiming through her scope in an attempt to catch an infected hiding among the trees, "anything?" Whitaker quietly asked her, "nothing" she said softly and the older man sighed before looking forward again. His sharp eyes gazing at the trees beyond them that were most likely providing cover for their enemy, he didn't know why but he felt like he was on a battlefield, he then cast a glance over at heavy, he could only imagine how all too familiar this must have felt for the big man, being in the military there was no doubt that the man was more than prepared for such situations.

Then they all stopped... Gary raised his hand, signalling for Dave to stop the truck, they had all heard the same thing, the same scuffle sound signalling something nearby moving about, "anyone know where that came from?" Whitaker whispered as they all gazed at the trees around them... Nothing. There was absolutely no sign of anything and all of them were reaching the breaking point of nervousness, there bodies tense in readiness, something was out there, there was no doubt of that, however whatever it was had some degree of intelligence as it was staying out of their site of vision. Even the hunting rifle with its high powered scope was no match for the invisible presence that was slowly striking fear into the heart of all of the survivors. Gary then waved his hand in the air again and Dave began to bring the truck slowly forward again as they slowly continued their slow and steady push through the forest area that seemed to want to deny the survivors access to the light that shinned above them.

Then they all froze, this time they heard something that was much more audible and that meant that it chilled them all to the bone, they could hear cackling, crazed maniacal cackling, none of them could deny that right now they had felt more fear then they had felt since the start of the apocalypse. Out of everything that they had heard since the start of the apocalypse, the cackling was the most gut wrenching horrifying sound that they had heard, a crying woman, yeah they had all heard that at one stage in their lives...but a cackling maniac...they were all slowly falling into pure dread that only the return of silence would remove. They thought through the paranoia as they slowly moved forward, trying to locate the source of the noise and end it before they all became insane, they had no idea where it was coming from but they all knew one thing...it was the screamer.

"Well at least we know that our intended target is close by, now we just have to find it and kill it before it does the whole screaming thing" said Gary in a quite whisper, Whitaker then cast a surprised glance at the big man with the minigun, he was now pacing forward rather quickly crouching down low, Heavy had gone full commando mode. "Stay quiet everyone the second that thing sees us its gonna run so be ready to run this fucker down" the man said quietly as he continued to stalk forward ready to kill the screamer upon sight. The cackling got louder and louder and now the survivors knew that they were close, Sam tried once again to locate the source of the noise through the trees, however once again they were denying her access to her intended target, "where is this thing?" she thought to herself as she carefully looked through every inch of the dark forest around her.

Then hey stopped, all of them now looking at the exact same position further down the right side, their hidden amongst some tall trees was a shadowy figure that was shaking violently as if it had a severe cold or was suffering from severe madness, Heavy raised his arm in the air and as silent as shadows they crept towards the hunched over figure its shadowy form becoming larger as they moved closer. They were becoming more nervous by the second, the only one showing a rather confident look on their face being heavy, they were so close, they just needed to get close enough that they could one bang this freak and be done with it, they also had to be ready for any of the other escaped specials. They were now so close, Jake slowly raising his shotgun preparing to end the life of the infected monster before it could even know what hit it, they all froze and went visibly stiff as the sound of a twig snapping underfoot emanated around them, not only did they freeze but the cackling of the figure in front of them also ceased. Dave looked down and realised it was he who had foolishly stepped on the twig and snapped it under foot, 'shit!' he cried in his own head, however the biggest horror had yet to come as the shadowy figure slowly stood up and emerged from behind the trees, the creature then slowly turned around and faced the survivors.

They stared in horror, panic and despair as the 'Screamer' stood before them in all his infected glory, he resembled a figure around the same height as the previously encountered hunter, he wore the same kind of shoes as the hunter as well as tracksuit bottoms like the hooded creature however unlike the hunter this one didn't have a hoodie and it also had its arms bound in a restraining psychiatric style straitjacket. It had rather long black hair and pale skin just like the other infected and large deep yellow omen eyes that pierced the survivors very beings as it gazed upon them, its teeth bared as it showed a rather psychotic grin as it titled its head releasing a few cackles at the survivors. Finally Heavy had seen enough, "shoot it, shoot the freak!" he cried and everyone suddenly drawn out of their terrified trance raised their weapons to the zombie, however it was too little too late, before any of them could fire the infected squealed in fright as it charged away streaking away from the survivors like lightning. They fired their weapons but it did no good as the creature dodged and weaved through the hot lead traveling in its direction like it had a sixth sense, they looked around in horror as they already knew what was coming next, before any of them could speak the most horrifying screams that they had ever heard began to blast all around them as the Screamer did what it was named for.

They looked around them as the screams continued, Sam closed her eyes and began shaking, she had never felt so terrified like she did now, the screams around them were the most horrifying things they had ever heard, they were like the hunters screams multiplied by 10, both of the women trembled in horror and the younger men were looking like they were going to shit bricks. Heavy and Whitaker the only ones with non fearful expressions, suddenly the screams stopped, however they were soon replaced by the wails of the infected horde that had been summoned by the Screamer's antics, "ah shit man this is gonna get bad" said Dave from inside the truck as they looked all around them as angry cries and screams began to come closer and closer, the scuffling of feet across the ground now adding to horrid sounds of death now approaching. "I hope you guys are all ready cus shits about to hit the fan" said Heavy as he raised his minigun, he was unsure of just how many infected were coming to their location but he knew without even thinking it was way more then they had encountered so far, "everyone back to the truck!" Dave cried, "no" Heavy returned fire raising his hand to the air the others looking at him confused, "leaving this area while they screamer fuck is still alive wont be worth it, he'll just follow us to the dinner and summon even more of them after us, we need to find it, kill it and then we can get the hell out of here" he said and the others nodded. "We should keep moving forward though" said Rick perking up and Heavy nodded, "Dave while we clear the incoming infected you keep the truck as close to us as you can so that we can funnel these bastards around the truck" Heavy said, the younger man behind the wheel nodded.

They then got into a sort of formation in front of the truck as they slowly moved forward the truck following, they glanced all around them looking for any signs of the approaching enemy, "behind us!" Gary called out and they all turned around as the quickest of the horde approaching ripped through the obstructing trees onto the road and began to charge towards their target murder on their broken minds. Gunfire soon rose out against the anguished cries of the diseased and limbs were torn and large holes appeared in infected bodies sending blood splattering all over the place, while most fell others managed to avoid the gunfire and extended their miserable lives a lot longer then expected. Sam cried out as one eager beaver rammed into her and knocked her down before jumping on top of her, however before the mindless monster could do anything else it jerked back as a large sword pierced straight through its chest and out the back, the creature continuing to scramble for a throat to tear a few seconds more before its head fell with a pathetic whine and it never moved again. She then pushed the carcass off of the blade just in time to turn around and decapitate another infected thinking she was an open target its head rolled a few times before coming to a stop, its body slumping onto its knee's before falling to the ground laying stiff.

After the small incident she rejoined the others with the task at hand, staying alive, however as she resumed fire off at the undead another thought crossed her mind, "hey don't we need to find the screamer and kill it?" she asked Whitaker and Heavy just about hearing her over the roaring gunfire, the 2 old men then looked at each other, "can you and the others handle things here" heavy said spraying his minigun in a wide arc mulching several infected attackers. Whitaker looked confused for a second before nodding, "yeah we should be fine" he replied firing his assault rifle at the foreign blurs of movement that were charging through the trees, "good stay here and defend the truck" Heavy replied as he began jogging forward as fast as he could with the giant gun he was carrying. It was then that the others noticed the older man charging off, "hey where the heck's he going?" Jake asked as he blasted a huge hole through the chest of an infected with his shotgun, "to kill the screamer, just cover him and defend the truck" Whitaker shouted.

Leaving the others behind Heavy charged forward only stopping to fire his minigun at anything that dared run towards him, he narrowed his eyes as he could see a figure up ahead hiding behind some trees, "ive got you now you bastard" he said firing off, the Screamer however was faster and immediately jumped out of the way of the spray of bullets. The creature yelping as it tried its best to jump around without having access to his arms, "hold still you mindless sack of shit" Heavy cried out as he continued firing, however he was quickly forced to readjust his aim as he caught sight of movement from the side of his vision, he then cried out as the attacker was thrown back against a tree as the minigun plowed straight through the infected body, now the infected cluttered to the ground as its innards fell out due to the amount of holes it had now conceived. He then jerked back in shock as the screamer lunged for him jumping on top of him, the minigun he held so dear knocked from his grasp, he then looked up and drew a combat knife that he had hidden away in his back pocket, however he was then recoiled in pain as the screamer screamed at him point blank range, doing the only thing he could muster enough concentration for he jammed his knife strange into the throat of the screamer and its screams turned into strangled gargles as it fell back blood now pouring from the wound, finally the creature was dead, heavy then pulled the combat knife out from the wound, before collapsing disorientated from the scream.

His vision blurred as he looked up at the snarling figures now surrounding him, he then sighed as he realised that this was the end, 'at least i...saved the others' he slowly thought in his mind, however he was almost shocked when gunfire went off above him and the snarling figures toppled over bullets ridden in their corpses, his vision began blacking out as he saw 2 figures approaching him until finally he collapsed.

Jake and Whitaker rushed over to their collapsed colleague shooting the commons that were now gathering around his unconscious form, they then quickly pulled the heavy man to his feet, the minigun still being connected to his body by the belt of ammo and the large ammo box on his back, "is he alright?" Jake asked glancing around for any more commons blasting 2 that emerged from the shadows. "Yeah he is just disorientated, that screamer bastard mustve screamed at him point blank, come grab the gun and help me get him back to the truck, we are getting the hell out of here" Whitaker said as he lifted the big man to his feet, the younger man holding the giant gun slinging the shotgun over his shoulder Whitaker doing the same with his assault rifle. The others looked up in alarm as they saw Jake and Whitaker carrying the heavy man back, "cover me!" Gary called as he rushed forward to help pull the big man in, "everyone back in the truck, the screamers dead, we are leaving!" Whitaker shouted as Gary now took hold of the minigun Jake now covering them with his shotgun. The women retreated back to the truck before the men bought the unconscious man into the truck, Whitaker then tossed his pipe bomb out the back as they closed the back door and Dave once again took his place in the front seat, he then floored the gas as the pipe bomb exploded behind them showering the area around them with pieces of zombie corpses.

As the truck sped off, a horrid image was left behind in its wake, the decaying corpses and the blood soaked area were like a painting, a painting of death that would forever desecrate the landscape it now stood upon, however the matter of the fact was that the survivors could not do nothing about it now, for it was kill or be killed in a world where they had supposedly been left 4 dead...

10 minutes later the truck was now well and truly away from the forest and back out on the open road, ahead of them were several hills, Dave claiming that just past the hills was the dinner, now the survivors were all gathered around Heavy as Dave drove the truck on, the big man was now awake and gently rubbed his head as he looked up at the others, all off them having concerned faces. "You alright?" Gary asked quietly as the big man groaned, "yeah im fine" he then stretched before reaching for his gun that now lay by his side, "hell i sure hope we don't meet another one of those screamer bastards" he said pulling the minigun onto his lap and checking it over for any damage, thankfully he found none. "Well now we know to watch out for demented crazy zombies who sound worse then Hunters and Witches put together" said Dave from the front as he continued to steadily lead the truck on, "well im fine, a splitting headache but im fine" said Heavy, "how much longer til we get to this dinner ya'll were talking about?" Whitaker asked. "We are here" Dave called from the front as they now descended a large hill and up ahead on the right was a large sturdy looking diner with a large sign that said MOE'S, "well that wasn't so bad was it?" said Rick trying to lighten the mood, "well i beg to differ, i one of those things ever screamed through a microphone it could give everyone at a concert a bad headache" said Heavy.

After some maneuvering, Dave had managed to park the truck where it was not visible from the direction they came from but only from the direction they were going meaning it would be easier to protect, once it was all sorted they all carefully gather some food form the crates into their bags before they moved towards the entrance of the diner. Whitaker slowly entered the large building the others close behind, as expected the power inside the dinner has since gone meaning it was only light due to the suns light beaming through the few windows that were open as most had been boarded up, therefore they switched their flashlights on to illuminate their path, thankfully it seemed that the people who had stayed here before had left behind sleeping bags and a few battery powered lamps to light up the place at night. "Well ain't this a cosy little place" said Dave the women feeling more relaxed then they had all day, "before we make ourselves comfortable we better make sure there's nothing in here with us" said Whitaker as he motioned for Rick and Jake to follow him as the rest made themselves comfortable. After a few minutes of checking the kitchen and other little side rooms including the toilets they deemed the diner devoid of all other presence but their own, the sleeping bags and lamps were all saturated in the main area of the diner were all the tables and chairs were and of course the bar.

After a while of getting comfortable everyone was now sitting around in their various positions, Heavy lighting up another cigar before taking a big puff, for a while there was silence before Rick sighed and checked his watch, despite how long the day felt it was only 5:30pm meaning they still had a few hours of sunlight, "well now that we have a lot of time on our hands why don't we get to learning a little bit about each other" said Dave and everyone looked around at each other not as keen on the idea. "Are we sure we wanna start doing that, i think there's some of us that would rather not talk about their pasts" said Rick directing a glance at the younger man wearing the orange prison suit, "hey is that some kind of personal dig or something?" Jake asked getting defensive, "well considering your wearing a prison uniform yeah" the older man replied bluntly. "Hey hold on you haven't had a problem up until now" Sam said speaking up the CIA agent simply cast a glance at the young woman before sighing, "sweetie in case you haven't been paying attention we've been shooting zombies for the better part of 2 days so haven't really had time to speak up about it" he said and Sam scoffed. "Hey Rick lets not start criticizing people now for all we know you could have some skeletons in your closet" Whitaker said and the Rick groaned, "but Rick does have a point, how does one such as yourself end up going to prison?" Whitaker asked and Jake looked at everyone who were staring back at him waiting for an answer, finally he sighed, "alright you wanna know why im in this prison suit ill tell ya" he then cast a glance to the other man in the smart suit, "but whether you believe me is your choice" he added and Rick scoffed.

End Chapter

Author's notes: well now that the survivors have had a close encounter and are now held up in a relatively safe area with a good 12 hours to spare i think its time to get down to character back stories, and i imagine that you guys have been waiting for this part for a rather long time, and to be honest im not sure where to begin, i have a few ideas as to why Jake is in prison but whether there good or not is debatable. So therefore im gonna have to think a lot about the next few chapters before i post them.

What this means however is that now is the time for some good comments, any ideas or suggestions for these characters backstories will be greatly appreciated and may end up being the result of what you actually read in the story so i strongly recommend messaging your ideas if you have any.

Also i have had a few ideas for new special infected and also new potential survivors in the future but would also like to know if you guys have any suggestions for infected or survivors, so please message with any thing that you have to offer.

Thanks for reading and ill see you all in the next one.


	28. Chapter 28 Learning about each other

Author's notes: OK so now it is time to learn a bit more about these characters that I have bought to life starting with our first introduced character Jake, I have decided that we will learn about these characters in the order we met them in. So what you are about to read is Jake explaining a bit about his life and the reason that I have decided he was going to prison. Note that if not too many of you enjoy this back story I will change it following some constructive criticism (no flame) and some suggestions so with that said I hope you enjoy.

Note: this is just a basic back story to only a few events in these characters lives, this is because for proper back stories i will most likely do a separate fanfic titled the back story files later on down the line. So i hope this will do for now.

Another note: chances are since I will do a separate fic about their backstories their will only be one or 2 quick flash backs in this one, most of it will just be them explaining bits about their lives.

Chapter 28 part 1: Jake's sentence

Jake sat still for a moment all eyes on him as he thought about his next words very carefully, "well to start off growing up I was just like your average citizen almost" he said, "almost?" Rick said raising his eyebrow, Jake frowned as he turned to face the older man across from him, "you've got some real trust issues haven't you?" he simply said and Rick looked away for a moment, "well in my line of work trusting people can be a difficult thing to do" he said. "Go on" Whitaker said turning the attention back to Jake, "well I was born to a loving mother and a somewhat decent father, up until i was around 8 things seemed pretty great, then my father started drinking and arguments started happening so in the end my mother took me and left my father to live on his own, I ain't ever seen him since" he said sighing. "Why don't you just skip to the part where you tell us about prison?" Rick said and the others looked at him quite shocked, "you are a CIA agent shouldn't you have a bit more respect than that?" Heavy said, "I am having respect, clearly the kid isn't comfortable talking about his family so instead of making him talk about his family im asking him to tell us what we want to know" said the man in the suit and for a moment everyone was surprised. "Alright fine ill tell you about that instead" said Jake.

**Pennsylvania , Fairfield, 2 Months before first infection **

The subway station in the centre of Fairfield was bustling with life a mixture of emotions and feelings flowing through the air like an invisible river of force, the people feeling different from one another, some felt happy, calm, relaxed like this was a normal day for them and that nothing could go wrong, others were miserable, angry and fed up with their current state of living. Jake on the other hand felt nothing or cared none for his surroundings or the people around him, he wore his red converses with dark blue jeans with a short sleeved white shirt with a light blue hoodie, he had his hood up and his eyes closed as he was trapped deep in his thoughts, the sounds of the world around him becoming more and more distant the more he became absorbed in his inner thoughts. He then looked up when he noticed someone who was looking rather suspicious at the very end of the platform standing dangerously close to the edge. Jake noticed that the persons eyes were wide and wavy, quickly glancing around in all directions, he was also shivering slightly and was sweaty by the looks of it. At first Jake ignored this and went back to his own thoughts however no matter how hard he tried he couldn't keep his eyes of the scared looking human. He couldn't put his finger on it, this person was very suspicious and looked as though they were desperately hoping a train would come soon, suddenly the wind began to pick up and a loud noise emanated from inside the train tunnel, the train was now approaching, this in turn caused the person to stand even closer to the end. Finally Jake had a horrid feeling that this person was about to try and end their own life, he then carefully and slowly approached the human being as the train began to pull into the station at a rather fast speed. "Hey buddy are you alright" he said as he was now right behind the person who then slowly turned around to face him, he then cried out before running into Jake, as the 2 collided time seemed to slow down, the person rammed into Jake knocking him onto his back, however in turn this caused the person to tumble backwards and down onto the track. Jake had a horrified look on his face and so did the driver as the train ploughed straight into the human and Jake couldn't even describe the sound he heard next, finally the train stopped and Jake gagged as he noticed red smears now all over the front of the train, he then turned around and threw up on the side of the platform as people panicking began to come over.

Soon enough the police arrived and walked straight over to Jake, to his horror they were not there to see if he was alright but instead put handcuffs on him, "wait what are you doing?!" Jake cried out in shock, "sir im afraid im arresting you on suspicion of murder" one of the cops said, "what i didn't do anything i tried to stop him from killing himself" Jake called out in defence, "tell it to the judge kid" the second officer said. "Wait officers hes telling the truth the man pushed himself down onto the track" the driver said chasing after them as they lead him away, "sir we are just doing our job, if you wish to testify in this man's defence in a court of law then please do so" said the first officer again as Jake was lead away from the scene. Jake felt stiff and cold at that moment in time, he felt terrible like his world has just dissolved around him revealing some sort of nightmare, the worst part wasn't the fact that he had just witnessed a horrible and grizzly death, the worst part wasn't the officers that were leading him away... no the worst part was the people all around staring at him as he was lead away, he felt embarrassed and ashamed and most of all horrified, these people would now look upon him as a murdered and not as a citizen in the wrong place at the wrong time, he tried to do the right thing and instead the hand of justice had turned its back on him and was now leading him to an unknown destination that was most likely result in a horrible ending for him. At that moment in time Jake felt dead...

**Present day **

"So let me get this straight, you expect us to believe that you tired to stop some one committing suicide and instead ending up assisting in their death?" Rick said and everyone just looked at him, Jake however simply stared with a blank cold expression at the man who had dared to voice his irrelevant opinions, "i told you it was your choice whether you believe me or not" Jake said coldly. "Well forgive me if i don't believe you" the CIA agent said almost as coldly, "seriously are you just like a first class asshole or something?" Sam said staring at the man in the suit, Rick shrugged his shoulders before turning back to Jake, "suit why would he lie to us about something as serious as that?" Whitaker said looking at the man in question with a stern face. "Why not, that way we all feel sorry for him and he can continue to tag along with us even though hes probably killed like 4 people" said Rick and everyone was appalled. "Now that is just uncalled for" said Dave and everyone else began shouting angrily at the suited man who had attracted more negative attention then he had hoped for. "Hey fancy CIA man I don't expect you to believe me, it is a pretty unbelievable story, but I can assure you that I'm telling the truth, why would I lie to the people I've put trust in to stay alive?" Jake said, Rick was silent for a few minutes before he nodded slowly finally giving in, if this person before him really was a malicious criminal like he had assumed him to be he would have done something bad by now, "alright ill trust you, but first I wanna here what happened next, was there a trial, how long was you meant to go to prison for?" Rick asked and Jake nodded before clearing his throat.

"Well after I got arrested I had to go to court a couple of weeks later, and from the looks of how my sentencing was going I was getting at least 8 years for murder I could only hold my head in my hands as they sentenced me, however it was then that the driver of the train who hit the guy took to the stand and tried to protest my innocence" Jake said breathing heavily as he spoke. "I owe that man my life because thanks to him my sentence got reduced from 8 years for murder to 2 years for man slaughter, then after that I spent a couple of nights under house arrest before the prison bus came to take me" he said looking around at everyone who looked at him rather intently, "then while on my way to the prison the bus driver turned infected and crashed into a truck, after escaping with my life I took off running before I got cornered in an alley" he finished, "and that's when I found you" Rick said speaking up. "So then after me and Rick met each other we made plans to head to your gun store...and that's when we saw the tank" he said sighing and looking at the ground as if recalling a very bad memory. "What happened then" Sian asked quietly, "we watched it crush an innocent civilian to death" said Rick rather coldly, Jake still looking at the floor, the others looked in shock, "well that wasn't what i was expecting to hear" said Heavy, "yeah well that's what happened so except the reality of it" Said Rick again.

Part 2 Rick's line of work

After a few minutes of silence Whitaker turned to Rick, "alright now that he's told us a bit about himself what about you or did your boss tell you not to tell anyone about your 'private' life" said Whitaker making quotation marks in the air, I can tell ya but ill have to kill ya" said Rick smirking smugly, "don't give us that old bullshit" said Jake, "hey there's stuff about my life I don't tell anyone ok, and if you think I'm gonna tell you now then your wrong" said Rick in defence. "Alright fine tell us what you will tell us" said Whitaker trying to defuse the tension that was quickly building up to bursting point like a erupting volcano, "alright fine I can tell some things about me but I'm not telling you everything" Rick said sighing in defeat, he was going to have to tell them something.

"Well growing up I had a pretty standard live, 2 parents a big house and a nice place to live, of course it was as normal as could be when your dad works for the government as a CIA agent" he said starting off, "so you basically followed your father's career path?" Heavy said, "yeah guess I felt inclined too, he always had this big dream that I would follow in his footsteps" he said. "So what kind of stuff did you do"? Sam asked and Rick thought for a moment before speaking, I investigated cases on know suspects and things like that, drug dealers, people suspected of being involved with terrorism" He said, "sounds pretty standard" said Heavy, "there's more to it than that but that's all I'm willing to tell you" he said. "So what were you doing right before you met us?" Whitaker asked, "on the day I met you I had just finished another case and was staying in a hotel for the night, then of course the infected started attacking people so I got out of there as fast as I could, then ran into Jake about to be turned into lunch" he said, "so pretty much standard shit?" Dave asked, "yeah pretty much" the man in the suit replied.

Part 3 Whitaker

Whitaker then took a deep breath before speaking, "alight I guess that means its my turn now" he said and everyone turned to him and waited patiently for him to explain about himself, "well its nothing eventful like getting sent to prison or working for the government but to start off, I was born in the south, had a mum a dad, and a decent house none the less" he said. "So how did you end up owning a gun store?" Rick asked interested, "well my father started taking me shooting when I was 12 and ever since then I sort of had a fascination for guns and how they work and shit, so when I got to the age of 23 I got myself a gun licence and started going shooting myself, learnt how to dismantle and reassemble the gun in no time and soon after that decided I wanted to own my own gun store" he said then smiled. "Then I met my wife" he said, "so how did that work out?" Rick asked again, "for someone who doesn't like talking about my own past you sure do like to know a lot about other people don't ya?" Whitaker said raising an eyebrow. "Part of my job, I have to get to know people rather well so that I can break them down and determine what I think of them, that's how you end up catching out most criminals" he said, "well soon after that of course we got married, then we had our child" Whitaker said sighing as memories of his son came back into his head, "what was your child?" Sian asked, "a boy in the end my wife decided to call him Whitaker as well...well Whitaker junior" he said. "So your names Whitaker and you had a son called Whitaker Jr?" said Rick amused, "yeah and he turned about to be a right chip off the old block" said Whitaker chuckling, "so where is your wife and son now?" Jake asked, "down the south he opened up his own superstore after passing a managers degree and he liked to do a bit of hunting in his own time, as for my wife she died a couple of years back terminal brain cancer" he said. "Then of course there is my twin brother" he said chuckling awkwardly, "twin brother?" Sam said surprised, "yeah he was called Whitaker too guess my father likes that name to run in the family, but as for my brother we never got along, when he got old enough he opened his own gun store down south in the Savannah, aint heard from him since" he finished.

The others looked disheartened, "im sorry for asking" said Rick looking away awkwardly, "no its ok, considering how the world has been the last 9 days maybe it was a good thing she died when she did, at least I know she's not caught up in all this shit" he said sighing, "although im pretty sure my sons still alive, he wasn't one for just rolling over and given up, as for my brother...well god knows knowing him he holed up in his own gun store" he said smiling weakly. "So what happened to you the day that you met us?" Jake asked, "well I was getting ready to close up shop when I heard a scream from outside, I came out to see a woman brutalising her own husband succumbing to the infection, then I decided I needed to get into town and find more survivors and thats when I met Sam" he said finishing his tale.

Part 4 Sam's non eventful life

Next was Sam at first she seemed a bit nervous about telling her companions about her life however she eventually sighed in defeat, "well my life was pretty damn ordinary, grew up with a mum, dad and brother went to a decent school and did a year at college before I became a life guard at the local pool in the town where I lived" she said. "How was that working out?" Sian asked, "pretty well, I was already full time by the time I turned 19, my brother was doing a IT degree at college" she said smiling for a second before looking upset, "then a week before this green flu started they went on a trip to my dad's home town in Texas, I would've gone with them but I couldn't get the time off work" she said choking on tears threatening to burst from her eyes. "Hey now come on none of that im sure your folks are alright out there in Texas" said Dave sympathetically, "I know but I just wish I knew they were alright and that they got to an evacuation centre in time" she said sighing before whipping the tars from her emotional Blue eyes lit up like the sky.

"What was you doing on the day that you met us?" Rick asked in a careful tone, he didn't want to upset the girl anymore then she already was, "well i just back from work when I heard a horrid scream coming from my neighbours house, I went to see if she was alright and thats when I saw that thing on her ripping her up" said Sam her teeth gritting and her fists clenched tight. "What thing?" Whitaker asked, "that damn hunter" she said and they all scowled in anger at the memory of the hooded terror that stalked them all the way to the rooftop of the hospital, "that hooded piece of shit" said Rick scathing, "then after it tried to attack me, i scared it off before running outside to see Whitaker shooting more infected, then we met up with you 2" she said finishing her short story.

Part 5 Sian's drama filed exsistance

After a moment of silence Sian cleared her throat gaining the attention of all of her colleagues, "i guess ill explain a little bit about myself now then" she said putting on a weak smile as everyone looked at her, "well i grew up in a home in Washington for the first 18 years of my life, my dad left before i was even born but my mum was a loving caring woman and i loved her so much" she said looking down for a moment. "Then i went to college to study a degree in business which then led on to me gaining a job as a secretary for a high end business man" she said, "how was that going?" Heavy asked, "good actually the pay was good and the time off was good and all in all he was a nice person to work for" she said.

"After that i met a guy and at first it seemed like all was going great, that was until i found out he was having an affair and after a whole bunch of drama between his family and mine it ended for good but it still gives me a headache just thinking about it" she said giggling at a memory she was having involving humiliation for her ex lover. "Then i met someone else a few years later and unlike the first one this one didn't cheat on me, our relationship was going great and it got even better when a few months back he surprised me with a proposal" she said and thats when the smile faded, "but the day i encountered the infection and tried to escape was the last time i saw him, after encountering the infected killing people in the street i rushed home to find him and tell him we needed to go... but the infected had found him first..." she said her voice cracking as she finished and tears streamed down her face. The rest of them looked shocked, horrified and angry, it was obvious that she was trying to tell them that the infected had found her fiance and murdered him in typical grizzly infected fashion.

After a minute to compose herself Sian wiped away her tears and sat up straight, "on the bright side, at least he died early on so he didn't have to see how bad the infection would get" she said and they all looked at her sadly, "being anywhere is better then living in this hell hole right now" said Dave, "and i bet all the politicians got first class tickets to some five star island resort free of zombies" said Gary. "They did" said Rick coldly not even looking at the man he was responding too, "well aint that a surprise" said Dave, "thats the perks of being in power, when everything goes to hell you get shipped off to someone unknown island where security is nigh on impossible to crack" Rick added.

After he had finished Sian remained silent a for a moment before continuing, after that i got a hold of a radio and heard something about a gathering of survivors at a bank, after finding a weapon and making my way there i met up with some of my work colleagues which after we went to the hospital died as you know..." she trailed off as Heavy, Dave and Gary looked shocked. "So there was more of you" Dave said, Sian nodded, "but they were killed when we get to the hospital..." she said trailing off again, "and thats a small version of what happened leading up to this point" Sian said, she then looked over at the 3 men they had recently met, "so then what about you 3?" she said and they all looked at each other smiling. "Well to be honest our stories are quite similar, we've know each other since we were just kids" Dave said chuckling.

Part 6 Dave, Gary and Heavy the 3 amigo's

"Well where do we begin?" said Heavy smiling, "weve been best friends since we were around 5 years old, in terms of age we are about 7 months apart altogether" said Dave, "we went to the same schools and after that the same university" said Gary "throughout school and college we were nicknamed the 3 amigo's" said Dave with a chuckle, "we then decided to open up a garage which was where we was before we started this crazy journey, but around 7 years ago i decided to sign up to join the army and was shipped out to Afghanistan where i became the heavy weapons of my squad" Heavy continued the other survivors smiling as the 3 friends told their story. "After i came back from duty i came back here to work with these 2 when the green flu hit" Heavy continued doing quotation marks when green flu was said, "and that to sum it up quickly is basically our little story" said Gary smiling everyone else smiling with him, even Rick being the cold and mostly un emotional person he was felt a small smile spreading on his face.

For a moment everyone felt a sense of happiness, even though these people had only just met, they felt comfortable in each others presence, for they all realised that in times like this, post apocalyptic times, things such as trust in others presence was a rare thing and this meant that not all humans were friendly, but these people all knew they were happy in each others presence. Rick being more of a solo person certainly knew that sticking with a group was better then trying to take on this epidemic on his own and he was glad he found his comrades when he did, the inside of the dinner now radiated with an aura of happiness and friendship that the horrid aura of death and murder outside was trying to burst, but for a moment it held and the survivors felt somewhat safe and happier then they had been since this mess began.

The time was now 8:27pm and the sun was now nearly set the darkness of the night sweeping across the sky like a blanket of fear and death that cast itself over the broken world the survivors now lived in, the survivors were now eating what they guessed was a very late dinner but they didn't complain, in a world like this food was food and they had to be grateful for any that they could get. Heavy and Dave placed a few lamps around the room and then lit them up given them a decent amount of light to keep the blackness of the night from completely engulfing them before they all began to settle in their sleeping bags, "2 people should probably stay up in case something happens and you need to wake us all up" said Dave and everyone looked around, "i will" said Heavy trying to sit up before clutching his still aching head, "no you get some rest that screamer took a lot out of you" said Rick, "ill stay up" he declared and Whitaker agreed to stay up with him. Soon enough the rest of their rag tag group fell asleep leaving the 2 men to quietly sit awake listening for any sign of danger or trouble, they had both failed to notice the crimson orange eyes staring at them from the door before moving away leaving the area where it once stood in darkness...

End Chapter

Authors notes: Well i think i need to explain a few things that may have left some of you confused.

Firstly let me just apologise for how long its been since my last upload but since my last upload my life hasn't exactly been doing great and im going through a pretty rough patch at the moment so the motivation to write is just really not there.

Also i dont mean to sound rude because the reviews i have gotten so far were all positive but i really dont feel like ive gotten much feedback from you guys telling me how you think the stories going or how i could improve, also i haven't received any feedback on questions that i asked in previous chapters so i guess it kind of made me feel a bit down.

As for the next chapter right now im not sure when it will be up but i will try and get it up as soon as possible so please bare with me, and for anyone who isn't a fan of backstory chapters, things should pick up again in pace and action in the next chapter so hopefully that will keep you interested.

Also their is a pretty easy to spot reference to a left 4 dead 2 character in this one so if you got it straight away well done have a cookie

Once again reviews are always appreciated and also thoughts on question i have asked in previous chapters will be very much appreciated.

Thanks for reading and ill see you all in the next one. Peace


End file.
